Declarations, Hesitations, & Realizations
by NikitaKaralis
Summary: It's finished! In this story I utilize the 1982 characters (but I don't own them just borrowed them for a bit), it takes place between the bridge scene and the party! It may not be exactly like the original plot line from the play but what I've read/heard, the 1982 movie didn't follow the plot as well as the 1999 movie. I hope most of you have enjoyed my Annie universe!
1. Chapter 1 - 5:15-6:30 am

I do not own the 1982 Annie characters but I grew up watching them, over and over again, because I loved them so much. I have read several stories recently on this site about the time between the bridge rescue and the famous kiss between Oliver and Grace which seemed to come out of left field. I enjoyed those fics so much I thought I would give it a whirl.

My story was originally only going to be one chapter starting with Oliver's POV, then Grace's, and finally Annie's. However, my fingers kept typing new twists and turns to my first chapter, therefore, I had to break it down into several long chapters interchanging all their POVs.

I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

_Also big thanks to my beta, Sis21K!_

FYI- This chapter mainly has Oliver's POV and musings in italics, however, there are a few of Grace and Annie's POVs in italics as well.

* * *

DECLARATIONS, HESITATIONS, &amp; REALIZATIONS

Chapter 1 - 5:15-6:30 a.m.

5:15 a.m. - Mr. Warbucks' office

Drake cleared his throat, as his approach toward Mr. Warbucks went unnoticed. Upon closer inspection he realized his employer was gazing toward the couch across from him with what could only be described as a wistful yet peaceful expression adorned on his face. When Mr. Warbucks diverted his eyes from the couch Drake proceeded to hand him the _**New York Times**_. Most of the room was dark but the soft light over Mr. Warbucks' desk did give off a soft glow that provided Drake the keen detection skills to recognize his employer's fatigue yet continued restlessness (possibly from the adrenaline rush that followed the agonizing wake of the past 48 hours).

Little did he know that his restlessness was more due to his recent discomfort from being wrapped around a certain blue eyed beauty. Where for five glorious hours after the chief of police left he fell asleep on the couch after assisting Grace with Annie (when she finally had a meltdown as the shock wore off from the day's earlier events). Initially, Annie fought the tears but Grace's natural perception and compassion took over and she immediately reached for Annie hauling her up into her arms in a tender but firm embrace. Annie buried her head into the crook of Grace's neck and proceeded to sob uncontrollably. Soon after, Grace too let loose the flood gates of her own emotions and began stumbling under Annie's weight. Oliver being shocked at first at what transpired between 'his two girls' recovered quickly and hastily directed Grace toward the couch and swiftly adjusted the ottoman under her feet so she could lounge back without having to adjust Annie's position.

When Oliver wasn't sure what to do next, Annie quickly saved him by reaching out for one of his hands as she twisted her head just enough to shyly glance his way and quietly utter, "do you still want me to be your little girl?"

Oliver quickly sat by Grace and what seemed completely natural wrapped her and Annie into a tight embrace propping his legs up on the ottoman as well as responding "absolutely, positively, without a doubt do I still want you as my little girl!" And with this declaration both girls visibly relaxed into his embrace. They continued to shed silent tears until they both fell into a restful sleep so he agilely reached for the afghan draped over the couch to tenderly cover them due to the slight draft in the office. It wasn't until he started to get uncomfortable due to a certain male part that he realized he too had fallen asleep at some point; but, not wanting to cause embarrassment to himself, Grace, or Annie he hastily but gently removed himself from 'his girls.' Then carefully tucked them in again when neither appeared to have awakened due to his departure and retreated to his desk where he gently turned on its light. That's how Drake found him at his desk pondering recent events that have lead him here.

"Sir, this just arrived. I thought you would want to see this right away! I am sure this is not the only newspaper carrying this story on the front page and the radio programs have been reporting the story nonstop since the sirens started," Drake whispered in order to not disturb the other sleeping occupants in the room.

"Thank you Drake that will be all for now," added Oliver in the same soft whisper as Drake used. "Oh, Drake," Oliver added as an after thought when Drake turned to leave. "Tell the rest of the staff thank you for taking care of the rest of the orphans while we were out."

Slightly startled by his employer's gratitude Drake slowly turned back to Mr. Warbucks with a puzzled look, however, being the refined butler he was he quickly composed himself and replied back in the same manner as before, "It was nothing sir. After we knew that Annie was safe the girls' fatigue set in quickly after their run from the orphanage.

"Actually they were so tired that Saunders, Jack, Annette, and Cecile all carried the younger ones to bed as they were either asleep or falling asleep on their feet. Mrs. Greer and I supported the older two up to their rooms due to ... what did they say ... oh their 'jelly legs'," added Drake with a quiet chuckle. This caused a slight grin to form on Oliver's face as well.

"It appears Annie is not the only child from the orphanage with colorful expressions," replied Oliver with what sounded like a sigh/chortle. "Now if you don't mind Drake I will take a look at what these news maggots have continued to write about our 'heart wrenching' 48 hours to make a dime!" As Oliver shook the newspaper to reiterate his statement, but soon realized the noise he was making when Drake's eyes instantly turned to the sleeping occupants on the couch. Both stirred but Oliver soon exhaled the breath he was holding after making his gesture because it appeared as though they both stilled and went back to sleep in each others' embrace or what did Annie call it ... cuddling?

Drake to realized that the two sleeping occupants were not affected by his appearance with the newspaper and slowly retreated out of the office.

Oliver continued to gaze at the pair. _How in the world did these two females break down the iron doors to my heart, in what appears to be less than a week? However, if someone really knew me well they would have already known the older one has had my heart for years. I just had my feelings locked up tight to prevent loosing not only my greatest employee but to protect my heart from the most excruciating pain a person can endure, rejection from your one true love._

He continued to ponder this for awhile but soon turned his attention back to the hideous paper. _Leapin' Lizards, won't this be wonderful to read because the two most annoying **New York Times** reporters, who enjoy writing stories on this ruthless tyrant, collaborated together on this story! They better not ..._ Trailed off Oliver's thought process as his eyes caught sight of the picture of Punjab and Annie dangling from the auto copter. So with his heart in his throat he started to read the front page.

**PARENT IMPOSTERS CAUSE HAVOC FOR WARBUCKS &amp; ORPHAN!**

**Co-authored by Ethel Anderson (Lead Society Columnist) and Russel Brinkman (Lead News Columnist)**

**Last night if you live near B &amp; O Bridge you had a rude awaking or a jolt to your heart when sirens buzzed by or you heard the swoosh of Warbucks' auto copter as it flew over your building! Yes, it was a bustle of action caused by a few people who planned to benefit from Warbucks' earlier announcement on the _Bert Healy Show_ about the search for "orphan Annie's real parents" along with a $50,000 reward!**

**Our sources indicate that a Daniel "Rooster" Hannigan, who is no stranger to trouble or jail, was the ring master of the attempted theft and kidnapping. He had two accomplices, a Lily St. Regis and an Agatha Hannigan (aka his sister and caretaker of the Hudson Street Orphanage); however, Miss Hannigan confessed to her role in the attempted heist, as well as, her attempt to save "orphan Annie" from her brother's revenge.**

**That's right not only were they trying to catch kidnappers, it also appears "orphan Annie" attempted to take matters in her own hands. Duping the three would be kidnappers and benefactors of the $50,000 reward. According to Miss Hannigan, "orphan Annie" got away from the three by claiming she needed to use the bathroom and in the process of getting out of the truck she grabbed the check and got away. "Rooster" proceeded to follow her to the bridge as the ladies in the gang attempted to head her off. Who would have thought the "little orphan" had the courage to take on three adults!?**

**Miss Hannigan continued her tale by stating that "orphan Annie" proceeded to tear up the check when she and Regis pulled up in front of the bridge. This infuriated "Rooster" who proceeded to chase after "orphan Annie" to the drawn up bridge. Miss Hannigan stated that she took off after her brother when she heard him yelling "I'm gonna kill her!" According to Miss Hannigan, she attempted to stop her brother but he knocked her out. She reported when she came too she watched her brother attempting to drop "orphan Annie" from the top of the bridge. Yes, drop the poor girl off the bridge!**

**By this time the police, fire department, and paramedics were on the scene to apprehend Regis and Miss Hannigan. However, right before their arrival Warbucks and his personal secretary, Grace Farrell, appeared on the scene! Now, Warbucks is no stranger to the news or our society pages. And most of the past stories on him have been about his hard heartedness and love for money; but, the look of pure terror upon his face as he gazed up at the top of the bridge, as he gripped his secretary's hand for support and maybe comfort, can be recognized by any parent who fears for their child's life (see page 8C, 9C, 10C, and 11C for more pictures of the "kidnapping debacle" of the three kidnappers, Warbucks, his secretary, his body guard, as well as "orphan Annie")!**

**Who would have imagined that a simple broken locket and the promise of returning to your child, with the other half, would cause such a harrowing experience for Warbucks, "orphan Annie", his staff, and the rest of New York!? That's right a locket! (Continue story on page 7C)**

Oliver quickly looked up to make sure the other two occupants were still asleep as he carefully flipped to page 7C. _Hmmm, so far these two have been fairly gentle in their rendition of tonight's ugly events toward Annie but … she's not an orphan anymore or won't be by the end of tomorrow. However, how infuriating that ... thatttt ... shrew and sorry excuse of a caretaker would quickly grab her 15 minutes of fame by 'spilling the beans' as Annie would put it. Probably thinks this will lessen her punishment by quickly coming clean!_ Oliver hastily realized that he was rattling and crunching up the newspaper with his silent fury causing unwarranted noise again. Quickly looking up toward the couch and ottoman. Where the ladies of his life lounged semi peacefully and appeared to still be asleep. _Hopefully some of us will be somewhat rested for tomorrow ... I mean today._

Once that realization settled over him, with a jolt, and 'he thought' all was well with Annie and Grace he returned his focus back to page 7C to finish the news story. However, before he began to read again he hastily glanced at the seven photographs on page 8C depicting different moments of the harrowing rescue. The three photographs that caused his heart to lurch from what could only be described as a combination of immediate love, fear, and also fury toward the paper for the captions underneath them (especially the one implying he and Grace have possibly been more than boss and employee for years) depicted the three of them together as a reunited family.

The photographs themselves were innocent with their heart wrenching reunion and rejoicing in Annie's safe return. _This one must be when Punjab handed Annie to me and Grace threw her arms around us! The next one must have been when Annie launched herself at Grace after I held her for what only felt like a few seconds. The third one is when I realized that the 'damn' maggots were snatching photographs of us and I quickly tried to shield and half embrace 'my girls' from them. As I told Punjab to get us the 'hell out of there' as well as requesting the chief of police and medics to meet us back at the house for further questioning and to inspect Annie properly in the comfort of her own home. Hmm, did I just easily call Annie and Grace my girls? Good heavens! Annie sure has changed me quite rapidly from the press hating old miser, tyrant, and hard hearted money lover to a ... what? Absolutely head over heals, smitten father figure who not only loves her but ... also can't deny to himself anymore that he has been in love with his private secretary for years._

_Just like so many other men I have watched over the years! Her natural tenderness, elegance, poise, love, devotion, and compassion herald many followers and some have been braver than me, as Annie would put it, by 'attempting to sweep her off her feet' with kind gestures; or they are like me, silently appreciating the rare jewel that graces their presence but would never voice their true feelings for fear of getting immediate rejection. Yes, I know she has several followers who would love to vie for her affections but I am not willing to share her with anyone hence the long days and nights we put in (therefore, ensuring no dates are possible)._

_Annie, may think I didn't take notice of her before she came here but that is entirely untrue! I took notice of her immediately ten years ago when she worked for Judge William Hawthorne as his temporary secretary when she was only a mere 23 year old (little did I know at the time that I had encountered her as a young lass multiple times). No initially she appeared as a young beauty trying to make it in the 'boys' club' so she pinned her hair up to hide her looks yet her poise, charm, gentleness, compassion, and professionalism still radiated off her._ Oliver slowly raised his eyes from the photographs as they slowly traveled on their own accord toward their favorite past time, Grace. Oliver continued to gaze at her as he mused about his first recollection of her.

_I remember requiring Hawthorne's advice, after all, he was one of the few honest lawmen I trusted. In some ways we were a like because he too has earned and fought for his career due to his humbling beginnings; however, where I am gruff and standoffish he is the opposite with the air of compassion to him that's made him very approachable. He's 10 years my senior which makes him more like an older brother and with the twist of his charisma sealed the deal that he's become one of the few men over the years that I veer great and I can honestly say I've valued his opinion from almost day one. He is one of the few men back then and today that I can truly call a friend as well as his sweet wife Esther!_

_Anyway, the evening I met Grace! I had phoned Hawthorne the night before at his house asking to meet him the next evening after hours for his advice on a new international endeavor that was proposed to me by an associate. Something just didn't seem right and I required his legal expertise and friendly advice. He agreed and stated he would retain his secretary for the evening to assist with any dictation and documentation required for our meeting. After all, I had just fired my last secretary two days before. He actually half joked and asked how many secretaries I had gone through that year at the time I was not amused because it had been up to nine and it wasn't even June!_

_When I walked into the office after hours I didn't pay attention to the person sitting at the secretary desk but just assumed it was Agnes Smith, Hawthorne's very efficient secretary. So I quickly rapped on his door. After 20 minutes of discussing the proposal and possible legalities Hawthorne called his secretary into the office via the intercom. First I was mildly shocked when a sweet angelic voice answered a 'yes sir, I will be right in' knowing it was not Agnes; but, when the owner of the voice stepped into the office her natural beauty, which radiated from within, rendered me completely speechless. I remember her smiling shyly at me as Hawthorne quickly introduced us. When I came to my senses I extended my hand in greeting and when we shook hands I felt a instant tingling._

_As I was trying to regain my equilibrium I realized Hawthorne was stating that Grace was filling in for Agnes while she attended her mother, but that Grace had been one of his clerks since she graduated high school. Then he continued to proudly state, like a proud papa, that she had just completed her bachelor's degree in business management with three minors in dictation/typing, French, and Spanish. As Hawthorne continued to praise Grace a blush slowly crept on her face and she shyly ducked her head which I found utterly adorable. He continued to go on about how she put herself through night school for six years while she worked for him during the day. I should have known then he had an ulterior motive with all the rave reviews he was giving._

_Ha, to say the least I was very impressed even if she wasn't a man! However, that wasn't even the icing on the cake. Her skills as a secretary were superb! She not only kept up with Hawthorne and I as we dictated to her the information I required for the possible business endeavor, but when we were finished with the business she promptly left to type the documents quickly and thoroughly as William requested that I stay and catch up. Oh course, I had intended to leave and send someone for the documents the very next day, but William being William wanted to chew the fat over a nice cigar._

_Little did I know that William and his wife Esther schemed this the night before after I phoned. He wanted Grace to demonstrate her work ethic and efficiency to me in person knowing that I was a hard person to impress unless the skills were exhibited first hand. Not only did she prove it but I was rendered speechless again when 30 minutes after leaving our presence she knocked on the door and returned with the documents completed and efficiently organized to my utter liking. I vaguely took notice of her leaving the office to return to her desk to finish up some other paperwork. When I looked up, Hawthorne had a smug look on his face that said it all, pompous goat! Ha!_

_He started to collect his things and not even asking but stating that Esther expected us at home by 7 p.m. to eat super with them and their small family of tenants. Soon I was rendered speechless for the third time that evening when we left his office to find Grace with her coat and briefcase in hand waiting on us. The three of us took the stairs to the lower level where Punjab had been waiting on me. Here's where I became dumbfounded again not only did I not argue with Esther's plans but I also assumed I would be taking Hawthorne home; however, I was a bit flabbergasted to find out I was also taking Grace home as well. Hawthorne quickly explained as I was trying to comprehend his gesture for Grace to enter the limo first that Grace had been one of his and Esther's tenants at their small boarding house for over six years as well._

_When we pulled up to the boarding house I was again baffled when I was not greeted by Esther first but she greeted Grace affectionately instead. Then after Esther doted on Grace a bit a younger but ganglier version of Grace came bounding in quickly embracing her as she peppered her with questions about her day. (Then it dawned on me, this young woman use to be a gawky teenager as well. In years past I had many meals with Esther and William with their tenants along with young Ellis and two young girls; but, as my wealth grew I stopped attending monthly meals with them.) That's when Esther finally gathered me into her arms for a long sisterly embrace, and as I was embracing her back I looked up to see the most breath taking smile appear on Grace's face as she answered Abigail's questions. Not only did I feel a pull at my heart when I saw the smile but when it was soon accompanied by a sweet musical laugh it lurched for the first time in years._

_When I pulled back from the hug to my utter surprise and my heart's disappointment Grace had slipped out of the entry way to assist with bringing the food in from the kitchen. However, I was quickly pulled from those feelings as Esther started doting on me in a similar fashion as Grace. She soon pulled me into the dining room as well as Punjab to take a seat at the table with the other five tenants while Grace and Abigail joined Esther at the other end of the table. After about 15 minutes of getting reacquainted or acquainted with the five men as we passed the food around the table a lively discussion started up among William, myself, and three out of the five gentlemen at the table about the financial and business world. I lacked the awareness that the other two were attempting to engage Grace in their own conversation. (Later while doing dishes with her I realized that Grace was unaware of her beauty and charm, and that she already had followers who vied for her attention.) While the two suitors continued to contend with one another while conversing with Grace she kindly responded to their exchanges, but would generally return back to her conversation with Esther and Abigail not even noticing their interest in her._

_No … my full attention headed toward the other end of the table when Esther hastily interjected into our conversation while giving William a pointed look to go along with her ploy. This alerted me that something was amiss and after quickly evaluating the situation at the other end of the table it appeared the two young suitors were starting to get into a heated discussion; but, the undercurrents were due to the competition they had between each other over Grace's affection. And with his wife's nonverbal direction, William, caught the rest of table up to our conversation and soon Esther started adding her thoughts to the discussion as perusal; however, to my astonishment Grace too could keep up with the conversation and also added her own tidbits and knowledge to the discussion as did Abigail. To say I was amazed was an understatement! I also found myself becoming more smitten with Grace but of course my head rebuffed the notion immediately._

_After dinner Esther volunteered ME as well as Grace to do the dishes! She said it was only fitting since I kept her husband away longer than usual that night. So ... as I was rolling up my sleeves, heading to the kitchen, and grumbling about how I was a multimillionaire and that I had servants to do these things I felt a towel flip into my hands accompanied by a small chuckle. Sheepishly I looked up to realize it was Grace finding merriment at my expense. '"Mr. Warbucks, there's no arguing with her or getting out of it, but I will do the cleaning if you do the drying." So, what seemed like an unfair 'punishment to a guest' soon became a blissful hour of cleaning pots, pans, dishes, and utensils with a very smart, classy, and exotic beauty. The icing on the cake was when she started humming then it turned into singing as we worked in tandem like a well oiled machine cleaning, drying, and tiding up the kitchen with such ease you would have thought we'd been doing it for years. (How on earth had I never noticed or conversed with Grace, she was charming)._

_After the kitchen was complete I kissed Grace's hand in appreciation and bid the Hawthornes and Abigail goodbye (I remember Grace turned a nice shade of red after I bid her goodnight and she also bumped into the hall table as well. It was very endearing but perplexing at the same time). Later when I returned home and turned in for the night I experienced my first and definitely not my last dream about a specific blue eyed enchantress. Who continues to visit my dreams regularly. As I recall during the days the following week it was pure 'hell' because I hired and fired another secretary, but at night I slept like a baby because I was visited by my very own goddess. However, toward the end of that week I realized I needed to enact a 'hands off policy' toward Grace out of respect for the Hawthornes. _Oliver mentally shook himself realizing he had been starring at Grace with a goofy grin plastered on his face for sometime during his recollection of his first real memory of Grace. Oliver then returned his gaze back toward the pictures of the three of them in the newspaper; however, he couldn't help but silently chuckle at himself when his eyes focused on Grace in the photographs. He knew he had it bad!

_As it would turn out I required William's advice and services again the following week to review the possible business deal again (or so I argued in my head but my heart wanted another glimpse of Grace). Later after he reviewed and gave me his legal advice he shared with me how Grace and Abigail came into their care over a few cigars; and, I remember feeling great shame and regret that I never inquired about the girls years before when they first appeared at meals (For years I have argued with myself as to why I neglected to ask about the girls a better friend would have inquired after the first meal. The only two reasons I have come too over the years which are not flattering in the least are: one, I was too selfish, and, two, their gender and ages scared me! I was definitely not use to female children or teenagers)._

_William that night indicated that Grace's parents, Rebecca and Elmer, were once tenants of his and Esther's. They moved to New York from Connecticut for two years when Elmer's job transferred him here (Grace was only three years old at the time), but his job transferred him back when Grace was five years old. Rebecca and Esther remained great friends so when Rebecca died and Elmer was unable to parent Grace and her younger sister, Abigail, due to his grief, Esther and William took them in when she was 15 and her sister was eight. A year later they learned that Elmer died of pneumonia when he was out in the cold after a night of binge drinking; however, with William's pull as a lawyer at the time he was able to conceal the true reasons of his death on the death certificate so the girls' would not feel the disgrace of knowing their father died at the hands of the bottle. Yet, he and Esther knew that Grace knew the true reason but kept it to herself for Abigail's sake._

_Unfortunately, years and years before I learned that Esther and William never had a child live out of infancy (Maybe this knowledge silenced my inquiry about the girls. It was awkward for me ... how does a man like me effectively demonstrate empathy for his friends?) but their continued compassion toward others allowed them to dote on everyone else's children even if their hearts were somewhat broken (I mean look at Ellis Hawthorne he's a prime example). So, after learning of their history with Grace's family there was little doubt as to why William and Esther took the girls in and also demonstrated great love and pride in them as well. William's demonstrations of being the 'proud papa' was not only about Grace's compassion, work ethic, and efficiency but her tenacity to 'do it on her own' as he stated it that day. He said she had told him she loved him but she wanted to pull her own weight, and pay for her degree and boarding with her own money after high school._

_He also noted too me that day that Agnes would be returning to work the following Monday, and I would be a fool not to snatch Grace up as 'only' my secretary. William made it very clear that he was aware that Grace, unbeknownst to her, managed to gain legions of followers of all 'ages.' And with that last comment about ages I felt William had read my true feelings toward Grace and was simply implying I was to old for her hence the 'hands off policy.' _Oliver sighed after recalling the 'hands off policy' and ran his hand over his head then down his face in a defeated gesture.

_So not wanting to be a fool, that weekend, I was greeting my new secretary at the front doors with a tight rein on my emotions because I would not cross that line even though my heart desired it. And to Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh's astonishment I took Grace on a tour of the house as well as lead her to her new courters, something I never did before with my previous secretaries. I have to say my whole body swelled with pride and joy when Grace appeared to be in awe, grateful, and humbled all at the same time for her quarters as well as her new position. Later I went over my expectations I had for her as my secretary and the hours we would work (i.e., Monday through Saturday with Sunday being our day off)._

_And like William had warned me, admirers even within my own household continued to contend for her affections so what did this 'love sick follower' do? I gave Grace more and more responsibilities such as managing my household, keeping longer hours at work because 'I needed her efficiency', and expecting her to keep me company during all of my meals just so I would have more time with her and effectively keeping other suitors at bay._

_So, now 10 years later not only does she still have my heart but due to a certain redheaded cherub the iron door I slammed over it has been torn down in less than a week; but, I cannot expect 'my enchantress' to return my feelings as I am too old, grumpy, and set in my ways for her tender heart, compassion, and youthfulness to ever love me back._

_Oh well at least she is willing to call me Oliver and be less formal around me like wearing her hair down during the week. Sundays, have always been my favorite day because she dresses different for the day and wears her hair down. On Sundays I will wait like a 'love sick pup' in my office for the click of her heels just so I can get a glimpse of her as she descends down the stairs to head toward Jack, Cecile, Mrs. Greer, Annette, and Mrs. Pugh to all attend mass together. Sheepishly, I have been known to search her out on Sundays after church and lunch with the Hawthornes just so I can spend some leisure time with her. Generally it's within the library where we both lounge in comfortable domestic silence for hours enjoying a good book and for me her company. Oh well ..._

With a sigh Oliver returned his attention back to the _**New York Times**_ to continue the news article about last nights agonizing trials and tribulations with the 'Mudges.'

**Shamefully over 800 couples tried and failed yesterday to get their hands on the $50,000 reward due to their selfishness; but, their ignorance about the broken locket assisted Miss Farrell as she quickly met and interviewed all the applicants and effectively turned them all away by the end of the day.**

**So the question of the night, HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE IMPOSTERS GET THEIR SLIMMY HANDS ON THE MISSING PIECE OF THE LOCKET TO EFFECTIVELY DUPE WARBUCKS AND TAKE WHAT OVER 800 OTHER COUPLES TRIED TO ACHIEVE BUT FAILED? Well let these two reporters share as the plot thickens! As we continued our interview with Miss Hannigan we learned that years ago due to a fire "orphan Annie's" parents were killed and the police brought her several of their possessions for the girl, including the other half of the locket and two family photographs (see page 11C for the two photographs and the forged birth certificate obtained from Regis' purse).**

Oliver quickly stopped reading the rest of the story having read enough and because he was seething. He swiftly started flipping the pages to 11C to view the images 'they' supposedly obtained. _If they truly have photographs of Annie when she was a baby and with her birth parents this could truly crush her. Especially if the world sees them before she's had a chance to hold and cherish them._

Before he could actually look at the photographs a delicate hand came to rest on his right shoulder making him lurch forward and close the paper hastily to conceal the story and photographs after hearing "Sir? Mr. Warbucks?" from the most lovely voice ever to grace his presence.

"What happened to Oliver?" questioned Oliver with a slight edge of doubt and surprise to his whispered request as he slowly gazed up to his slightly rumpled but still absolutely breath taking enchantress. _Oh boy, you have it bad as Annie would say. Cool it down Oliver even though she started calling you Oliver per your request the other day in the garden, and has slowly closed the gap between you when sitting or standing near each other doesn't necessarily mean she reciprocates the same feelings. Especially, if she has gone back to 'sir' and 'Mr. Warbucks'._

As Grace started to caress his shoulder unintentionally out of concern due to his lack of response earlier to his name she whispered, "What? I did use Oliver three times but you weren't responding so I switched."

He slowly blinked up at her with a perplexed expression etched on his face enhancing the creases on his forehead. "You did?" he exhaled as Grace unconsciously removed her hand from his shoulder to caress away his perplexity. She nodded her head affirmatively. _What has you so upset Oliver?_ Grace slowly reached for the paper but Oliver hastily diverted it from her reach.

"Grace ... please, I don't want you to have to relive last night."

"Oliver, something had you seething just a moment ago and you have been huffing and sighing for over 15 minutes. So, please hand over the paper or let me look over your shoulder," pleaded Grace as Oliver continued to stretch his arm further away from her reach. _Oliver don't be so stubborn let me in so I can help you coup as well. Maybe using the Annie card will assist my cause._ "Please ... I want to know what I need to face to protect Annie from more pain." And with that final declaration Oliver knew the last shred of iron around his heart dissolved completely.

"Wait, what do you mean for the last 15 minutes? Drake only just brought the newspaper to me 10 minutes ago! How long have you been awake?"

Sheepishly but not detoured from her goal of perusing the newspaper along with Oliver she whispered shyly, "Since you woke up." _When you removed yourself from the most wonderful embrace I've ever experienced and have always wanted with you. I knew if I alerted you to my wakefulness the bubble around our safe haven would burst, and I feared you would close yourself off again. I wasn't ready to face that possibility plus I got to cuddle with Annie some more and pretend she was my little girl too!_

"You mean you've been awake since I moved? Why in heavens did you pretend to still be asleep?" _So, I could watch the man I adore and lo… No don't go there Grace just because he called you pretty and started touching you more doesn't mean he returns your feelings!_

Trying to avoid the question Grace ducked her head and attempted to reach for the newspaper but Oliver quickly moved it out of her reach. "Oliver!" Grace whispered fiercely to let him know she was not amused while continuing to reach further over him in order to grasp the paper from his hands.

"Grace you didn't answer my question," Oliver whispered back with slight amusement to his tone. _She is so adorable when she gets frustrated with me…_ However, his grin soon turned to sudden surprise as he inhaled quickly because Grace had responded to his amused tone by whipping her head around bringing her lips mere inches away from his._ Leapin' lizards those lips!_ This also took her by surprise causing her to gasp as her eyes enlarged a bit more. _Oh my goodness how I would love to kiss him BUT stop he's your boss even if he wants you to call him Oliver. Get a hold of yourself…_ Then trying to recover and pull back hastily to a more professional position, she lost her grip on the chair and ended up in Oliver's lap.

With an 'oof' and 'ugh' from each prospective person, they both immediately tried unsuccessfully to remain calm and attempt to untangle themselves but to no avail. Oliver, for his part, was trying to keep the newspaper away from Grace as he attempted to try and help boost her up with his other hand while being mindful to grab onto respectable areas of her body. _Steady boy steady, keep your hands off her posterior and her chest! Easier said then done when she continues to wiggle around exciting and awakening another part of my body! Leapin' lizard can this get any worse?_

Grace, for her part, was trying to hoist herself over the left arm of Oliver's chair by pushing off the back of his chair. _Oliver just drop the ridiculous newspaper so you can help me with both your hands this is getting absurd. There is no way I am going to reach for it now in this predicament and cause more noise with Annie sleeping on the couch over there._ But whenever comedy of errors ensue nothing goes as planned; so, the couple's attempts failed as Oliver's hand slipped from her side causing Grace to slip back down but this time when she came down her lips smashed into Oliver's cheek. _This is not how I imagined my lips would connect to his face if I ever had the chance … how humiliating … good heavens how will I ever be able to face him in this room without getting embarrassed. Get up, get up!_ With that thought Grace tried to recover hastily as she pushed back using Oliver's shoulder but when Oliver looked up to see Grace's shocked face again he couldn't help but chuckle softly. _My goodness this is ridiculous and all because I was playing 'keep away' from Grace!_ This caused Grace to erupt into laughter as well which in turn ignited Oliver's belly laugh.

As they continued to laugh at the hilarity of the situation they eventually grabbed onto one another for support which caused them to draw even closer together. This proximity was quickly sobering for the couple, like a cold bucket of ice, but instead of pulling back their lips came crashing together. After several seconds they pulled back to look at one another. Oliver seeing the same passion and desire reflect in Grace's eyes drew her back toward him quickly, however, the kiss was short lived when a squeal of 'yippee' was followed by a small body crashing into the pair from their right.

Before the couple could fully recover the small body started to clamber over the right arm of Oliver's chair attempting to add herself onto their laps peppering them with incessant questions. _I'm so excited, I'm so excited! What a great way'ta wake up even if my bladder is full. I get daddy Warbucks and Grace as a mom! Wait till Abigail hears about this that my match makin' worked! Yes! Yes! Yes! Now let's seal the deal_. "Does this mean we're an actual family now? Grace can I call ya mom? When's the weddin'? Can I be your flower girl?"

"Annie, slow down!" exclaimed Oliver as he dropped the newspaper on his desk in attempts to balance Annie to his right and assist Grace as she tried to shift on his lap to face Annie better. _Oh good heavens, she is going to send me to an early grave! How do we answer this when I'm not even sure if Grace really looo, I mean cares about me like I do her? And MARRIAGE, not that I haven't thought about it for years, but we haven't even courted._

"Well?" asked Annie excitedly as she perched, with a slight bounce, on the arm of the chair since her pursuit of squeezing onto their laps was tenderly halted by Oliver's exclamation and gentle touch.

"Annie, Grace and I haven't even discussed marriage yet. We aren't even in a relationship."

"What do you mean you're not in a relationship? Mom said you've been together for 10 years," Annie answered cheekily back. _Alright, daddy Warbucks, I'll pull out the big guns I'm just getting started if ya want'ta continue'ta deny what everyone else sees. What …_ Annie turned to face Grace when she heard her gasp from astonishment followed by a sudden sob from the 'mom' comment. _Oh how I wish I were your mom baby girl!_ While Oliver was momentarily speechless at the announcement that they've been together for 10 years. _Ten years what in tarn nation is she talking about!? Now what?_ He soon recovered when his attention was drawn back to Grace as she struggled to regain her composure as Annie instantly became worrisome about her use of 'mom' launched herself at Grace haphazardly apologizing for using it._ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for callin' ya mom. I just really want it!_ Grace immediately started to diffuse Annie's worry by pulling her around into her arms into a hug and shushing her apologizes. _It's okay, it's okay, hush now! I will always love you even if being your mom isn't possible!_

This lead to them becoming a tangled mess of three and Oliver finally calling everything to halt fearing the next move would cause the chair to break at the rate they were going. "Annie, Grace as much as I love both of you, I'm afraid at this rate our next location will be on the floor!" _Talk about a slip of the tongue, smooth move Oliver._ Oliver quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain his composure before Grace knocked him out; but, when he opened his eyes he was met with Annie's cheeky smile but his heart lurched when Grace burst into tears. _You love me Oliver!? This makes me so happy but I can't seem to stop crying._

Before he could fully comprehend Grace's reaction Annie threw her arms around him and Grace excitedly proclaiming, "See I knew it! I knew it! I knew you loved each other! You're perfect for each other!" Causing Grace to give out a chuckle through her tears as Oliver and her faces came together again. _Annie I think you would be the only person in the world that would think we were perfect together._ But upon her quick inspection she realized Oliver had diverted his eyes from her as his self consciousness started to flare. _Oliver please look at me! Please don't take it back my heart wouldn't be able to take it. Or are you afraid I don't love you back?_

Grace hastily placed her free hand on his cheek to draw his attention back toward her. She quite happily amended his doubt by stating, "I love you too Oliver," sealing it with a quick kiss. And on that note the chair gave a loud groan causing the three to chuckle, but this time they successfully worked together to untangle their limbs and stand from the chair.

Once they were all standing successfully, Annie threw her arms around them, then dashed for the door announcing over her shoulder with her cheeky grin, "I'll be right back! I need'ta go'ta the bathroom! Don't do, say or read anything before I get back, okay mom and daddy Warbucks!"

When Oliver looked back at Grace to share a good chuckle about 'his ... no possibly their daughter's' sudden departure his disposition quickly changed to a mixture of bemusement, fear, anger, and concern as Grace began to wave the newspaper in front of his nose. _Definitely not how a girl would imagine confessing her love nor hearing she was loved in return ... which all started with you playing keep away with this newspaper …_ Grace soon realized her jest had the opposite affect on Oliver and teasing him about how they ended up tangled in a mess and confessing their love to one another in less than 10 minutes would not be warranted at that moment.

"Oliver, what is it? Something's in this newspaper that's made you upset again! Please tell me!" _Don't hide something important from me especially if its about you or Annie!_

Oliver quickly snatched the newspaper from Grace as he glanced toward the door. He swiftly tucked Grace into his side wanting her close as well as a means of support as he awkwardly turned to page 11C. He then turned their embrace toward the door so they would be able to see Annie return. When he was finally successful at turning to 11C Grace grabbed for the other side of the newspaper to assist him after she realized what he was doing. Then they both hastily glanced at the photographs he knew immediately when Grace acknowledged his earlier response when her grip on his side tightened.

There in black and white was the most adorable, chubby, smiling, toothless, curly top baby starring right back at them. _Oh my goodness, NO how in the world did they get their hands on Annie's baby picture. This is so unfair to Annie and to us!_ Right next to that one was another picture of the same baby in the middle of a blanket being propped up by a woman kneeling beside her but whose face was obscured by her curls. There was also a dark headed man lounging on the blanket but he had his back toward the camera. It appeared as if the family was on a picnic most likely before the hard times hit them. _These definitely would have been extra ammo to use against us if Grace and I continued to question their legitimacy especially when the faces of the true 'Mudges' were obscured._

"Oh Oliver, how could things have been so hard that they would want to give up that beautiful face!" exclaimed Grace. _Even as a baby she had spunk I can just tell because of that cheeky little grin. It's so unfair we have to share these precious moments with the world!_ "How in the world did the _**New York Times**_ get those photographs?!"

"Grace, hold that thought, I want to make sure Annie doesn't see this page until we can gently explain the whole situation to her. Pages 8C-10C have other photographs from last night that go along with the news article but I'll skip the part relating to these photographs until we have them in our possession! Especially since, I'm pretty sure, Annie was referring to this as 'not reading anything until I get back'." Grace nodded in agreement as she briskly ran a finger one last time over Annie as a baby while Oliver hastily continued, "These were left with the locket after the fire in Miss Hannigan's care I believe the 'false Mudges' were going to use them if the locket and birth certificate weren't enough to fool us! They were in the 'false Mrs. Mudge's' purse and that's how the _**New York Times**_ obtained copies! Anything to make a dime while ignoring the repercussions their actions may cause others especially Annie!"

"Oliver quick I hear Annie returning!" Oliver hastily flipped the newspaper back to the front page just as Annie came bounding into the room.

"What did I miss?!" exclaimed Annie with her typical gusto as she plowed back into Grace and Oliver's embrace. The force elicited two 'oofs' but both recipients gladly accepted her hug. Grace tenderly ran her fingers through Annie's curls as Oliver squeezed her tighter to reinforce her 'bear hug'._ I am starting to quote Annie more and more, haha. Won't my associates be shocked when during a meeting I start 'spouting off', there I go again, Annie's expressions to prove my point!? I'm sure they will think I've gone mad!_ Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by Annie's exasperated questions, "Now what? You're suppose'ta be happy 'cause you two final told each other ya love one 'nother."

"Oh, Annie, we are happy but we are also feeling so many other emotions right now as well due to the last 48 hours," explained Grace. _Geez, in the last 48 hours I have gone from being elated that you were going to stay with us along with Oliver's compliments and his request that I call him Oliver. Then within four hours my elation shattered because you turned us down and wanted to find your real parents. On top of those feelings, that same day I put on my brave face to support and cheer you on as my heart was slowly breaking as Oliver made his offer on the Burt Healy Show. The next day I experienced a mixture of what I can only describe as aggravation, disgust, and disappointment toward the liars who wanted to use you for money as well as my continued sorrow that I may loose you and even Oliver again. Then I felt the most intense pain, that struck my heart, when we turned you over to the 'false Mudges'! Oh, how I never want to feel that pain again! But the worst feelings occurred when your friends showed up and told us the 'false Mudges' tricked us resulting in your danger, and they continued to multiply as we watched you dangle from the bridge. I only began to hope, relax, and feel that elation creep back into my heart when Oliver validated that he still wanted you as his daughter while we all cuddled on the couch!_

"Like what emotions? 'Cause I'm mostly feeling happy but I can't explain all the other emotions I feel … like … well I can definitely say I'm … as mad as a hornet toward Miss Hannigan, her brother, and his dame for dupin' you. Who wouldn't be, right? But I mean golly, I'm somewhat sad, maybe even melony 'bout my real folks but really I didn't know 'em," added Annie as she looked up at Oliver with such fierceness in her eyes with the last statement. _Melony?_

"Sweetheart do you mean melancholy?" Grace gently asked as she tenderly ruffled Annie's hair with a slight chortle to her tone.

Annie replied, "Yep that's what I meant melony."

"First off, it's pronounced melon-ka-lee," Grace gently corrected to not offend Annie's limited vocabulary. Because in the last week Annie had demonstrated a great desire to increase her vocabulary skills by picking up and practicing new words when responding to her and some of the other staff who were willing to nurture her skills. "And how in the world do you know what that word means?"

"Abigail, helped me on Sunday after church and shoppin' when I told her daddy Warbucks wore the same face as Sandy did when I told him in the alley where I found him that I couldn't take him home." _It's also the same look most orphans 'perience when gazin' upon a family, but I didn't want'ta voice that out loud (to avoid causin' melon-ka-lee to creep back inta mom and daddy)._

"When did your daddy wear that face?" Grace asked through a chuckle due to the absurdity of the comparison as well as Oliver's face which displayed a mixture of incredibility, embarrassment, and bewilderment._ I can't keep laughing like this without relieving my bladder first. Geez, what time is it? Oh nearly 6:00 a.m. I'm sure the other girl's exhaustion from their long run won't keep them down long especially if they are anything like Annie. They will probably be up by or before 8:00 a.m. raring to go._ "You know what? Why don't you hold that thought for 15 minutes and go and see if Mrs. Pugh is in the kitchen and also see if Sandy needs let out. If Mrs. Pugh is in the kitchen ask her quietly for a pot of coffee for your father and I. While you are doing that we will both go freshen up real quick and meet you back here."

"Okay!" responded Annie quietly as she dashed toward the kitchen to fulfill Grace's request.

"Oliver, hide the newspaper or take it with …" However, Grace was unable to complete her request because Oliver had spun her around quickly to give her a long kiss. Grace quickly recovered from her surprise snaking her arms around his neck to draw him closer. They only pulled apart when air was required to continue to breath. "Not … that I'm complaining … but … what was that for?" Grace breathlessly asked.

"I've been wanting to do that for years … and also ever since earlier I have had this uncontrollable urge to continue where we left off but unfortunately we've had a 10 year old, redheaded chaperone among us deterring that impulse. However, I love that redheaded chaperone so much I wouldn't want her to think I'm a monster by devouring your lips and causing you to require oxygen," initially responded Oliver breathlessly from the lack of air but soon his voice gained strength as he regained oxygen to his lungs.

"Oh Oliver, me too but I really need to freshen up! I'm also afraid if we don't leave now Annie will return and then we really won't be able to contain her enthusiasm long enough to leave and take care of some much needed business."

"No, I agree … and yes … I will take the newspaper with me … so curious young eyes don't look at it without us!" Oliver responded pecking Grace's lips during each pause but sealed his lips with hers once more after he finished his statement until they were both out of air again. When they pulled up to catch their breaths he rested his forehead against hers then softly kissed it as they both slowly released each other from their embrace.

"I'll see you in 10 minutes you better be here by 6:10 or Annie or I will probably send out the guards looking for you," Grace said as she quickly dashed barefoot toward the stairs in order to run to her suite to use the facility then change and freshen up her appearance before returning to the office. _I must look like a sight! I need to pull my appearance together because I am sure that once we we've spent valuable time together as a … dear lord, do I even dare to hope as a 'family?' Leapin' lizards, a girl can definitely dream especially after the events of this morning! Oh Grace get it together! You need to hurry because once the rest of the girls are up you will not have the luxury to freshen up while you and the rest of the staff attend to all their needs!_

Oliver on the other hand started toward the elevator not wanting Grace to know that he too was headed toward his suites as well to not only freshen up, but to retrieve a special item he's had stored away for eight years. _Yippee! I feel like a kid in a candy store! Who would have thought that the beauty actually loves the beast back!? Now, instead of looking at the ring and longing for Grace to wear it, she may actually accept it._

When Oliver entered his room he headed straight toward his large bureau that served as his daily suit holder; but, it also had several trick compartments to hold his most valuable possessions including part of his jewelry line. _Most people think my valuables are behind that Rembrandt over there but if someone were able to break into this room they would have a rude awaking. It's a great decoy and trips the alarm to alert the police, as well as, my body guards. This bureau was a wonderful find in Monte Carlo several years ago and the only person who is aware of its trick compartments as well as myself is Grace. Leapin' lizards! If you really think about it she is my most trusted companion and has been from the beginning. Maybe Annie isn't so far off when she said we've have been in a 'relationship' for 10 years, just without the sweeter benefits._

_Holy Moses, when did I give Grace all this trust and if I really think about it power over my estate? Most likely shortly after I gave her my heart! Grace … has been a God send from day one starting in William's office. Not only does she do her job well, but she demonstrates great loyalty, trustworthiness, and compassion toward me and others. It must have somehow solidified my willingness to share some very important information that could easily be a huge temptation to be used against me by a weaker person._ He mused as he reached for his most precious possession, held in the very back of the top shelf of the last hidden compartment.

He slowly raised it to the light to admire it._ It's beauty doesn't match Grace's but when I saw it at Tiffany's years ago I had to add it to my collection in hopes of giving it to her one day. I remember the day I purchased it, we had just returned from a two week long business trip in Paris. We took one of my large yachts, not only was it very successful, but it was the most exhilarating and carefree time I had in years._

_It was Grace's fourth year with me! I wanted to spend time with her outside of the office. I wanted to see the young vibrant side of her who loved to tease, laugh, and love those around her. I slowly began to note that as our working relationship continued to grow and become stronger, her natural light and vibrancy began to fade around me. The only time she exhibited those around me after our first year was when her family was around, so at that particular time right before that business trip I selfishly wanted her vibrancy back in my presence (Unfortunately, due to my busy schedule my monthly meals with the Hawthornes dwindled and after the crash it became nil; however, I wasn't the brute so many claimed me to be to ban Grace from partaking in her family meals). Especially when I heard through the grapevine that she had a possible new beau trying to court her!_

_Even though I wanted her to myself, I feared: one, she would remain professional the whole trip, and two, I also knew how society would view our long trip on my yacht alone. I didn't want to damage her reputation. I had already heard tongues wag among my associates and their wives about the beauty I hired as my private secretary. Little did they know her true value as my employ, confidant, and if I dare say my best associate besides one William Hawthorne!_

_Anyway, so I encouraged her to invite William, Esther, Ellis, and Abigail to join us for the trip as a vacation as well. Not only would Grace's disposition be warm, loving, and playful with them around I could also randomly learn information about this possible suitor I heard about through the staff gossip chain._

_It was the most wonderful trip that now I continue to make sure we do it once a year like an anniversary. Not only do we get effective work down but I also get the added bonus to see Grace let her hair down, so to speak. However, on the first voyage I learned the most wonderful news from young Abigail that there was a potential suitor but after going out on a few dates Grace rejected him! Abigail also implied that the dates were just to appease one of Grace's church friends who had been pestering her to date her cousin. I was so elated by the news I think I had a slight bounce to my step the rest of the trip._

_Each year on this trip, I seem to become more bolder with my tactile contact with Grace. My hand finds its way to her lower back to guide her around, I purposefully stand or sit a bit closer to her, and even on occasion will brush up against her just slightly. Normally, Grace will grace me with the most wonderful soft smiles which send a jolt right to my hardened heart. However, my most treasured moments are when I hold her as we dance to music after dinner because the others are dancing with their respective partners. Unfortunately, like clock work after our trip to Paris is complete our professionalism creeps right back in within 24 hours. _Oliver continued to inspect the ring and its glimmer utilizing the light from the lamps all while trying to curb the mounting hope, elation, and anticipation of finally presenting it to Grace.

_I remember it completely baffled me, the first year, I was so elated by how the trip and personal interactions went that I unconsciously went to Tiffany's to buy a ring. Robert, the head clerk as well as my personal account manager there had been pestering me to visit with the purpose of increasing my collection for several months. Of course, this was not one of my favorite things to do so I often put it off, but upon our return I had a message from him to stop by when I was available. It seemed like the most opportune time and I continue this tradition since that first trip to venture there each Sunday after we return from Paris. One, because I am relaxed enough to endure this tedious task, and two, we don't start work until Wednesday to regain our land legs._

_Anyway, I was in an amazing mood after our first trip so I decided to give it a whirl. Generally, Tiffany's is closed on Sundays (like the majority of the country's stores) but when you are a billionaire the doors are open whenever you're available. So, I called Robert at his house to say I was available that day to increase my inventory and he quickly agreed to meet me there!_

_Of course, my inventory at the time involved and continues to involve both men and women's jewelry. So, Robert had pulled out the most exquisite items in the store for me to choose from at that moment. Mostly necklaces, cuff links, earrings, men's rings, and men's accessories. Seldom up until then, did I have interest in women's rings but I would always add one or two to my collection, but not with real interest._

_However, as the hour was drawing late Robert finally pulled out the last drawer of jewelry. As I perused the selection with more interest then I ever had before the most breathtaking blue marquis cut diamond engagement ring caught my eye. When I picked it up Robert went into detail about its qualities stating the ring elegance and charm were due to a fancy blue marquis cut diamond center stone surrounded by a beautiful diamond halo. As I grunted indifference to his monologue I was the opposite inside, I was ecstatic to find a piece that would set off her eyes! Of course, I played it off nonchalantly and told Robert to place it in my trunk with the rest of the pieces I had picked out even though I wanted to personally pocket it. I picked out two more rings to continue the rues then told him to pack it all up because the hour was growing late. I was going to miss my Sunday evening with Grace, and unfortunately I did due to an accident on the road._

_By the time I got home she had already turned in for the night. The next morning as I played with the ring in my pocket as encouragement to start my pursuit of earning her affections I realized quickly my purchase was for not when she came down to breakfast with the air of professionalism and not a shred of THE GRACE on the yacht! That's when I realized that her disposition during that time was not because of me but due to her family. So, when Wednesday rolled around I had her file the invoice to my Tiffany's trip, and I placed the ring in the back of the top shelf of my trick compartments._

_Sadly, I usually look at the ring once a year after our trips to Paris when I would get a glimpse of what life could be like if Grace truly loved me in return. Yes selfishly I did not want to loose those two weeks of bliss (especially since I would always have to do those two weeks of business in Paris) so I forged the yearly anniversary trip with all the Hawthornes, including young Willis this spring just so I can get a glimpse of the carefree and loving Grace that is hidden around me for most of the year! However, this week with Annie has been an added bonus this year, I dare say, especially with her encouragement and insight that Grace thought of me more than her employer … but possibly someone more special … what did she say "like sliced bread"? So ... now that I know that Grace returns my affections …_

Oliver instantly clamped his fist over the ring, like a cold bucket of ice, his musings went toward self ridicule and darker thoughts. Then he slowly released the vise grip he had on the ring and returned his gaze back to it; but, instead of admiring it like before his grip on it was like a mere commoner beholding a priceless item, being fearful of damaging it or dropping it, in a jeweler's shop, because it's unattainable due to its value. However, his dark musings weren't really directed toward the ring but who it was meant for, Grace. _Dear lord, how could someone like Grace return my affections and my love? What did I do to deserve her? Should I really shackle her down to a tyrant while she is an angel? Whose natural beauty shines from within due to her compassion, natural warmth, and kindness where I am miserly, blind, and too old for her. Who up until a week ago only cared about money, power, and capitalism. Whose heart until a few days ago was closed off to any kind of love in order to prevent immense pain from rejection and humiliation? No, I should set her free …_

Unfortunately, due to his reflections and self deprecations he didn't realize how much time had passed as Annie burst into his room. Nor was he aware that Annie saw the ring in his hand as well as his pensive look as he slowly went to put it back in the drawer, dejectedly. Annie being the perceptive child she is did not want him to give up, so plowed into his body for a supportive hug causing the ring to fly out of his hand and roll under the bureau. Will the comedy of errors ever cease today?

* * *

PS- a link to the ring I discussed in this chapter is available on my profile if you wish for a visual.


	2. Chapter 2 - 6:05-6:30 am

This chapter contain's Annie's POV and musings of the first few days with Oliver and Grace.

I also used an old Irish tune in this chapter, _Ballyeamon Cradle Song, _which I do not own nor do I own the 1982 cast. I only own the Hawthornes, Abigail, Ellis, Willis, Jack, and Alan.

_Many thanks to my beta Sis21K!_

* * *

Chapter 2 - 6:05-6:30 a.m.

6:05 a.m. – Mr. Warbucks' Office

(Six minutes after her kitchen duties)

Annie returned to the office and was somewhat surprised both her parents weren't still there and her heart lurched a bit. _You silly goose they said they needed'ta freshen up before we continued'ta discuss our future as a 'family'._ Annie then started to snicker as she recalled her conversation with Mrs. Pugh, Mrs. Greer, Cecile, Drake and a few others in the kitchen. Annie was even more surprised to see Esther and William sitting among the others drinking their third pot of coffee. She quickly learned that they had arrived at the mansion soon after the orphans arrived because Mrs. Pugh immediately called Esther to inform her of the manhunt. _Boy were some of 'em surprised when I told 'em that not only were daddy Warbucks and I gonna be a family but Grace was gonna be my mom too. Like a real family! What's wrong with all these people don't they see what me and mommy's family see? Well I take that back, I know Mrs. Pugh, the Asp, and Punjab see it too and maybe even Mrs. Greer! Especially after Punjab said, 'Buddha says a man will always appear shirley and mean when he doesn't listen to his heart,' last Saturday morning'ta Mrs. Pugh, Mrs. Greer, and the Asp and they all nodded their heads in agreement. So at the time I figured it had'ta be 'bout daddy's true feelings 'bout mom! BUT, I'm gettin' 'head of myself, I must really be tired 'cause my thoughts are goin' a mile a minute._

_I mean I saw it first hand my first and second nights here but at the time I was too tired'ta figure it out! I mean leapin' lizards, I remember how mom (I like saying that) was shakin' up after that Bolshevik man attempted'ta bomb her and daddy up! After she helped me back'ta my room and I saw how upset she was I wondered if I could comfort her like Molly. So I pretended'ta be a bit scared and asked if we could cuddle in the chair for a bit._

_I remember bein' a bit nervous, I mean golly gee whiz, even if I thought my parents were alive its e'ery orphan's dream'ta be cuddled by someone. It definitely wasn't gonna be like cuddlin' with Molly it would be like a 'mother/daughter' cuddle! I had ne'er had the … the lusherie ... no that's not it ... hmmm, luxury that's it, only in my dreams! I like usin' those big words mom and daddy use!_

_Anyway, I remember ringin' my hands after my offer 'cause I was pretty sure mom was gonna turn me down. After all her eyes bugged out a bit from her surprise after my request. However, her surprise turned inta a slow grin and she answered "I think that would be a lovely idea I know I need a good cuddle." So, she lead me o'er'ta the chair that sits off in the corner of my room._

_Howe'er, at first when she settled me in her lap I was a bit stiff 'cause I didn't know whatta do I've always been the one'ta comfort the other girls! How was I suppose'ta do it with mom? After all she was the one holdin' me but the warm fuzzy feelin' that surrounded me when her arms wrapped 'round me helped me relax inta her._

_Slowly I felt her shakin' ease up especially when my whole body relaxed inta hers and I tucked my head under her chin. She started'ta rock us in the chair I didn't realize the chair actually rocked I just thought it was a fancy o'er stuffed chair. Then if I didn't think the warm fuzzy feelings could get any stronger she started'ta nuzzle my head and then kissed my forehead a few times as she started'ta hum an Irish lullaby._

_I remember thinkin' when I thought my real parents were still alive that I hoped my real mom would do that with me when they returned for me and not think I was'ta big. Then her hummin' turned inta the most wonderful words:_

**_Rest tired eyes a while_**

**_Sweet is thy baby's smile_**

**_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_**

**_Sleep, sleep, grah mo chree_**

**_Here on you mamma's knee_**

**_Angels are guarding_**

**_And they watch o'er thee_**

**_The birdeens sing a fluting song_**

**_They sing to thee the whole day long_**

**_Wee fairies dance o'er hill and dale_**

**_For very love of thee_**

**_Dream, Dream, grah mo chree_**

**_Here on your Mamma's knee_**

**_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_**

**_As you sleep may Angels watch over_**

**_And may they guard o'er thee._**

**_The primrose in the sheltered nook_**

**_The crystal stream the babbling brook_**

**_All these things God's hands have made_**

**_For very love of thee_**

**_Twilight and shadows fall_**

**_Peace to His children all_**

**_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_**

**_As you sleep_**

**_May Angels watch over and May the guard o'er thee_**

_I remember feelin' so lucky that she picked me the kid in the whippin' closet! Once she finished the song she went back'ta hummin' it. I soon looked up at her though when I heard her start'ta sniff. Her look was that look all orphans get when they want somethin' bad! And the two things an orphan wants bad are love and a family! The same look that Sandy gave me in the alley that mela … melon-ka-lee look with a twist of longin'! The same one daddy got the next day and the day after that but I'm gettin' ahead of myself._

_So anyway, I kinda got uncomfortable, I mean how do you comfort an adult? I mean this was new for me! So, I thought maybe gettin' her mind off of the things she didn't have would be the way'ta go, however, at the time I didn't realize what she longed for was daddy and a family._

_What better way'ta get your mind off of things then'ta teach someone a song!? So I asked, "Miss Farrell what's that song you just sang? Can you teach it'ta me?"_

_Mom's response was with a grin and her tears slowly dried up when she told me about** Ballyeamon Cradle Song** an ol' Irish lullaby her mom use'ta sing to her; however, her voice did hitcha bit when she went on'ta explain her mom passed away as well as her father, but her second mom Esther continued'ta sing it'ta her and her sister, Abigail. When she told me 'bout her parents being dead I just had'ta give her a giant bear hug 'cause she was an orphan too!_

_Mom let out a big 'oof' along with a chuckle and asked, "Annie, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"_

_I said, "I'm sorry ya lost your parents its awful bein' an orphan, but I'm glad ya and Abigail got more parents instead of endin' up in an orphanage. So whose your second parents? What's their names? Can I meet 'em? Can I meet Abigail? What are they like?"_

_Mom's tears were completely dried up by then and she started'ta laugh again, a nice belly laugh, 'cause I could feel it as we cuddled. She gently squeezed me'ta her again causin' those warm fuzzy feelings'ta return. She said, "Annie, you are such a gem! I'm glad you're here!" I feared she would clam up and tell me it was time for bed but she didn't!_

_So for 30 minutes or so she told me all about Esther and William Hawthorne and how her parents, Rebecca and Elmer, were tenants of theirs when she was young, but when they moved out Esther and her mother remained friends. She said she and Abigail were lucky Esther and William took'em in and became their second parents after her mom died 'cause her dad couldn't take care of'em 'cause he missed her mom too much. Then she told me how her dad died a year later. (I started'ta figure out by the way she held me when parts of the story got tough for her 'cause she would start'ta nuzzle my head.)_

_She said she was very lucky that Esther and William loved her sister and her like they were their own and volunteered'ta be their second parents. She also told me that they both held a special place in her heart long before that 'cause she realized as a young child that they had no children 'cause they died when they were born. She said she always felt they needed her love 'cause they didn't have children of their own. So, as a child when she made her parents something special she made sure she made Esther and William something too so they wouldn't feel left out. I thought that was really swell of her!_

_She also told me that daddy and William were good friends for over 20 years. I was like golly that's 'long time. She went on'ta tell me that's how she got her job with daddy years later. Mom stated that as a young teenager, after meetin' daddy and listenin'ta all his stories of success, that she started'ta dream 'bout bein' one of his associates. Mom said one night she overheard him sayin'ta William that he wished he had an associate that spoke Spanish and French, whom he could trust, she knew then that she needed'ta study those languages in college too. She then wistfully stated that as she was attendin' college and workin' for William that she quickly realized that the business world was cruel toward women and that bein' an associate was far fetched in most realms; but, she could definitely secure a secretary's job. So she got her bachelor's in business management but made sure she minored in dictation/typing, Spanish, and French (whatever minor means). She also said that the likelihood of workin' with daddy was slim 'cause prior'ta college he never acknowledged her at meals or within the boardin' house._

_Oh my I got derailed 'gain … my mind really is moosh this mornin'. Anyway, mom said that William and Esther knew her worth as an associate so they cooked up a plan'ta get daddy'ta hire mom as his secretary. Mom said she had no idea at the time. I filed that information away to ask them later if I was gonna spend time with 'em but not when mom was 'round._

_After talkin' more about Esther and William, she went onta tell me that her sister Abigail was 25 years old and happily married to a wonderful man named Ellis. Abigail and Ellis grew up together at the boardin' house. He was a Hawthorne too but he was William's cousin's son (one of 13 kids). Mom said that Ellis came and stayed with William and Esther 'cause William's cousin couldn't afford all his kids. Mom chuckled when recallin' that Ellis and Abigail were pals for a long time and the thought of bein' romantically involved often made 'em cringe. Mom said Ellis went'ta college'ta follow William's foot steps inta law. Mom said he too worked for William in school and right outta school (She said that Ellis now works for daddy a lot 'cause of his ca … ca … charisma and loyalty)._

_Anyway, I got side tracked 'gain, mom said that one day somethin' switched with their relationship. Later in the week, I asked Abigail what made them fall for each other (tryin'ta figure out how'ta help mom and daddy). Abigail said that one day she went'ta have lunch with William and Ellis, and she caught another girl flirtin' with Ellis. She said she felt the green eyed monster take o'er and didn't want'ta loose him. She said Ellis told her a few years ago that he started thinkin' of Abigail differently when she came down the stairs for her senior dance and said she looked like a goddess. Abigail went onta tell me that unfortunately he wasn't the one takin' her'ta the dance. I started'ta get the feelin' that jealousy played a lot in 'em gettin' together and that they didn't want no one else takin' what they wanted. So, I had'ta think, how in the world would I get mom and daddy together._

_Geez, I must really need sleep 'cause my thoughts are so scattered right now! Back'ta mom tellin' me about her family … once she talked'ta me about Ellis and Abigail she then went on'ta tell me about Willis. That's when that 'orphan look' rolled over her real quick and I almost missed it ... that is, when she talked 'bout her one year ol' nephew, Willis, who was named after his dad and William. However, the look passed real quick when she started'ta talk about how cute he was and some funny stories 'bout him. She told me that on Sundays she meets up with Esther, William, Abigail, Ellis, and Willis for church and afterward they go'ta Esther and William's house for lunch and tea. Then William or Ellis will bring her home 'cause she rides'ta church with Mrs. Pugh and a few of the others._

_I asked her what time she usually got home and she said around 4 p.m. where she usually heads'ta the library'ta read a good book since its her only day off. Then this look came across her face (not the 'orphan look' but that look that man in the movie gave'ta that lady) when she said that daddy often came in there at the same time'ta read his book and lounge with her. I have'ta say I really like callin' 'em mom and daddy in my head!_

_I soon asked her if I could go'ta church with her on Sunday and meet her family. She thought it was a grand idea. Mom also said that maybe we could change up the meal time and request that one of the clothing (which specializes in children apparel) open up especially for us on Sunday after church. She said it would be fun goin' shoppin' with Esther and Abigail afterward for some more clothes. Of course, I thought she had grown two heads, Cecile had made me three by the end of the day along with a new night gown. Mom chuckled again and said, "Annie, a girl can never have too many clothes especially when she only had one to start with!"_

_I asked her about lunch and she said we could ask Mrs. Pugh'ta pack'a light lunch in a basket for the four of us. Then after shoppin' we could return'ta Esther and William's house for an early supper._

_Then I asked 'bout the boys and she said that tomorrow she would call the girls up to see if they were interested. If they were, Esther would most likely prepare a light lunch for the boys at the boardin' house. So, I said that sounded like a swell idea! Little did I know that the next day daddy would get that 'orphan look' himself and become 'shirley and mean' all day long and on Sunday mornin' too__!_

_After awhile I started'ta feel sleepy but I really wanted'ta hear that song again. So, I asked if mom wouldn't mind singin' it'ta me again. I couldn't believe it! She did and continued'ta rock me as well! Soon I couldn't stop yawnin' so mom stopped singin' and suggested I hop inta bed. Once I hopped inta bed she tucked me in, and picked the song up where she left off. That's when I saw him outside the door lookin' in with that 'orphan look', but as soon as mom finished the song and got up'ta leave he was gone. However, I was sooooo tired by then'ta think 'bout what that might mean!_

_The next mornin' I actually gotta sleep in 'til 5:30 a.m.! Sandy needed let out so I crept outta my room, but the whole house was dark with only a few table lamps givin' off light. It was a bit eerie! Thank goodness Mrs. Pugh showed me the side door'ta let Sandy outta. She said that the main doors around the house were booby trapped with alarms'ta alert the Asp and Punjab that someone was tryin'ta break in!_

_After I let Sandy out and I went'ta the restroom myself, I wandered 'round the main floor a bit but all was quiet. Since no one was 'round, I quietly went back up the stairs toward my room, but then I turned 'round and headed'ta mom's rooms. I wasn't keen on returnin'ta my room especially since the house was a bit spooky in the dark!_

_I was lucky her doors weren't locked so I slowly crept inta her bedroom. I whispered'ta Sandy'ta stay put in the outer room. Since my eyes had adjusted'ta the dark I was able'ta make mom out on the right side of the bed. At first I wasn't sure whatta do but my feet started'ta move on their own. As I came in fronta mom my hand worked on it's own and started'ta poke her. When I realized what I had done I pulled my hand back like it was on fire but my body froze with fright. Before I could get outta there mom's eyes slowly opened and she sleepily whispered, "Annnnnie, arreee you alllllright? What tttime is it, dear?"_

_I said, "It's 'round 5:45 a.m. but nobodies up!"_

_"Annie, no one starts work until 7:00 a.m. the only one that might be up before then is Mrs. Pugh; but, generally she doesn't get started until 6:30 a.m. because Mr. Warbucks doesn't get up until 8:30 a.m.," she said a bit louder but her tone still held that tiredness. "Why don't you go back to bed? While you are staying with us you can sleep in as long as your heart desires."_

_"But Miss Farrell I have slept in! Miss Hannigan always gets us up 'round 4 a.m.'ta work after comin' in from'a night on the town!"_

_Mom's eyes bugged out after that statement but she did the strangest thing (at least'ta me at the time). Insteada sendin' me away she flipped her covers back and pulled me down in fronta her then wrapped her arms 'round me and kissed the back of my head. Mom then pulled the covers back over us. She said with a hitch'ta her voice, "Well, I'd like to go back to sleep until at least 7:00 a.m. Do you think you could cuddle with me a bit?" Who was I'ta deny this comfortable position!? So I said sure and you know what I fell asleep within two minutes!_

_Around 7:00 a.m. we woke up and mom sent me'ta my rooms'ta freshen up. Mrs. Greer was there with my soap and bubbles'ta take a bath again even though I took one the day before. Who was I'ta complain? It was bubbles! After gettin' 'freshened up,' like mom refers'ta it, I skipped down'ta the main floor. Mom and Mrs. Pugh were already in the dining room waitin'ta serve me breakfast. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, fruit, orange juice, milk, and coffee. You woulda thought I died and gone'ta heaven! I said, "Leapin' lizards!"_

_Mrs. Pugh just chuckled and mom grinned as she guided me'ta the buffet. I was still in awe of all the food when mom asked, "Annie what would you like to eat? I know you ate just a sandwich last night since Mr. Warbucks cancelled Mrs. Pugh's planned dinner. However, the good news is we will have it tonight!"_

_"Oh, Miss Farrell, the sandwich was swell! It was a lot better than I usually eat!" I said excitedly just thinkin' about the moist bread and the wonderful 'gooey' cheese inside it. However, when I looked at mom and Mrs. Pugh they had a look of confusion and shock on their faces._

_Mrs. Pugh then asked gently as if'ta not offend me, "Annie, what do you normally eat at the orphanage?"_

_I replied, "Hot mush three times a day on a good day, cold mush then warm mush two times a day on an okay day, but if Miss Hannigan is in a bad mood and spittin' nails at us then its cold mush two times a day. If we are lucky'ta eat sandwiches the bread is 'bout five days ol' from the bakery down the street. The cheese is somewhat ol'. Ya know maybe a few edges are moldy. Whoever is on kitchen duty carefully slices around the mold'ta not waste what's edible." I said this with my head down a bit 'shamed of where I came from but I wasn't gonna let that ruin my day! I grinned real big at 'em and said "So, that gooey cheese sandwich was perfect!"_

_But, then when I really looked at their faces, 'cause I wondered why mom had squeezed my shoulder a bit harder, I realized I musta offended them! I tried to back pedal and apologize for what I don't know; but, then Mrs. Pugh and mom held one of those 'adult-eye' conversations. Then as if they came'ta some agreement Mrs. Pugh suggested I start that day out with oatmeal with fresh fruit and a small plate of eggs! It was delicious!_

_As Mrs. Pugh helped me with my plate mom excused herself'ta get more milk which I thought was kinda funny 'cause there was already a pitcher out, but who was I'ta say anythin'. Once Mrs. Pugh helped me'ta the table she returned'ta the kitchen so I waited for mom'ta come back. That's when daddy Warbucks came inta the dining room._

_I giggled a bit when he gave a startled look when he noticed me in the dinin' room. He musta forgot I was there! Mom came back inta the room about that time, but not carryin' a pitcher of milk. I asked, "Where's the other pitcher of milk?" Mom's face was priceless not only 'cause daddy was there but 'cause she forgot what she went inta the kitchen for in the first place._

_Mom greeted daddy in a soft, gentle tone, "Good morning, sir. What would you like for breakfast?_

_However, daddy greeted mom with a loud, boomin' voice, "Good morning Miss Farrell. I'll take some scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon, and two slices of toast." I was a bit shocked when he didn't add please at the end. Poor mom jumped a bit with his gruff tone but quickly recovered with a slight smile on her face (not one that reached her eyes though)._

_She replied with a, "yes sir, right away, sir." This is when it got interestin' 'cause I noticed them secretly checkin' each other out. Daddy was watchin' mom o'er his newspaper, and I could tell mom was checkin' daddy out even though she had her head pent over the buffet'ta get daddy's food. It was like watchin' my own live movie._

_Mom returned'ta the table with daddy's plate as well as her own. As she sat down daddy went over their adenda … no that's not it … hmmm … AGENDA that's it ... agenda for the day. Mom listened and every once in awhile would add an 'affirmative' or 'I will get on that sir', but mostly daddy that mornin' was quite borin'. After listin' off all his agenda for Saturday he went back'ta the newspaper. That's when mom turned her attention back'ta me._

_She asked me if I was enjoyin' my breakfast and then started'ta tell me what she had planned for me that day while she and daddy worked. I asked if it would be alright'ta visit her and daddy after dinner in the office. Daddy then looked up from the newspaper and said I could come in toward my bedtime as long as I kept quiet while he and mom worked. Mom smiled a true reach-your-eye smile at daddy and the most amazin' thing happened daddy smiled right back; but, he soon looked away from mom and then cleared his throat like he was embarrassed or somethin'. Then I saw it, mom's smile wavered a bit and the light in her eyes disappeared until she looked back at me._

_She then got really excited'ta share with me that while I was gettin' 'freshened up' she had phoned Esther and Abigail about tomorrow's plans and they were all for it! I squealed like a pig getting' his mornin' slop, but before I could get a word in daddy asked in his boomin', grumpy voice, "What plans?"_

_Mom quickly told daddy the plans she thought of last night before tuckin' me inta bed with her family after church; but, instead of daddy bein' supportive of the plan or askin' to join us he quickly stood up leavin' half his food and left the dinin' room. Mom was so shocked her mouth fell open and stayed that way for a good minute._

_Not wantin'ta cause trouble I asked if we should cancel with her family. She said no quickly 'cause, one, she wanted'ta get me some new clothes like a bathin' suit and, two, she wanted her family'ta meet me. Plus, they already agreed'ta the plans. For the rest of the meal mom entertained me and I her but she would every once in awhile sneak a look out the side of her eyes lookin' for daddy. As we finished up the meal and started'ta get up'ta leave mom heaved a big sigh then straightened her shoulders like she was goin' inta battle; but, before she went'ta help daddy she lead me'ta my first tennis lesson._

_I felt real special when she watched my lesson start and she didn't leave until daddy yelled over the balcony of his office that he was ready'ta work. Due to his behavior at breakfast I was a bit scared'ta go inta his office after dinner even though he gave me permission so instead I hung out in the library beside the office with the Asp as he taught me how'ta play checkers. That's when I first heard Punjab refer'ta 'shirley and mean' when he said to the Asp, "Tomorrow will be even more unpleasant 'cause his heart's desire will be away interruptin' their evenin' ritual."_

_I said, "Huh, hearts desire!" _

_Punjab's famous buddha statements began at that moment when he said, "Buddha says a man will always appear shirley and mean when he doesn't listen to his heart." I know I had'ta of had a bewildered look on my face like a bear gettin' caught stealin' the beekeeper's honey, but again I filed that information away for 'nother day. I felt like I was close to solvin' the puzzle that involved mom and daddy._

_While I was just gettin' a hang of the game I heard mom say softly with a bit of a quake'ta her voice, "Sir, I need to get Annie to bed!" This caused my head to pop up and I surely had a pout on my face 'cause the Asp gave a good chuckle._

_Daddy quickly barked, "Be back quick Miss Farrell I intend to work late into the night to get all this done!"_

_I heard, "Yes, sir, right away sir." Then I saw mom quickly enter our ad … adj … adjoinin' room informin' me in a teasin' tone that it was time for bed for anyone under age of ten years ol'. Her quaky voice was gone and as I got up from my chair I quickly peeked inta the office'ta see daddy secretly stealin' glances at mom while he pretended'ta shuffle papers on his desk. He had that 'orphan look' again!_

_When we gotta my room mom quickly helped me inta my nightgown and watched'ta make sure I brushed my teeth. She then ran a brush through my curly hair. Mom then stated as she raked her fingers gently through my hair, "Tomorrow we will have Abigail cut your hair inta a nice bob."_

_"She doesn't have'ta do that Miss Farrell! It's how I've always worn my hair when it gets'ta long one of the ol'er girls just cuts it off! It works swell!"_

_Mom gave me a soft but sad grin when she replied, "Well, I'm sure their work is just fine but Abigail actually went to beauty school to become a hair dresser. She's actually a bit progressive and continues to cut people's hair out of her and Ellis's home two days a week."_

_I remember thinkin', I need'ta ask what all these big words mean when mom or daddy spouts them off or I was never gonna understand all they were talkin' 'bout. "What's pro… pro … proressive mean?"_

_"Pro-gre-ssive, dear," mom restated with a slight chuckle as she ruffled my curls. "You my dear are the most exhilarating, tender hearted, and inquisitive young mind I've ever met! God help Abigail if Willis is anything like you but you know what you are such a breath of fresh air around here. This house feels livelier since you have blessed us with your presence."_

_"Well, geez, thanks for the compliments Miss Farrell," as I turned 'round and gave mom a giant bear hug, "but now you're gonna have'ta explain what all those big words mean too!"_

_We both chuckled with that as she ran her hands through my hair down 'round my face then cupped it to place a kiss'ta my forehead. Those warm fuzzy feelings came back once 'gain and I know my face split almost in two with the grandest grin I've ever felt on my face._

_Mom went onta explain what all those words meant and as she was tuckin' me inta bed I practiced them in my head. Then just when I thought she would head back'ta daddy she totally shocked me as she sat down on the edge of my bed. Not only did she make sure I was snug as a bug, but she started'ta sing **Ballyeamon Cradle Song**'ta me again while she tenderly brushed my curls outta my face. As my eyes started'ta close I saw that 'orphan look' cross o'er her face then before I nodded off my head turned toward my door and I saw him 'gain outside my door (but 'gain I was too tuckered out from my day'ta really piece it all together)._

_Well, the next mornin' I tried'ta sleep in longer like mom wanted me'ta do, but Sandy and my bladders wouldn't let me rest past 5:50 a.m. So, like the mornin' before I let Sandy out as I used the bathroom myself, but unlike the mornin' before Mrs. Pugh was up startin' breakfast earlier. I quietly entered the kitchen and wandered o'er to Mrs. Pugh (I liked her from the start 'cause she's a super hugger)._

_When she saw me she pulled me inta a tight hug and wished me a great morning. She also told me that she'd miss my great help that day. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen on Saturday, one, 'cause I like Mrs. Pugh a lot, and two, I thought I could learn a trick or two'ta make our mush better at the orphanage when I was on kitchen duty (Since daddy was fit'ta be tied due'ta bein' shirley and mean I avoided him and unfortunately mom during the day)._

_Anyway, while I was wanderin' down'ta the main level'ta let Sandy out I gotta thinkin' my whole purpose of my stay here was'ta help soft'n daddy up a bit, and what was I DOIN'!? NOTHIN' but bein'a scaredy cat which wasn't helpin' daddy at all! So, I slyly asked Mrs. Pugh if I could help take daddy's breakfast tray'ta his office (the day before while helpin' Mrs. Pugh I learned daddy takes his breakfast in his office on Sundays while he listens'ta a sermon off the radio). She said that would be an excellent idea!_

_I knew it was gonna be hard 'cause people who are grumpy and gruff on the outside are hard'ta like and love, but after dealin' with Pepper for so long I've learned it's just a front'ta protect their hearts from rejection and pain. Again, all the pieces'ta the puzzle were slowly fallin' inta place Saturday but due'ta all the excitement and bein' tired I didn't figure it all out until Sunday mornin' in the kitchen when Mrs. Greer, the Asp, and Punjab joined us!_

_After enterin' the kitchen'ta retrieve their cups of coffee and tea'ta start their half day off they held looks of tension and dread instead of lookin' relaxed. Mrs. Greer sighed, "Scrooge is up, Mrs. Pugh, I am sure that Drake will be in soon to give you his breakfast order. This PR move is having the reverse effect that Grace wanted and I'm afraid that press representative will have a field day with HIS sour mood that continues to get worse by the minute. The majority of the staff have been able to detain the man but I'm afraid it won't last long. It's too bad the green eyed monster can't see past his nose to realize there will never be any competition and that Grace did nothing wrong but bring a gem into this household."_

_I could tell they were trying'ta talk 'round me since I was still in the kitchen helpin' Mrs. Pugh load our lunch basket! I know I must have had a puzzled look on my face as I asked Mrs. Pugh, "What does PR mean?"_

_Mrs. Pugh gave Mrs. Greer one of those 'adult looks' then replied, "Well dear, Mr. Warbucks is a very wealthy man and has worked hard for his money. Some people want to tarnish his name and image by making him out as a bad guy. PR means public relations and that's part of Miss Farrell's job is to counteract those accusations." I'd never heard half those words but I did get 'nough'ta realize that mom's current PR plan, me, wasn't workin' 'cause daddy was bein' shirley and mean. I needed'ta think quick I didn't want daddy bein' shirley and mean'ta all my new friends, and I needed'ta pull my weight 'round here even if mom said I was a guest. What'ta do?_

_Drake came in soon after and gave Mrs. Pugh daddy's order. Mrs. Pugh then directed me to finish packin' the basket with food that was still layin' out on the table as she went'ta work on daddy's breakfast. As I was packin' the basket, the Asp, Punjab, and Drake were quietly tellin' Mrs. Pugh and Mrs. Greer how lucky they were that they would be gone for church so at least they would miss daddy's wrath for part of the day. However, Mrs. Greer said that would be fine and dandy but by 4 p.m. daddy would be fit'ta be tied 'cause mom wouldn't be home for their afternoon routine._

_Then it came'ta me! I could save my new friends daddy's wrath and he could spend the day with mom and me that would be great PR! After I completed fillin' the basket I thanked Mrs. Pugh quickly as I dashed out the door'ta mom's rooms. Mrs. Pugh called after me, "Wait Annie, aren't you going to help me take Mr. Warbuck's breakfast to him?"_

_I quickly responded back, "I'll be back in a jiffy I need'ta ask Miss Farrell somethin'!" I knew it was a brilliant plan and I needed'ta get the ball rollin' ASAP, invitin' daddy'ta church, then shoppin', and then William and Esther's house was just what needed'ta be done'ta save my friends from his wrath (I like that new word)! Then over the week I would hook him up with mom and also help his image! If he didn't want'ta go shoppin' then he could chew the fat with William, Ellis, and play with Willis until we joined'em!_

_When I burst through mom's doors she was just puttin' on her stockings (she was up early for church). I excitedly told her my plan'ta help daddy, and asked if he could come. She said, "I don't know Annie, Mr. Warbucks doesn't usually attend church but listens to it via the radio."_

_I asked, "Well, has anyone ever asked him'ta go with'em? Wouldn't William be okay with Mr. Warbucks joinin' us since they're friends? And wouldn't it be good PR for him'ta be seen with me?" The last one definitely had mom thinkin' but before she had time'ta answer, I said, "I'll just go ask'im!" and darted out of her room toward daddy's office._

_As I ran toward daddy's office I heard mom yell, "Annie wait!" But, I had a plan and it was fool proof, all I needed was for the two secret love birds'ta cooperate. After Mrs. Greer's comments in the kitchen that mornin' about the "Scrooge" bein' up early (even if she was tryin'ta talk in 'adult code' about daddy's behavior lately 'cause mom was sharin' her attention with me); plus, all the 'orphan looks', the changes'ta mom's voice when she talked 'bout daddy, and daddy bein' shirley and mean cemented my suspicions! That they were in love but ignorin' it! So, I could kill two birds with one stone durin' my stay, get them together and help daddy's PR! That's how I would earn my keep!_

_When I gotta the office's door I hesitated for a split second but I heard mom's heels clickin' close behind me. Knowin' mom she would try'ta stop me statin' daddy probably wouldn't want'ta come._

_My thoughts have always been'ta just ask, what's the worst thing people could say "no?" I've heard that 'nough from Miss Hannigan over the years that it doesn't faze me! Plus, daddy seemed like the type that was so use'ta bein' alone that he would never ask'ta join'em. So, I flung the doors open (by accident) and ran right inta daddy. This caused me'ta fall back on my butt but I quickly looked up at daddy and pitched my PR spiel, knowin' mom was right on my heels! I sugar coated it'ta make it too hard'ta resist and also statin' that it would be a good boost'ta his image'ta be seen not only with me but goin'ta church too!_

_I knew I had him when his eyes glazed over just a bit with that 'orphan look' and a slight grin'ta his face especially when he realized if he was with me all day he'd also be with mom. I may be a kid but I'm no dummy 'cause an orphan has'ta keep their wits in order'ta survive! Mom's heels were soon heard as she rounded the corner then she slammed on her breaks right before tumblin' over me, "Annie, are you okay?" Then the funniest thing happened both mom and daddy went'ta help me up at the same time but ended up knockin' their noggins together. They both shot up like their butts were on fire and their faces were priceless. I just couldn't help but laugh a good belly laugh. This caused not only mom'ta start laughin' but soon daddy joined her. It was the first time I'd heard his laugh and it was a good one!_

_When my silly bone got under control I scrambled'ta my feet and asked daddy with more enthusiasm'ta seal the deal. He hesitatingly looked up at mom trying'ta use that 'adult-eye' conversations (he was gonna back pedal I could see it in his eyes as they dulled over a bit). So I knew I needed'ta dig deep inta my bag of tricks and pull out the big guns: I grabbed onta his hand, turned on the puppy dog eyes, and begged for him'ta come along. Bata bing bata boom, I had him and well … I guess mom helped too! She stepped in and softly added with a timid grin, "Mr. Warbucks it would be splendid to have you come along not just for the publicity but William and Esther would love to have you over again. I'm sure William and Ellis would love to have your company while all of us girls are out shopping."_

_"See Mr. Warbucks it will kill two birds with one stone! We'll help your image and ya get'ta visit with ol' friends all at the same time!" I jumped up and down with true excitement 'cause it looked like I was startin'ta earn my keep 'round here!_

_"I don't want to intrude or be a bother Miss Farrell," daddy said hesitantly as he shyly looked away. It was the first time I hadn't heard that edge'ta his voice it was almost like he was a bit scared or nervous, maybe of rejection._

_I was a bit shocked and I know my enthusiasm deflated a bit, however, before I could boost'im up again mom stepped in real quick'ta smooth things over, "Oh sir, you would never be a bother and you wouldn't be intruding! I just don't want you to feel like you have to change your Sunday routine for uuuuu … your image." Mom was gonna say us! Her look was a combination of that 'orphan look' with a twist of genuine hope._

_"Please, Mr. Warbucks, it will be fun!" I explained as I dripped it with as much enthusiasm as I could but it was gettin' exhausting! ADULTS, they think kids are complex, well I've got news for'em!_

_"Annie, pairing fun with church and shopping is a new one to me, but yes catching up with the Hawthornes while spending sometime with you, to help my image, would be a grand idea to pursue today," said daddy as a slow grin appeared on his face. I started'ta hop up and down with excitement which had him and mom chucklin' again._

_"Oh boy! What's their number Miss Farrell? We need to tell'em that Mr. Warbucks is comin' with us! I betcha they'll be super excited!" I exclaimed as I dashed over to daddy's phone. Mom hastily followed and took the phone out of my hand as she tousled my hair._

_"Annie, slow down, you're still in your night gown! I will call them but I need you to go get ready for mass. Which that reminds me, have you had breakfast yet?"_

_"Nope, I haven't but can I dial the phone for you!? I've ne'er done it before! Then I need'ta return'ta the kitchen to help Drake bring up Mr. Warbucks' tray!"_

_"Slow down Annie! Your zeal and enthusiasm this morning is refreshing but exhausting, my dear! Let's call down to the kitchen and let them know you have been detained!" interrupted mom._

_Then daddy interjected, "Let's tell them that we will be down to eat quickly before church! Using the intercom will be quicker to reach them anyway and I will need to get ready too, now!" he stated as he looked down at his appearance, however, his eyes were dancing. I could tell he was excited'ta be invited! I was glad I thought of it at this rate I had a chance'ta possibly finish both my goals by the end of my stay! It wasn't gonna be easy but this was a giant step!_

_"Annie, let me call William and Esther to tell them to add one, no two more to the plans. Mr. Warbucks, you'll be having one or both of your body guards with you?" questioned mom. Her playfulness became very serious with a twist of concern when she added the last part. She sure was protective of daddy! Daddy answered only one, Punjab. Mom then shooed both of us out of the office'ta change for church. She called after me statin' she would be right up'ta help me in a jiffy when she was done with both calls._

_When mom came inta my room it was if she was floatin' on air. She was really excited 'bout our day. Once she helped me with my hair and my dress we headed down'ta the dining room for our breakfast. Daddy was already there but appeared'ta be a bit nervous or shy. Mrs. Pugh had already dished out our plates of food so we ate quickly while mom filled daddy in on all of our plans for the day. He just nodded and continued'ta eat, only beggin' off for the shoppin' spree statin' he would hang out with the boys._

_Around 9 a.m. after completin' our breakfast we all loaded up inta three vehicles. One car was filled with Cecile, Jack, Annette, and Alan (the press guy), the second car had Mr. and Mrs. Pugh, Mr. and Mrs. Greer, and Punjab (during breakfast I found out that the Pughes, Greers, and the Asp were invited over'ta dinner and later the Duesenberg would be needed'ta fill it with all the clothes mom and the other ladies bought me), and the last car (the limo) was filled with daddy, mom, and me with the Asp drivin'. I conveniently sat on one side of the car pretendin' like I wanted'ta look out the window'ta explore my surroundin's so daddy and mom had'ta sit close'ta one 'nother._

_As we were drivin'ta the church I realized mom and daddy appeared a bit uncomfortable bein' so close'ta each other, and I could feel nervousness creepin' up on me too (I'd never been'ta church before). I didn't want'ta embarrass mom and daddy plus I want'ta to make a good impression on mom's family. So, I started'ta ask questions 'bout what was expected of me. Daddy said that the church they would be attendin' was a Catholic church and that baffled me even more._

_What was the difference between churches didn't people worship the same God? Mom said that each de … denom … denomation (I think that's how you say it) has their own service but Catholic's call theirs a mass (whatever that means). Daddy went onta say that masses usually lasted an hour with priests givin' their sermon in Latin and English. He also said there's a lot of kneelin', prayin', sittin', and standin', whatever that meant. Daddy then said that's one of the reasons he listens'ta **the Golden Hour** with a priest named Charles E. Coughlin'ta avoid all that and the crowds. In the end they just told me'ta do what they did durin' the service._

_We got there 'bout 20 minutes before the servvv … mass so mom could visit and introduce me'ta her family. I liked 'em right off especially when I went'ta give Esther a hand shake and she politely refused it by saying, "Come give me some sugar!" Then she opened her arms for a great big bear hug. "I've been so excited to meet you Miss Annie, I've wanted to meet this little girl Grace has been raving about! I've been up since five this morning excited to meet this rare gem that she found!" I know I must of puffed up like a blow fish with pride as well as turned redder than my hair with embarrassment._

_Then the weirdest thing happened, William stepped in with a soft chuckle, "Esther, stop hogging the gem you need to share!" Esther then released me inta William's embrace who gave me a giant hug as well that's when I felt the prick of tears, that melon-ka-lee feelin' was creepin' in so I took a deep breath to ward them off (I probably had that 'orphan look' plastered on my face but I kept it hidden while William hugged me). I started'ta sing **Tomorrow, Tomorrow** in my head to cheer myself up 'cause it wasn't 'bout me but earnin' my keep!_

_Just when I thought the hugs were over I was passed onta someone else. I didn't realize who it was 'til I looked up inta the owner's face which was similar to mom's. It just had'ta be Abigail! The shock sent my tears away and I grinned real big statin' the obvious, "You're Abigail!" Then I turned'ta mom really quick and excitedly stated, "God must of liked your face so much he didn't want'ta break the mold!" This caused everyone'ta erupt inta laughter and also caused mom, Abigail, and I'ta turn beat red again. Oh well at least my melon-ka-lee was gone!_

_Then when I thought I was done getting' hugs, a younger man, who was still chucklin' sauntered up'ta Abigail and I and said, "Hi'ya Annie, I'm Ellis, the lucky fella that married one of God's angels. It's good to meet you finally! Not, only have I heard about you through Abigail but a few news articles and pictures about your stay with Mr. Warbucks have been enlightening to say the least! Maybe after you survive the shopping spree you can share some of your adventures you've had so far as Mr. Warbuck's guest?''_

_While he was talkin' and made that statement about marryin' one of God's angels, I noticed some of the adults havin' those 'adult-eye' conversations, mom bein' real interested in baby Willis, and daddy lookin' away with that 'orphan look.' However, my attention returned to Ellis real fast 'cause I didn't want'ta be rude, but I also felt a twinge of jealousy toward baby Willis. I mentally shook it off there was no reason'ta be jealous but mom was holdin' and lovin' on him! It just wasn't fair sometimes!_

_Soon we all headed inta the church and toward a few pews in the back. Ellis explained why the family sat in the back now 'cause it was easier'ta take Willis'ta the cry room from there. I asked what the cry room was and Ellis said it was where family's could take their babies if they started'ta cry durin' the mass so as not'ta disturb others from hearin' the rest of the mass. He said unfortunately Willis always fell asleep so he could never escape'ta the cry room. Abigail elbowed him in the side after that statement which caused me and daddy'ta chuckle._

_While Ellis was explainin' the cry room I purposely sat between him and daddy causin' mommy'ta have'ta sit on daddy's other side. Since, we were all squeezed inta one pew (like a pack of sardines), with Abigail (holdin' Willis) and Ellis on one side, then me, daddy and mom in the middle, and with Esther and William on the other side. This made us all to be a bit snug causin' mom and daddy'ta be up close and personal. My plan was workin' and I also gotta entertain baby Willis 'til he fell asleep._

_Boy, was daddy right! There was a lot of kneelin', prayin', standin', and sittin', however, the longest part of the whole mass was waitin' for everyone'ta come back from takin' their communion cause there were a whole bunch of people doin' it (later mom explained why everyone takes it). I remember 'bout half way through the mass a mother passed us with a cryin' baby and I soooo wished I was goin' with'em! Then daddy put his arm behind me on the pew and with a twinkle in his eye said, "I wish I was going with them too!" I grinned back at our shared thoughts as a flash went off'ta the right of us (the society's page in Monday's newspaper showcased this picture so the PR was workin')._

_Once, mass was completely over the adults started'ta finalize our plans for the day then a man approached our group callin' out'ta mom. Mom froze for a split second then excused herself for a minute. Ellis then stated under his breath, "I wish Albert would just give up because Grace's heart is already taken!" Daddy musta heard, like I did, 'cause I noticed the vein in his neck bulgin' and his fists were clenchin'. I didn't want my work'ta be wasted so I skipped over'ta mom'ta save her from this Albert person._

_"Hi, I'm Annie," I said as I put my hand out toward Albert. He awkwardly stuck his hand out for me'ta shake. Albert was not happy that I interrupted 'cause I could tell. He was wearin' the same face Miss Hannigan always gets when we interrupt her with one of her men. "Excuse me, Mr. Albert, but we have plans'ta go shoppin', I've never been, and I'm awfully hungry! I'm liable'ta eat Ellis if I'm not fed soon! It was nice meetin' ya!" as I started'ta tug mom back to our group she turned back to'im to bid'im goodbye._

_"Annie, I owe you an ice cream cone for saving me over there!" mom exclaimed on a sigh._

_"Miss Farrell, if you don't like'im why'd you go o'er there?" I asked loud enough for our small group to hear._

_Mom turned a bright pink but answered as she briskly cast daddy a look, "I was only being polite."_

_"But if you're not interested and he annoys you, why don't you just say 'hi' and just wave at'im?"_

_Mrs. Pugh stepped in then, "Annie, Miss Farrell is a sweet person and doesn't have a mean bone in her body which is a great attribute but also a detriment as well." While she said that I noticed daddy had relaxed and had an appreciative look on his face._

_"You people love those big words! I should carry that big Webster dictionary in Mr. Warbucks' library 'round! What does attribute and detriment mean?" This caused everyone and even baby Willis'ta laugh. I was glad the tension was now gone._

_Esther then quickly interrupted stating the plan she and Mrs. Pugh thought of while I was o'er rescuin' mom. Since both parties had baskets of food 'nough'ta feed armies they thought a good PR move would be'ta go on a picnic close'ta the shops. Then the boys could stay at the park and enjoy the fresh air as the ladies went shoppin' that way the two vehicles would be available for all the clothes (with that statement I became confused). She stated that it was a cool June day and we should take advantage of it before the hot months of July and August rolled in._

_"What do ya mean? Why would we need both vehicles for clothes? I'm only stayin' with Mr. Warbucks for a few more days and I already have three dresses! I don't think I'll need much more?" This statement changed the atmosphere of our group quick. I didn't know what I said 'cause I was just bein' practical. "What'd I say?"_

_William saved me, "Well Annie, you will find as you grow up there is a dormant gene encoded in almost every woman's DNA called 'the love of shopping.' Women enjoy shopping especially if someone else pays the bills." Esther at this point playfully slapped William's arm. "Unfortunately most men were not embedded with this gene, but those of us that love our women just acknowledge their passion to buy things that are not always practical. Let the ladies enjoy doting on you even if it doesn't seem rational because I've learned something over the years ... women not only enjoy buying clothes for themselves but they relish in purchasing items for others especially children. A good example would be poor Willis over there. You see he has a wardrobe for at least 10 babies!"_

_This caused the group'ta erupt inta more laughter (I liked it when everyone was happy) but I just kept shaking my head, "Mr. Hawthorne, you used a lot of big words 'gain but I think I get the gist of what you are sayin'. So my shoppin' gene must still be dorrant if I think its still kinda silly!" Just when I thought everyone couldn't laugh anymore it started all o'er 'gain._

_"Oh, Annie you are a rare gem! It's William and Esther, no one calls me Mr. Hawthorne outside the office especially if he or she is my friend, and I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" I threw my arms 'round'im and gave him a big bear hug, and that's when I felt his stomach growl in hunger!_

_"Miss Farrell, we better get a move on it or William may naw on my arm as a snack." So, I grabbed mom and daddy's hands and moved'em with as much gusto toward the limousine as I could 'cause I was awful hungry too!_

_Mom threw o'er her shoulder, "We'll meet you at the park!" I climbed inta the limousine first causin' mom and daddy'ta sit by each other 'gain …_

_Wow, my … my … what's the word … musings ... that's it … have lasted longer than I thought. It's been o'er 15 minutes! I better go find mom and daddy 'fore they change their minds (haha)!_

Annie quickly dashed out of the office and found Punjab in the hall.

"Punjab, didja see where daddy Warbucks and mom went too? I want to make sure daddy doesn't become 'mean and shirley' 'gain," asked Annie.

If Punjab was surprised by the 'mom' comment his face did not reflect it as he stoically replied back, "Sahib took the elevator up to his suites, miss, and it's 'mean and surly'."

"Thanks Punjab and that's what I meant 'mean and surly'!" exclaimed Annie as she ran past him in the direction of the elevators in order to find her father.

_I love the elevator! I can't believe I've been sayin' 'shirley' in my head instead of 'surly' sooooo many words sound alike but mean different things! Anyway, I can continue my musings as I wait for the elevator and I ride up! Sometimes it takes awhile! Daddy and I even got stuck in it this week for two hours. That was funny! He freaked out at first but soon we started playin' cards on the floor (for some reason daddy had a box in his coat pocket but has yet'ta mention why). Mom was not amused when we finally were rescued 'cause the only game daddy thought'ta play was poker._

_Let's see back to Sunday … yes we arrived at the park and had a swell of a time during our picnic! I gotta play with baby Willis and push him on a swing. Willis squealed like a little piglet 'cause he loved the swing and soon Abigail joined us. She said one of her favorite sounds was a baby laughin' and enjoyin' life._

_'Cause no one else was 'round I took the opportunity'ta ask Abigail when she knew Ellis was the 'one.' She started'ta laugh, she told me it wasn't overnight but it must have slowly crept up on her. Abigail said that if she were'ta go back in time and tell her ten year old self that she would be married'ta her best friend Ellis, her younger self wouldn't believe her and probably think she went mad. She said Ellis and her were inseparable as children. Abigail went onta say that she was a bit of a tomboy like me and that she enjoyed doin' what people said only boys were aloud'ta do! But, she also went onta say that Esther and mom were the same way! She shared several stories of the five of 'em out back playin' baseball, havin' snowball fights, and even fishin'._ The elevator finally arrived on the second floor to take Annie up toward Oliver's suites.

_Anyhow, she said that she started'ta feel this weird feelin' called jealousy when other girls talked with Ellis. Abigail also said that he was still her best friend but she started feelin' a foreign feelin' toward him which she later figured out was love for that special someone._

_I remember I gave a "uh huh" in response as I looked o'er toward mom and daddy. Abigail caught onta my musings fast. She started'ta chuckle and said, "Awe, so I see that you my dear have caught onto the undercurrents of one tragic love story called Oliver and Grace!" I remember bein' shocked she caught onta my schemin' so quickly 'cause I thought I was more sly!_

_She just grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Don't think we didn't notice at church how you purposely maneuvered yourself so that those two would sit by each other! Trust me several people around here have been conspiring to get those two to see past their noses for years!_

_"If you ask me their story is much more interesting than ours. I know for one, Gracie has been in love with Oliver from almost the moment she laid eyes on him as a teenager. Plus, she only becomes a klutz when her emotions are high and generally it's when they're in informal settings! I think it's because they can't hide behind their professionalism, like today." As she pointed over'ta the picnic tables as mom tripped over the bench and woulda fallin' if daddy hadn't caught her in the knick of time. When I turned back toward Abigail we both burst inta laughter causin' baby Willis'ta laugh too._

_A little after the near tumble, mom musta recovered 'cause she called us o'er'ta go'ta the store. Abigail retrieved Willis and hitched him up on one hip then with the other grabbed my hand as we chuckled all the way over'ta mom. That's when I bet her I could get them together in a week. She agreed'ta the bet and said if I won she owed me a day at Coney Island and if she won she would request that I stay with'em the next week'ta change Willis' diapers. It sounded like a win-win situation'ta me even if I did loose I would get outta the orphanage for another week._

_Finally, I made it up! Now I need'ta get daddy so he and mom will share the newspaper story with me! I know with all those sirens, police officers, firefighters, medical people plus daddy it has'ta be news worthy! I've figured that out on my first day here! Somethin' big is in it especially if they didn't leave it in his study for me'ta look at while they were freshin' up! I mean mom figured out that I'm not as smart as I pretended'ta be with spellin' 'Mississippi'; but, she said it wasn't my fault that Miss Hannigan shafted us on our education so Esther's been comin' over to help me (she was a teacher before marryin' William). Anyway, I could have read some of it and looked at the pictures! They're hidin' somethin' …_

Annie's thought process faded as she rounded the corner of Oliver's suite and saw him with his back slightly turned toward the door but she could still see his profile which held that 'orphan look' again. _Now what? As much as I love daddy and mom they are drivin' me crazy!_ If she could have read his mind she would have realized he was pondered his worthiness of Grace's love as he fingered the most exquisite possession he owned. As she got closer she saw the ring and became instantly excited about its purpose; but, being astute as she was instantly realized that the 'orphan look' meant that he was back peddling again! _NOOOOOO, dadddddddy!_ Thought Annie as she saw Oliver deflating with defeat right in front of her so she did the next best thing by throwing herself at him for a tight supportive hug. However, her sudden impact caused the ring to fly from Oliver's hand and roll under his massive bureau! _Whoops …_

* * *

I wanted to take the time to thank my five reviewers of chapter 1, your reviews were greatly appreciated.

A BIG THANKS to:

_**Loyal DC Fan**_

_**Sis21K**_

_**Markaleen**_

_**Ani123**_

_**Lindsay**_

_**PS- This story is 80% complete, reviews are like crack to writers, they give us a creative high and inspirational juice to finish our stories. ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - 6:15-6:55 am

This chapter entails mainly a mother/daughter moment with Grace and Esther. Esther and William, being the compassionate people they are, have befriended many of Oliver's staff over the years and refer to most of them by first name. Hence, their presence in the kitchen in chapter two.

Grace being raised to respect her elders continues to address the older employees by Mr. or Mrs., even if they have told her to call them by their first names.

Mrs. Pugh = Helen

Mrs. Greer = Dottie

Again I do not own the original 1982 cast just Grace's extended family.

Also, you will see Grace's POV in italics.

_I would like to thank Sis21K, my beta, again! She's been a great help and very supportive throughout this process._

* * *

Chapter 3 – 6:15-6:55 a.m.

6:15 a.m. – Grace's Suite

(Ten minutes after her pep talk)

(Knock, knock)

Grace quickly wiped the tears from her face fearing it was Oliver coming to find her as she heard quick raps on the door. _Dear Lord, Oliver is going to think I've gone stalk raving mad! My emotions have been all over the place but honestly can you blame a girl? The last 48 hours have been one soul crushing moment after another! Plus, discovering that the last 10 years of pent up frustration, foolishness, and silent love toward the vary man I've admired and adored for years ... UGH ... to know now ... THAT HE too has secretly felt the same way over the years is frustrating to say the least! Do we even dare to act upon these feeling after all I'm just his secretary in society's eyes?!_

"Yes?" exhaled Grace as she attempted to regain her composure while wiping the remnants of her tears away. _I'm just glad I wiped all my makeup off last night after Annie left with those wretched people! I was definitely having a pity party for one before the other girls arrived, AND how sobering their arrival and news were to us! My tears instantly dried as a cool calm settled over me while assisting Oliver in organizing Annie's rescue. It wasn't until the chief of police left and I hauled Annie up into my arms to comfort her that I too succumbed to my earlier despair and near loss. If Oliver hadn't assisted us to the sofa I would have most likely ended up on my posterior with Annie still in my arms._

"Grace, it's Esther, my dear," stated Esther. "May I come in?"

"Yes … please come in Esther … and if you don't mind me asking ... what are you doing here?" inquired a perplexed Grace as she continued to recompose herself. Esther immediately whisked in with a bubbly bounce to her step as she entered Grace's room; however, she suddenly stopped when she saw Grace only in her slip with red rimmed eyes.

"Good heavens! Grace, if you don't mind me saying, you are a sight! I came to fetch you when it didn't appear you were going to return to the office at the designated time. Annie told us what time you were reconvening after she requested coffee for you and Oliver," proclaimed Esther as she immediately gathered Grace in a motherly hug to comfort her 'daughter'.

"And to answer your inquiry, William and I have been here since last night. Helen called me after the orphans arrived to inform us that Annie had been kidnapped. We arrived soon after you and Oliver left to find her and those vile people!

"Now, tell me what these tears are all about? I would think you would be walking on air right now. After all, Annie exuberantly announced to several of us in the kitchen that you and Oliver FINALLY declared your feelings toward one another. She even stated that you 'sealed the deal' with a kiss!"

"Oh no! How many people were in the kitchen?! Why are they all up?! It's so early in the morning! And what do you mean FINALLY?!" exclaimed a stunned yet mortified Grace. _Oh my goodness, we're definitely 'in a pickle' now, if Annie has announced to several of the staff members that Oliver and I are NOW TOGETHER! What is Oliver going to say?!_

Esther began to chortle, "Oh Grace, first off, you and Oliver have had chemistry for a long time and I don't mean your professionalism. I'm sorry dear but you two have been fun yet frustrating to watch over the years! The electricity that flows off the two of you is provocatively enticing. If only half of the marriages had that component to their relationships the world would be a better place!"

"ESTHER! Provocatively enticing!" Grace breathlessly exclaimed as a nervous laugh escaped while pulling out of Esther's endearing embrace to quickly divert the attention off her embarrassment as she felt a blush blossom on her cheeks.

"Yes, dear, Oliver has been a different man since you graced this mansion with your presence. Helen and Dottie have told me this numerous times," stated Esther then hastily stopped Grace's retort by continuing, "Grace, he WAS a money loving, self absorbed, tyrant before you came here according to the older staff who were here before and after your employment. The atmosphere in this mansion is no longer dull and empty but full of life and warmth since you walked in those front doors. What did Dottie say after the first week … a breath of fresh air." _A breath of fresh air? I've heard tales of Oliver before I got here, but I can't imagine him being horrid. He is gruff and sometimes down right rude, but he's never intentionally been nasty toward his household staff._

"Yes, not only has he changed but the atmosphere here has changed too, you are the HEART of this place and he is the BRAINS, so to speak. They have all come to love both of you even though you are easier to love," stated Esther with a wink which caused Grace to let out a school girl giggle. "However, they realized, just like us, that after you peel back all those false layers of gruffness, self absorption, money loving, hard heartiness, and all those other vile attributes the press love to use that HE IS A VERY VIABLE MAN but just shields his shattered heart with all those layers. So, yes, my dear his temperament has lessoned over the years since your employment!" exclaimed Esther, however, both women burst into laughter knowing he still came off very loud and gruff causing everyone including Grace to still jump a bit when he bellowed out orders.

Once the women gained control over their laughter Grace continued, "However, there was still something missing AND that my dear is the union of these two powerful entities. The soul that binds them and that my dear is that sweet, energetic, redheaded cherub! Annie, has not only been a blessing to this household but has made you both come to terms with your desires to be together. Especially since her presence has thrust you into uncharted territory which both of you have silently longed to navigate over the years, called FAMILY."

_Yes, Annie definitely enchanted me 15 seconds after that horrid closet door opened with her charm and wit. Then she won my admiration when she displayed such loyalty toward her dog that she would give up her week with us to protect him from harm. By the time Oliver arrived at the mansion she had won my affections causing me to ACTUALLY protest Oliver's command to return her. Then by the end of the night she'd won my heart as she attempted to comfort me after the botched bombing (which would have been fatal if it weren't for her and Sandy's disruption)! I knew after that second night my heart was completely gone so subconsciously I began to plot on how to keep her ..._

"I mean, Grace dear, how many grown men would remain near celibate for ten years?" asked Esther on an exasperated sigh. "Come sit over here, its high time I had this talk with you about the 'ways of the world and the powerful men' in it!" Not only did the question have Grace blushing again but the last statement made her feel like her whole body was on fire. Grace again ducked her head due to her mortification as she headed toward the love seat where her 'mother' was going to have the 'talk' with her at the age of 33 years old._ Dear Lord, my face hasn't turned red, this much in years. Could it truly be that Oliver has loved me as long as I have loved him? Ten years is a long time to go without a female companion but what about Bouvier? I remember hearing rumors about Madam Adrienne Bouvier my first two years here. I mean I still process invoices each month for her housing and monthly allowance. However, her name did tapper off from the household rumor mill by my third year. Could it be …_ a slow hopeful yet puzzled smirk appeared on her face.

"What about Madam Bouvier?" shyly inquired Grace.

"Fiddle faddle, Grace, the day he met you was the day he stopped needing her services. However per Helen … there was a strong rumor, back then, that she kicked him out when he shouted someone else's name during some of their last encounters," stated Esther which caused Grace to tilt her head down as her checks flamed a crimson red.

"ESTHER!"

"GRACE!"

Esther slowly tilted Grace's head up while giving her a cheeky grin. "Grace, it's high time I had this chat with you even if it is shamefully provocative for your tender ears," chortled Esther as she continued her motherly tale. Grace fidgeted with her hands while trying to appear as comfortable as possible as Esther continued.

"Grace, a man as virile and powerful as Oliver will always have the opposite sex throwing themselves at him for his money. He also isn't too bad on the eyes but as 'surly and mean' as he puts off it's all a front for his pent up sexual frustrations because he shut those needs down almost 10 years ago. When his heart was taken by a certain blue eyed beauty." Grace shyly looked up at Esther when she realized she was talking about her. When Grace went to interject Esther hushed her again with a slight shake to her head.

"Grace, per Helen and Dottie, he did go to Bouvier for a bit after your initial employment, but quit about six months later. AND I know, no woman, especially when she's 'deeply in love' wants to hear that her man went to someone else's warm bed instead of hers," continued Esther gently as she saw Grace's body posture wilt after learning Oliver had continued his relations with Madam Bouvier after her employment. Esther attempted to pull Grace out of her melancholy and self pity by attempting to tip Grace's head back up again to provide some motherly support.

_Grace, pull yourself together! You had no claims on him then even though you heart was already his! He was and is a grown man! BUT, if we do get together … HE BETTER NEVER SEEK OUT ANOTHER WOMAN!_ And with that resolve Grace slowly squared her shoulders as she allowed Esther to raise her head up.

"Soooo, he stopped six months after," involuntarily shuttered Grace as she continued to mull over Esther's earlier information. "Then why would he still pay for her apartment, provide her with a monthly allowance, and yearly trinkets if he doesn't utilize her services?"

"Well, Grace, Oliver is the type of man that feels responsible for the people he cares about. He may not love Madam Bouvier but she was his mistress for over a decade. And yes he stopped seeing her after six months … now Grace … I don't want you to be upset …" trailed off Esther.

"Upset?" _Are you kidding me!? How more upset can I get? I just found out the man I've loved for over a decade has not been 'shacking up' as Annie would say with Madam Bouvier for years; and, the monthly bills I've processed in regards to her have been out of some form of obligation toward her and not for her 'continued services.' However, I'm still puzzled by the jewelry … especially if her monthly allowance is very ample by today's standards?!_

"Well … how do I put this my dear … or even start with this information without getting your Irish temper flaring," Esther continued fumbling with the rest of her tale.

"ESTHER, you're scaring me! Please whatever it is I will try to remain calm," interjected a very pensive Grace.

"Well, I'm afraid, part of the long over due union between the two of you has something to do with a comment made to Oliver 10 years ago …"

"Comment, what comment and by whom?" inquired a now distressed Grace with an edge of aggravation lingering behind it. However, Esther saw the start of the Irish anger flare in Grace's eyes

"Now Grace, keep a lid on that temper I see it igniting!" chastised Esther in a stern but warm tone. Grace's temper appeared to fizzle a bit with Esther's mild warning.

"The comment came from William …"

"FROM WILLIAM!" flared Grace.

"GRACE ELIZABETH FARRELL do I need to take you across my knee!?" Esther warned adding the universal 'mother stink eye' to punctuate her meaning. Grace immediately ducked her head and shook her head no. Esther then tipped Grace's head back up again so their eyes met again she then tenderly cupped Grace's head in her hand. "Grace, you and Abigail are like children to us. I hope you know that and we've only had your best interests at heart. If its any consolation William had a similar conversation with Ellis.

"You see … well maybe you haven't … so much as we have … I mean … how do I say this?" stammered Esther as she attempted to formulate a statement about Grace's beauty especially since she's always been oblivious to it.

"Okay, a good example would be outside of church on Sunday when Annie commented on how you and Abigail look alike and how 'God must of liked your face so much he didn't want to break the mold.'" Grace softly chuckled self conscientiously at the memory and quickly turned crimson red. She also attempted to divert her gaze again but Esther caught her chin before she could continue the move. "See this is what I'm talking about, Grace, you and Abigail are such beauties and yet you don't see it yourselves. My dear, William and I have had to guard both of your honors and virtues for years.

"It seems the Farrell girls blossom into striking young women when they hit about eighteen. They metamorphous from skinny, freckle faced, gangly limbed girls into these curvy, shapely legged, angelic faced women." Grace started to laugh uncontrollably at the metamorphous analogy, however, she hastily composed herself when it appeared Esther wasn't going to join her in the hilarity of the butterfly comparison. Then her eyes quickly bugged out when she realized that Esther was serious.

"That my dear is a perfect example of the icing on the cake … also known as the scrumptious Grace Farrell," proclaimed Esther with a smug face. While Grace starred back at her with another puzzled look with cheeks tinged a nice shade of red again. _Icing on the cake? And me being scrumptious she's got to be jesting me._

"You my dear … are so oblivious to your looks and the charm that surrounds you, ALL because you are so unaware of your natural beauty. Not only are you beautiful on the outside BUT it doesn't even compare to the beauty within you … how do I say it eloquently … it radiates off you making you a rare gem many men, powerful or not, want to possess … so to speak."

"Esther, I appreciate your motherly words as I always do, BUT …" trailed off Grace when Esther DID erupt into laughter.

"This is preciously … what … I'm talking … about Grace. You … have had legions … of suitors for years … and have been oblivious … to their pursuit. William and I … with the help … of Helen and Dottie … have had to fend ... them off of you," choked out Esther with tears of laughter running down her face during her rebuttal to override Grace's continued oblivion.

"LEGIONS!?" _She is joking now. I've not had that many suitors, and if I have the only ones I know of have been set ups from mutual friends._

"Yes … legions, including Oliver."

"OLIVER!?"

"My dear sweet naïve Grace ... why else would he have you work late and take on more duties than any other private secretary I know?"

"Because of my competency and work ethic!" rebutted Grace with an edge of defense and incredulous to her voice.

"Yes, those of course are part of the reason … but my dear its his way of keeping suitors away!" Esther replied with a knowing smirk.

Grace quickly turned her head away from Esther to contemplate this new information. _Could this be true? Has Oliver been loving me from afar, as long as, I have him? If so what a waste of time! I could have …_ Grace quickly returned her gaze back toward Esther with a forlornness etched on her face.

"Even if he does return my sentiments … society will frown upon our union," Grace softly retorted with a silent tear escaping her right eye. Esther hastily brushed it away as she cupped Grace's chin in a motherly fashion again.

"Fiddle faddle, Grace, society can go jump in a lake before Oliver cares about their thoughts. I see that look you're afraid it will hurt his business. Well, I've got news for those who think they can do well without Warbucks International, they will belly up like all the other foolish businessmen who ran from his association during the Crash! Grace, look at me, his true associates that care about him would be happy for the both of you! Anyone that's been in the same room with both of you for more than an hour can feel the sexual tension that oozes off you two!"

"ESTHER!" _Are we that bad? Have my feelings always been that transparent? How mortifying! How will I ever look at his close associates in the eyes again?_

"It's true, Grace! Plus, how many private secretaries do you see at their employer's side 99% of the time?" Esther inquired but paused with her refute when she noticed Grace's eyes glaze over in thought. _When she puts it that way … I mean I know Oliver values my work ethic, my integrity, and sometimes my business opinion ... He's given me a few compliments over the years as backward as they seemed at time. For example, the times he's told his associates especially in the beginning that he'd be bringing me along to their meetings because he believed my competence was better than anyone else's secretaries. And of course this not only caused a burst of appreciation and honor to fill my soul, but there was also a flip side to it as well because I felt I had to work twice as hard to prove my worth in front the 'boys' club.' Especially since most of the secretaries and household managers for the rich and powerful are men! Could it be true that Oliver not only wants my secretary and household management skills but my company too?! A girl can only hope!_

Esther saw the hope enter Grace's eyes and proceeded to continue her tale, "Yes, Grace, in his own way Oliver has kept you to himself for years. However, after Williams comment he's kept a 'hands off policy' toward you … at least that's what we've figured out." _What comment could William have made to make Oliver not pursue me?_

"Esther, what comment did William make that has had that affect on Oliver if he truly wanted to pursue a relationship with me?"

"Well, I didn't realize for years that William had a 'talk' with Oliver before your employment. It wasn't until after our first trip to Paris that I inquired about Oliver's peculiar actions during the trip." _Oh dear Lord, so they've seen the closeness that we've exhibited on those trips. Where I experience the most amazing attention from Oliver that I actually … that I actually pretend that he loves me. Where I've actually wanted to take him … Oh no, no more tears! It must be due to all the pent up emotions I've had over the years all mixed in with the horrific emotions from the last few days._

Esther immediately pulled Grace into her comforting embrace then began to rock her when sobs over took her composure. "Oh Esther … during those weeks … I actually … I actually … fantasize," choked out Grace as she grabbed for the handkerchief Esther held out for her to blow her nose.

"You've fantasized that he reciprocates your feelings?" continue Esther. Grace's head shot up as dread and mortification spread across her face. "Dear, I've seen the wistful looks you give on those trips as well as his. Even before those trips you both love to steal glances at each other when you think the other isn't looking. Dottie, Helen, and I were amused by these gestures the first year or two but now it's become quite tiresome. This tragic dance of yours needs to stop!" _Leapin' lizards, can the embarrassment and humiliation get any worse today?_

"Anyway, after our first trip to Paris I was flabbergasted by Helen's report one afternoon during our monthly luncheon that you two returned to your 'professionalism.' Especially, after Oliver gained some pep to his step when Abigail informed him that you were still unattached so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" interjected Grace.

"Well, that first trip had many purposes. One, to do business abroad. Two, we were to be your chaperones because Oliver was concerned about your reputation. Three, there was a strong rumor milling around the mansion that Oliver caught wind of that you had a new beau. Lastly, I think Oliver missed being part of a family; and, I also believe my dear he missed your warmth and sweetness that tends to be hampered by your professionalism especially around him. It's how you coup also known as self preservation my dear!"

"Chaperones? Why would we need chaperones?" inquired a puzzled Grace. "Even though I've wanted to take him to my bed for years consequences be …" Grace quickly gasped and ducked her head when she realized her statement was said out loud and not under hear breath.

Esther immediately chuckled causing Grace to shyly look up at her. "Thank goodness … part of me felt your next move would be nunnery. Your patience and self discipline are admirable but also heart breaking. Especially when some of us are very blessed with mates that provide us with great pleasure."

"GOOD HEAVENS, ESTHER! A child of any age does not want to hear about her 'parents' love life!"

Esther chortled as well as had a cheeky grin on her face as she replied, "Oh Grace, wait until your child interrupts you during that time!"

"WHAT!"

"I remember your mother telling me that a certain young girl thought her father was killing her mother! We had a great laugh!"

"What, I walked in on my parents?!"

"Yes, as Ellis and your sister walked in on William and I, however, at different times. You'll have to ask your sister about that sometime. After she and Ellis, you know, got married that memory resurfaced! Let me tell you that was an enlightening discussion. She's dreading Willis walking in on them or any other children that they are blessed with in the future. My only advice, Grace, is to make sure the locks on your doors work, and if you want to be available to your children unlock them after your intimacy."_ Good heavens, children, if I'm lucky! Oh how I would love to give Oliver more children. Oh goodness, we're not even married OR really even courting for that matter. We just declared our love toward one another just a few minutes ago … oh no! It's been more then that!_

"Esther, I really need a shower. I reek with yesterday's stench. Does my hair look okay? I don't think I will have time to wash it if I want to return to Oliver and Annie soon!"

"Your hair will be fine we will just add a bit of powder to it. I have learned a trick or two from Abigail."

"Do you think you could finish your story about the comment William gave to Oliver while I'm in the shower? Maybe you could sit in the powder room while I wash off?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea, killing two birds with one stone, I believe that's how Annie would say it. But, let's add the powder to your hair first so you can brush it through evenly that way you can wash the remnants off your body instead of dusting it off later," suggested Esther and Grace agreed. _Annie was so right when she said Abigail and I were lucky to have Esther and William as our second parents. They TRULY ARE GREAT PARENTS to us! I needed Esther's words and comfort this morning even though I'm an adult myself. I'm sure there are not many adult women who tenderly assist their adult daughters with their hair while comforting them! I'm truly blessed!_

Grace crouched over the bathtub as Esther assisted her with the powder. Then she tenderly ran a brush through Grace's locks to help with dusting the remnants into the tub. She then left the bathroom to the adjoining powder room to give Grace some privacy while she slipped a shower cap on her head as she turned on the shower head. Esther positioned the vanity's stool by the door which was directly around the corner from the bathtub that way Grace could hear her voice over the water. Once Esther heard the shower curtain close she continued her tale.

"Okay, let's see where were we … Oh yes, after my luncheon with the girls I returned home and was fit to be tied. I couldn't believe the transformation that occurred in less than a week. William found me muttering and bang furniture around as I attempted to tidy the living room. I think he thought I'd lost my mind!" chuckled Esther and soon Grace joined her.

"Anyway, after I settled down I shared with him my speculations about your mutual feelings and also the information I knew about Oliver's celibacy …"

"ESTHER! I don't know if my ears can take much more of your frankness this morning nor can my cheeks take much more blushing!" admonished Grace.

"Oh Grace, don't be such a prude! You know I'm a bit progressive and besides I've been reigning in Dottie and Helen for years! They've wanted to have this chat with you for years. So, what could be worse hearing this from them or from your …" trailed of Esther.

"My mother figure," supplied Grace quietly after a dramatic pause and finally addressing the elephant in the room that's plagued the Farrell girls and the Hawthornes' relationship for years due to some sort of misguided respect for Elmer and Rebecca, that is up until now. _Maybe I should start calling them 'mom' and 'dad'? It's not like I don't think of them as my family. Maybe I should take Annie's lead … is that sniffling I hear._ "Esther?"

Esther quickly wiped her eyes after all this wasn't about her; but, assisting her 'oldest daughter' in coming to terms with her true feelings as well as finally acknowledging that her 'one true' love wants her just as much as she wants him. "I'm okay Grace, just …"

"Esther, I may not call you mom but you do deserve the title. I have to say Annie has made me appreciate you and William more this week. Don't get me wrong I have loved both of you for years, but I guess I didn't fully appreciate you until after her arrival. Abigail and I could have endured a horrific and painful childhood in a sterile institution, but instead we grew up in two loving homes. First with our 'real' parents and then with you and William. We are truly blessed as well as Ellis to call you our second parents," continued Grace with a slight tremor to her voice. She then reached her hand out around the powder room's door in order for Esther to grasp it; and, she did then she quickly added a 'motherly kiss' to Grace's palm.

Esther took a deep breath in order to regain control of her emotions, "Anyway, as I was saying Dottie and Helen have wanted to have this talk with you for years as well as Oliver. Now, where was I before … oh yes after I shared my speculations with William and ranted for another few minutes I realized he wasn't surprised. Actually, he wore an expression of guilt and misery, one which I've never witnessed before.

"You see Grace, like I said earlier William and I have had to protect your honor and virtue since you were 18 years old. By the time you were 23 years old, William and I could sense a male eyeing you from across a football field. William, noticed Oliver's heated gaze he directed toward you after that very first night … when you demonstrated your secretarial skills for him. You know … when you were filling in for Agnes?"

By this time Grace had turned off the shower and slipped into her bathrobe. She then walked out of the bathroom and answered, "yes," as she ventured toward her walk in closet. Esther followed her as she continued her tale outside the closet's door.

"Well, to make a long story short William essentially warned Oliver of the legions of men that vied for your attention. Basically, stating that men of all ages were after your beauty and that he expected you to only be his 'secretary.'" _Good heavens, no wonder Oliver won't touch me!_

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Grace as she stalked out of the closet wearing a sundress for the day.

"Now, Grace, I told you to hold that Irish temper of yours!" protested Esther. She watched Grace's temper deflate just a tad, but not much as her crystal blue eyes were defiantly ignited at that moment. "I know that Irish temper well and it's not from your father but your mother. You need to get it in check right now!

"William, has regretted his warning for years. He was just trying to protect you from hurt. He feared Oliver would take advantage of your love." _Love, oh dear, have I always been that transparent?_ Immediately Grace's anger turned into humiliation. She moved back toward her vanity in order to hide her chagrin as well as continue to get ready for the day (Annie and the other girls' needs would not come to abrupt halt just because her true feelings had been exposed and her emotions were extremely raw right now). However, Esther followed her and before Grace had a chance to sit down Esther pulled her into another supportive hug. After the embrace Grace sat down on her stool in order to run her brush through her hair; but, to her surprise and delight Esther took the brush from her grasp and started to tenderly run it through her locks. Both women shared a 'mother/daughter' look causing both of their eyes to brightly shine but this time the tears never escaped. Esther's administrations toward her hair also allowed Grace to attend to the rest of her daily hygiene.

Once Esther recomposed her emotions she resumed her monologue. "Grace … love … you will learn as you parent ... that children think they can fool their … parents," shyly stammered Esther as she self consciously avoided making eye contact with Grace; but, Grace affectionately halted Esther's self consciousness by grasping her hand and giving her a soft approving grin. This gesture gave Esther the courage to continue, "but … they truly don't succeed. I saw the look you gave Oliver when you were a gawky teenager, and the hurt you experienced when he barely acknowledged you. I may not be a genius like Madam Marie Curie, but I've lived long enough to see that yearning and love in a person's eyes. Plus, I never saw it dim … no … I have to say … I have never witnessed a more determined person in love than you. I mean how many people would strive to not only major in business management, but minor in two languages which their 'crush' expressed he wanted in a trusted 'associate?'" Grace shyly ducked her head and had the decency to look like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Esther clucked, while she moved slightly in front of Grace in order to cup her chin again, "Am I right, Grace?" _Oh my ... and here I thought I was so sly years ago!_ Grace nodded to Esther's inquiry.

"I thought I was being so clever," answered Grace.

"Well, you would have if it hadn't been for your sister," answered Esther.

"Abigail?"

"Yes, it was probably two weeks after you signed up for your French and Spanish courses. William and I pondered this decision out loud during a quiet dinner with just Abigail and Ellis. Abigail piped up and said you'd over heard Oliver wanting to find a valuable associate that knew French and Spanish to assist him abroad," answered Esther cheekily. "What's that saying 'out of the mouth's of babes'? Do I think she knew what you let slip, absolutely not, but it was enough to solidify my belief that you would do anything to impress Oliver, intentionally or unintentionally. Grace, if that isn't love,I don't know what is … maybe obsessive and a bit looney?" jested Esther, with her tongue in cheek to ease the seriousness that had blanketed the room. This caused Grace to expel a soft chortle in response.

"Oh Esther, when you put it that way I really am either looney or absolutely head over heels in love with Oliver," Grace retorted as she continued to chuckle and then she started to dab at yet another stream of tears off her face. Grace had decided against applying eye make up on earlier fearing the water works weren't done yet, and at that moment she was glad she avoided it.

"Oh Esther, I can't stop these tears and now I am shaking!" exclaimed Grace.

"Grace, you've been through a lot in the last few days! Need I remind you what I warned you at the dress shop?"

"No!" _Oh good heavens, I guess I have always been transparent to Esther! She called me out on my actions quickly on Sunday when we went shopping for Annie. I must say I did go a little overboard on Annie's wardrobe. She even pointed it out to me stating 'Miss Farrell, I'm going to be like Willis with ten times more than I need for the week!' I remember just chuckling at her comment, but when she went to change into another dress Esther sat down beside me as she softly grasped my arm for my attention._

_"Grace, love, are you prepared for heartbreak? I don't want to over step my bounds, but how many clothes can a little girl wear in a week? Or are subconsciously trying to keep her?" I remember being shocked and instantly speechless but my immediate reply died on my lips when Annie bounded out of the dressing room in yet another outfit. After 'oohing and awing' over that outfit I was able to shyly glance at Esther. "Oh Grace!" sighed Esther._

_"Esther, you don't have any idea where she's come from and the little bit she's shared with me ... and what I saw … I just can't return her. And yes, she's had my heart since the first night! I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to figure out how to keep her!" I retorted but I remember being a little shocked at my own boldness and adamant resolve._

_"Oh Grace, if it were only that easy! You know we will support you but unless you find a husband or Oliver gives you a few millions within the next week. I'm afraid it will be very difficult for a single working woman to adopt a young girl."_

_I remember deflating a bit after that statement but I was unable to reply to Esther's observation at that moment because the men had just entered the store to fetch us. "Girls, how much damage have you done to poor Oliver's bank account?" joked Ellis._

_"Ellis! Really you need to bite you tongue!" admonished Abigail. "Annie, deserves to feel pampered for once in her life! Besides, the outfits will be nice presents to give to her friends when she returns." I know Abigail was only trying to dispute Ellis' banter, but her comment sent my heart lurching as fear settled in the pit of my stomach. I remember reaching for Esther's hand for support and sharing a knowing look that I was a goner._

_However, Oliver didn't even blink an eye when he pulled out several hundred dollar bills to pay for Annie's new clothes. I also remember his reaction toward Annie's exuberant hug, it was priceless, especially since they had an audience! I can still see it as she ran out of the dressing room to wrap her arms around his waste and repeatedly stated "thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Then for the first time in along time, he let everyone see his tenderness as he returned her hug enthusiastically as well as displaying his own 'silly bone' as Annie called it later when he quipped, "Annie are you thanking me for all the clothes or saving you from yet another outfit to try on?!"_

_Annie, without missing a beat, cheekily replied, "both!"_

_Everyone erupted into laughter, as the clerks started to load the cars with all her clothes. The rest of the evening continued with merriment, and I watched as Oliver's disposition started to change around Annie. He appeared more comfortable and interacted with her more willingly. I started to see Annie wrap him around her little finger. That's when my scheming, to keep her, began!_

"You know she called me 'mom' down there," shyly but happily exhaled Grace after her short jog down memory lane.

"Yes, she announced that you two agreed to be her parents," confirmed Esther with a slight chuckle and twinkle to her eyes. Grace happily gave Esther a hug, but then another recent memory flashed through her mind one that started out very euphoric but ended with despair. _Wednesday morning in the garden went so well with Oliver saying yes to Annie and also calling me pretty. I remember how my arm tingled after his touch like all his touches before, but it was paired with him looking at me, really looking at me! Then he instructed me to go shopping again for Annie for a new locket from Tiffany's. I was so excited that my dreams were finally coming true that I wanted to share them with Esther so I called her to meet me there._

_When Esther entered the store, I was already there looking at five lockets that I had already picked out from their collection. I remember I was so engrossed in my decision that I didn't hear her enter the store nor her approach. "Grace dear, what's this all about?" inquired Esther._

_I spun around so quickly that I nearly knocked her over, but I quickly embraced her as tears of joy ran down my face. "Oliver said yes! We're keeping Annie!" I exhaled jubilantly. I rushed on to tell her the purpose of our visit to Tiffany's. She's the one that suggested the engraving, "To Annie with love! Daddy Warbucks." I thought it was perfect!_

_BUT, the day ended so opposite of what I dreamed of at the shop! When Oliver started to yell for several of us to call different people I knew something was amiss immediately; and, when Oliver revealed the purpose of all his phone calls with Annie in tow my heart shattered to a million pieces but I remained stoic for Oliver and myself! His unselfish actions also made me fall in love with him a little bit more, if that was even possible._

"Oh Esther, I wish my emotions weren't in this constant upheaval right now."

"My dear that's called parenthood and love!" jested Esther as she tweaked Grace's nose in attempts to calm her down again.

(Knock, knock)

""Esther? Grace?" hesitantly inquired William. As he slowly peeked around the door to Grace's suite. Grace and Esther both quickly turned toward the door and both responded at the same time, "yes?"

When William spotted Grace's red rimmed eyes his hesitation grew even more, "oh, I'll just go find Oliver," he stated as he started to back pedal out of the room.

"William, it's okay," Grace stated as she again started to blow her nose and dab at her tears. "What can I do for you?" William stood ram rod for a minute as he saw his 'little girl' attempt to transform back into her professional self; but, a knowing grin spread across his face at the novelty,that Grace would always be Grace,putting everyone else's needs before hers.

"What?" questioned Grace as she became self conscious again after witnessing Esther and William's knowing grins. While she continued to wipe her eyes and nose.

"Grace, allow yourself the luxury of falling apart," continued William in a fatherly tone. "You of all people deserve it," and to lighten the mood he added, "maybe I can offer my shoulder to Oliver. I think he may need a good cry as well." This caused the girls to grin and share a soft chuckle at Oliver's expense. However, their laughter slowly grew as they both pictured Oliver using William's shoulder during an emotional break down.

"Oh … oh … William, I needed to laugh again … you and Esther are such blessings to me," Grace gasped out around her laughter. "Please … tell us … what really brought you here?" _Please let it be something easy! I'm not sure I have anymore tears left and if I do my eyes may swell shut soon!_

"Well, this came about ten minutes ago nearly 15 minutes after Esther charged up here! The currier stated that it was imperative that Annie receive this ASAP, and also noted that the orders for its delivery came straight from the president! When you two didn't return I thought I would deliver it myself," informed William as he waved an 8x11 envelope in the air.

"Hogwash, William, you just wanted to check on Grace!" argued Esther as she and Grace shared a knowing grin then she continued with, "you men are such softies when it comes to your 'little girls.'"

"Esther …" trailed off William as he realized his true intentions were apparent to both 'his girls.'

"William, Esther and I have come to an understanding that you both 'are my parents', and even though I don't address you as such you are in every sense my 'mom and dad.' Now, I wonder what's in this package?" Grace inquired as she mentally shook her discomfort off as she approached William to take the envelope from him.

"Ugh … ugh …" stuttered a misty eyed William. Grace and Esther both noticed him choking up and both agreed silently to embrace him in a small family hug. _Leapin' lizards these tear ducts are on over drive today! This embrace feels so good though! I truly am blessed to have Esther and William as my parents! I need to honor and acknowledge them more often in these roles._

Once all of them recomposed themselves again William continued, "I'm not sure what's in it but the envelope is addressed to Annie. Initially, I was hoping she was with you, but obviously not. Punjab said she headed toward the elevators over 20 minutes ago. He assumed she headed for Oliver first, but I figured with all her gusto she would have made it here by now!"

"Oh dear heavens, over 20 minutes ago?! I've been gone over 30 minutes, and she nor Oliver have come searching for me!" exclaimed Grace as fear lanced through her heart as she darted out of her suite with the envelope trembling in her hands.

Esther and William stood stalk still for a moment in shock due to what just transpired, however, the hilarity of the situation soon took over,as they both erupted into laughter, again. "And … she thought … she had … us fooled," both stuttered together as they continued to share their inside joke.

Grace on the other hand, had just slammed on her breaks as she neared Oliver's suite. Slowly, Grace inhaled to calm down her panting after her fast dash while she continued toward Oliver's door. As she neared the door she could hear both of their voices, however, she didn't want to make herself known so she slowly peered around the door to observe them for a bit. _What on earth are those two up too? My goodness, Oliver's room looks like a tornado ripped through it. Oh my, it appears as though he's pulled out all his top secret drawers and clothes from that large bureau we got in Monte Carlo a few years ago. Leapin' lizards … are those what I think they are? I would never have guessed he kept that much jewelry in those drawers! I thought he would have kept them behind that Rembrandt where the trip wire is located._

Grace slowly hedged into the room not wanting to alert Oliver or Annie to her presence. She slowly peered into one of the drawers and when she spied its contents her stomach did somersaults. _Oh no, I've been such a fool!_

"Annie, can you get your arm to stretch any further to get the tip on the other side so it's easier to scoot this way?" Oliver asked again on an exasperated sighed.

"Daddy Warbucks, I told'ya even with my head squished against this bureau I still can't get'ta that side," replied Annie with her own exasperation tone toward Oliver. "It would be a whole lot easier if'ya would let me geta piece of gum to put on the tip or let me fetch Punjab'ta use his powers'ta move this beast!"

"Annie, like I said before, no, we can do this on our own! No need to get anyone else involved!" adamantly argued Oliver.

"Daddy Warbucks, are you 'fraid he will laugh at all your lady jewelry? I think your secret would be safe with him and he barely cracks a smile even when I try to tickle him!" Grace had a hard time stifling her laughter after that comment.

_Good Lord, Annie's tried to tickle Punjab? What a sight I'm sure! If only I had a camera handy to take a picture of both of them on all fours rooting around for I don't know what under that bureau. Is that an umbrella they're using? Oh no watch out!_ At that moment, Annie and Oliver's heads bonked together as they both continued to assist the other in retrieving the lost 'item.' They both grabbed for their respective heads and began to rub them in ernest.

"Daddddddddyyyyyy, I told'ya we shoulda asked Punjab'ta use his powers or allow me'ta stick gum on the tip of the umbrella! Now, it's all the way in the corner 'gain!" exclaimed Annie. However, Oliver's retort died on his lips as Grace's chuckle floated around them startling both of them. They both scrambled to their feet quickly as well as sharing the same sheepish look.

"Now, what have you two been up too? It's way past our meeting time!" teased Grace. Annie having missed Grace ran into her awaiting arms willingly. She also slyly took this opportunity to spill the beans about the missing 'item.' "We're trying to rescue your ring! When I came'ta get daddy earlier,I knocked it out of his hand with my giant bear hug!" exclaimed Annie cheekily.

Oliver groaned and slapped his hand over his forehead as he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. While Grace inhaled sharply and softly replied, "What ring?"

* * *

**Again thanks to all my reviewers. Remember this story is nearly complete and reviews are like crack to writers, they give us a creative high and inspirational juice to finish our stories. ;-)**

Hugs and a continued big thanks to all my reviewers below, its greatly appreciated:

Ani123

Loyal DC Fan

Markaleen

Sis21K

Ann

Guest

TheUnnamedAvatar


	4. Chapter 4 - 6:55-7:25 am

Let the fireworks and the emotional roller coaster begin! ;-) Again I do not own the characters of the 1982 film, but I own the Hawthornes and few others.

_Many, many, many thanks to my beta, Sis21K! Sis21K, has been an awesome beta, not only is she busy with her own storylines, but she's taken the time to comb through all my little mistakes, to assist with the flow of this story! (Hugs, Hugs, Hugs)_

_Thanks to everyone who posted reviews! I also wanted to give, a big thank you to markaleen's encouragement and support after her previews of my story!_

Also you will see a mix of POVs in italics again during this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 – 6:55-7:25 a.m.

6:55 a.m. – Oliver's Suite

Oliver, sheepishly, dodged Grace's question as he focused his gaze on the floor. "Oliver what ring?" Grace incredulously asked again but firmer this time. She then closed the distance between them and gently tilted his head up just like Esther did to her earlier. Oliver, initially, struggled to hold her eye contact but eventually summoned up the courage to hold it, after all he was Oliver Warbucks! However, his chagrin and shyness dissolved when recognition and concern enveloped his features as his eyes truly focused on Grace's.

"Grace? Why are your eyes so red? Are you okay?'' asked Oliver,as Grace this time hastily diverted her eyes from his causing him to reciprocate her gentle gesture of tipping her head back up too now meet his eyes. Annie stood back watching the two of them like they were in an intense tennis match with her head bobbing back and forth between the two. Grace quickly regained her equilibrium and went back to her original question realizing Oliver had possibly just used his deflection tactic to avoid the 'ring' issue.

"OLIVER," chastised Grace as her red rimmed eyes sparked with frustration and indignation, "you should know, by now, that I know your tactics well and your diversion will not work with me! We have been together way to long for you to easily deflect the attention off my original question!"

Oliver's facial features hastily changed from shock, to chagrin, then to fury when it dawned on him that it had been years since someone REALLY took him to task. He bellowed in reply, "GRACE, I was just expressing my concern! CAN'T I EXPRESS MY CONCERNS WITHOUT HAVING AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE?"

* * *

His tone caused both Annie and Grace to jump a bit, but Annie's eyes sparked with recognition as she saw her mom's eyes flash with that Irish temper Esther warned about as she ground out, "OLLLLLLIVEEEERRRRR, I know your tactics so don't try to CON ME! YOU'RE DODGING the subject! NOW, TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? Your room looks like a tornado hit it!" finished Grace her tone slightly elevated with an edge of authority laced in it.

"GRACE, I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOUR EYES ARE RED RIMMED!" Annie's eyes by now were bugged out as she continued to watch her parents in fascination in addition to feeling a bit of fear creep into her due to Miss Hannigan's past shenanigans. _Hmm, I know daddy Warbucks and mom would never strike me, but I'm no dummy I'm gonna'ta skedaddle for a bit. I'm gonna try my gum idea I know daddy fears that the gum with stick'ta the stones but I don't see any other way 'cept for Punjab! Maybe by the time I return the explosion will have occurred and they will have kissed and made up like mom says happens in most of the movies (after all I don't know how that movie ended 'cause I was fast asleep 'fore it was over)._

"I'll be right back'ta get the ring!" supplied Annie, however, she mumbled the last part not wanting to alert them of her scheming.

Grace and Oliver, both responded distractedly with an "okay," because neither one of them wanted to divert their focus off the other. Annie,took their 'okay, as a sign to continue her plan and ran to get a piece of gum.

"OLIVER," Grace spewed out while subconsciously acknowledging Annie's dash out of the room through her peripheral view.

"GRACE WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU'VE NEVER UNDERMINED ME NOR BEEN INSUBORDINATE BEFORE!" bellowed a disgruntled Oliver. Oliver watched as Grace's eyes ignited even more to a dark sea blue. Oliver gulped hard as he watched his calm collected Grace turn into a lioness eyeing her prey before pouncing on it (and unfortunately he was the prey). Grace saw Oliver's eyes flash with shock along with a tinge of fear and turned away from him. She then squared her shoulders then clenched and unclenched her fists before she proceeded to stride over toward the large bay windows in an attempt to sooth her flaring anger and frustration.

After several deep cleansing breaths which assisted with defusing some of her rolling emotions, and she felt she had semi control over herself she turned back toward Oliver and seethed, "Oliver… that's right … I've never … undermined you … nor been insubordinate … as your employee BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVEN'T WANTED TO STRANGLE YOU A FEW TIMES A WEEK OVER THE YEARS!"

"WHAT!?"

"OLIVER, I am Irish through and through! I may not be directly from Ireland, but my ancestry on both sides are descendants of Irish blue bloods and their boiling tempers! Why do you think during our afternoon breaks I try to find time to play so much tennis? Hmmmm …" sassed Grace. Oliver's response was to only gap at Grace's brashness. Grace then slowly stalked toward Oliver like a lioness ready to ambush her prey. Oliver gulped and had the decency to look a bit dismayed. Grace stopped in front of him with only a foot in between them then proceeded to poke her finger into his chest in tandem with her statement to punctuate her irritation, "IT'S … BECAUSE … YOU'LL … FIRE … ME … OR … SHOULD … IF … I … HIT … YOU … OVER … THE … HEAD … EVERY TIME … YOU … INFURIATE … ME! So, playing a few tennis matches a week with Abigail or Cecile ... alleviates MOST of my seething anger toward your daily actions and behaviors because I get to smash the ball with my racket! DON'T … THINK … I … HAVEN'T … THOUGHT … ABOUT … IT … BEING … YOUR … HEAD … ONCE … OR … TWICE! Now stop grinning …"

During Grace's tongue-lashing, Oliver's facial expressions changed during her dialogue (first it was shock, next it turned to chagrin, then anger, after anger it was thoughtfulness, then lastly it turned to amusement with a twist of lust mingled in). _She's definitely beautiful everyday but absolutely breathtaking when her ire is up making her diamond blue eyes deepen to a shocking sea blue. Good heavens, it would be great to get her Irish temper blazing just so we could kiss and make up ... you know ... I don't mind if I do!_

Oliver quickly invaded Grace's space and pulled her hastily into his embrace rendering her speechless a second time that morning planting a toe curling kiss to her luscious lips. Grace's anger slowly morphed into wanton lust as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss took a life of its own as they both boldly started to caress and grope each other. It would have gotten out of hand within minutes if Annie hadn't burst back into the room with her gusto darting directly toward the bureau with Sandy hot on her heels completely ignoring their embrace, but focusing on applying the gum to the tip of the umbrella without Oliver noticing. Oliver and Grace continued to embrace each other with their foreheads touching as they both attempted to regain their equilibrium and breath, however, they halted their wanton caresses immediately when Annie ran past them.

Grace soon started to giggle causing Oliver to cast his eyes down toward hers quirking one of his eyebrows up in silent inquiry. This caused Grace's giggle to erupt into laughter as she attempted to answer in between gasps, "Looocccking … doooooorrs …" However, her answer did not relieve Oliver's embarrassment that Annie nearly caught them in a very compromising position. _I don't know how to feel … grateful or frustrated that Annie burst into the room ... maybe a little bit of both because if she had been five minutes later she definitely would have had a show with Grace's skirt hiked up around her waste if I had my way with her. OLIVER … Grace deserves to be treated like a lady NOT like some two-bit floozy! You need to treat her as one!_

Grace pulled Oliver from his self berating when she was finally able to calm her laughter down and share her inside joke without gasping for air. "It's something … Esther told me before I came here. She gave me some advice to always lock the door when we're intimate to avoid unwanted or embarrassing disturbances from young eyes," she shyly finished as she flicked her eyes toward Annie who was still rooting around under the bureau for the ring totally oblivious to their earlier actions and conversation. Once the information sunk in Oliver's belly laugh burst forth eliciting another round of giggles from Grace even though she continued to elude his eye contact.

Slowly, Oliver sobered as he noticed Grace's continued avoidance of eye contact with him. He swiftly cupped Grace's chin tenderly to direct her gaze back up toward his. He gave her a soft smile while cheekily stating, "Duly noted, I think locking the doors would definitely be in order. We were lucky this time …" trailed off Oliver,as he grew self conscious again about his worth, and for a brief second he ducked his head in attempt to evade Grace's eye contact. Grace lightly chortled as she clasped Oliver's face in her hands and pecked his lips lightly in a supportive but ribbing manner.

"What a pair we make," softly grinned Grace causing a similar one to form on Oliver's face, "we're both walking around on egg shells …"

"Afraid of what the other truly feels and wants," supplied Oliver timidly fearing that's not how Grace viewed this situation. However, Grace responded with an agreeing smile solidifying it with a chaste kiss then resting her forehead on Oliver's as she held his gaze. _I guess … (mentally sighed Grace)_ _I can be the first one to wave the white flag. I mean why change things now!? Anyway, if I truly allow my stubbornness to set in right now we'll be here all day_ _(she mentally laughed)._ _This is not the time to demonstrate to Oliver that my temper and stubbornness can match his any day!_

"My eyes are red rimmed because Esther and I were having a heart to heart talk this morning …"

"Esther?" softly interrupted Oliver. Grace gave a soft snort in reply in order to prevent the half sniffle and half giggle to gush forth due to the same bewildered look written on Oliver's face that mirrored hers just under an hour ago. She then bashfully bit her lower lip as a slow giddy grin blossomed on her lips recalling how cherished she felt wrapped up in her 'parent's' supportive embrace.

"Yes, Mrs. Pugh called them last night after the girls arrived. They rushed here immediately, but we were al … already …" hitched Grace but continued on after inhaling a few deep breaths as Oliver tenderly enfolded her in a loose hug clasping his hands around her lower back. Grace reciprocated the gesture as she watched Oliver's eyes slowly cloud over.

"When … we were already in route to rescue Annie," supplied Oliver with a slight quiver to his voice.

"Yes, so I guess they assisted with the girls, but they didn't make themselves known to us last night due to the chief of police's interviews and the medics looking over Annie for injuries. I guess the majority of the household staff have been up all night. They've been to wired up to sleep at least that's what Esther eluded to earlier." Grace sheepishly grinned, "I surmise that the three of us, other than Annie's friends, have had the best sleep in the last 24 hours around here."

"So, they've been here all night … huh," Oliver half questioned half stated. Grace grinned through misty eyes but refused to let the tears unleash. "That just goes to show you how special you are to them," confirmed Oliver as he nuzzled Grace's head.

Grace's tears did flow after that but she went on, "Oliver, they love you just as much as me! They also love Annie! You may not have blood relatives around here, but … but … you have us," shyly yet boldly confirmed Grace to indicate where Oliver stood in her family. Oliver responded by continuing to nuzzle Grace in addition to enveloping her tighter in their hug as he too started to sniffle.

* * *

Off to the side near a corner unnoticed by her parents Annie sat cross legged with Sandy next too her as she held the lost ring in her hand biding her time to present it to her parents. She too after over hearing their remorse had silent tears trickling down her face as she continued to pet Sandy in a self soothing fashion. _Leapin' lizards, I woulda ne'er guessed how upset mom and daddy were the past few days. William caught me in the hall and told me that mom'd been melancholy the last few days 'cause I turned 'em down, and had been cryin' a lot earlier. He said that's why she'd been delayed'ta get back'ta us. So, I ran back here as soon as I could'ta get that ring'ta prove'ta 'em that I want us'ta be a true family through and through._

_I thought 'bout interruptin' 'em but I've enjoyed the affection they have been displayin' and I fear that if I say somethin' they'll not "seal the deal" (as Ellis would say). If I need to inta … inta … intavein then I will! That's why I haven't opened the thick envelope addressed'ta me nor opened the newspaper daddy was tryin'ta hide from me. I'm 'fraid the rippin' and rattlin' of the paper will alert them'ta my where bouts and my spyin'._

* * *

Oliver and Grace on the other hand were still not aware of their audience, and continued to sooth each other's current emotional upheaval in addition to relishing in their intimate moment. After a few minutes of basking in each other's comfort and drawing strength from the other they slowly pulled apart into a relaxed embrace but continued to rest their foreheads together. Grace took another cleansing breath and proceeded to continue her story. "Sooooo … now you know why my eyes are red rimmed," choked out Grace on what sounded like a strangled chuckle. Oliver grinned in response.

"I think we both needed that," tenderly replied Oliver.

"Oliver … you may … have needed it but I've been shedding tears on and off for over an hour now. Surely my eyes will glue shut soon!" chortled Grace attempting to lighten the mood. Oliver snorted in response.

"Now … that I've told you … or should I say showed you why my eyes are red rimmed. It's your turn to share with the class …" coyly trailed off Grace.

"Grace …" sighed Oliver as he tried to pull out of their hug, however, Grace steadfastly held on and snuggled closer to him.

"NO OLIVER … you don't get off the hook!" chastised Grace. "I told you why my eyes were red rimmed BECAUSE that was the reason you gave earlier … as to why you were not going to tell me about the RING! Now, please, WHAT RING?" _Should I make my presence known, now, and also that I have the ring? Nah, this is getting' interestin' and mom's eyes are sparkin' 'gain! Oh boy, daddy Warbucks is uncomfortable 'cause mom is holdin' 'im … hmmm, what's that word … acc … accou … accountedible. Nah, I won't inta … inta … intavein 'cause the show isn't over yet!_

"GRACCCE," exhaled Oliver as he did finally pull away from her,to walk over to the bay window, however, his actions didn't detour Grace's initial intentions as she followed him. Oliver's disposition immediately deflated when she neared him. She briskly placed a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Oliver, what is it?" questioned Grace with a tinge of unease and concern mixed in her voice.

"Grace …" attempted Oliver as a lump formed around his throat._ How does a person tell the one he loves that she deserves so much more than you can offer and you want to set her free? That's the reason I never gave you the ring because you … you … you …_

Grace, quickly, invaded Oliver's personal space as she started to see the iron doors shut around his heart. _NOOOOOO OLLLLIVER! You will NOT SHUT ME out again!_ She, hastily, clasped his head in between her hands to regain his attention.

"Oliver, plllleassse don't shut me out I beg you! My heart won't make it," sobbed Grace, as she threw out all her Irish pride to bare her soul to the man who held her heart.

Oliver again tried to divert his eyes away from Grace, but she gently jerked Oliver's head back between her hands to regain his eye contact.

"Grace … I need to let you go …" _Ought oh, I better intavein! Wait … nope I think mom's got this!_

"LET ME GO! WHY IN HEAVENS WOULD YOU LET ME GO?!" Grace asked incredulous with a twist of fury added to it. "OLIVER, you know as well as I do I am the longest, lasting secretary and household manager you have ever retained in your employment!"

"GRACE, I KNOW THAT!" answered Oliver in the same heated manner. "I'm not talking about your work I'M TAlKING ABOUT HOW I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR LOVE, AND THAT I NEED TO LET YOU GO IN THAT DEPARTMENT!"

Again, Grace punctuated her irritation with Oliver's self appointed emotional sabotage utilizing her pointer finger as she poked him in the chest in tandem with her rant, "OLIVER … YOU … HAVE … NO … CONTROL … OVER … MY … HEART … AND … MY … UNCONDITIONAL LOVE … FOR … YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME I MIGHT AS WELL GO INTO NUNNERY LIKE ESTHER SUGGESTED AN HOUR AGO! Furthermore, if I can't have you then I should give myself to GOD because no other man will DO!"

"But Grace …"

"OLIVER, I am not done yet! YOU THINK I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU … well I have news for you … I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU!" exclaimed Grace as she turned and started to stalk away from Oliver, but immediately bumped into a tear streaked Annie who instantly wrapped her arms around her waste as sobs racked her small body!

Instantly, Grace went into her 'mother hen' mode as her Irish ire immediately deflated when self condemning emotions settled over her due to her lack of awareness that they had an audience. "ANNIE …," Oliver exhaled a second later when he came to the same realization and self blame that Annie witnessed their recent altercation and enveloped both his girls into a tight hug.

After, several minutes of the small family shedding more tears together Annie slowly raised her head up in order to box both her parents' ears in as her frustration and fury toward their earlier antics took hold of her 'common sense'. "MOM … DADDY WARBUCKS … how can you say such things?! Just over an hour ago you both … you both … pro … pro … procame your love for one another!" stated Annie with all the indignation she could muster! However, her attempt to use a 'big word' had the opposite affect on her 'parents' as they attempted to hide their amusement from her, but both silently appreciated her attempts.

"Proclaim, dear …" softly corrected Grace.

"Proclaimed, procame, you know what I meant! You guys are ruinin' everythin' I've worked for this week! You two love each other that's all that matters! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR … YOUR … YOUR … HESATION! AND I KNOW I DIDN'T SAY THAT RIGHT! YOU TWO ARE INFURIATING … AND I KNOW I SAID THAT RIGHT!

"Why can't you see … what everyone else sees?" asked Annie in a half whine and exasperated tone as she looked at both of her parents pointedly. Then Annie directed her next statement to Oliver through slitted eyes, "DADDY, you heard MOOOOOMMMMM … if you don't marry her then she's gonna go inta NUNNERY ... and if you do ever change your mind … SHE CAN'T EVER DIVORCE GOD … that's … that's … THAT'S UNCONSTITUTIONAL! IT'S NOT FUNNY DADDY AND MOM … I am bein' serious!" Oliver and Grace couldn't help but see the absurdity of the picture Annie just painted. Both really tried to stifle their laughter but after glancing at the other they couldn't contain it anymore and both erupted into their belly laughs.

Annie, not being thrilled that her argument had the opposite effect on her parents stomped her foot then placed both her hands behind her back and mimicked Oliver's furious face. "I'M BEIN' SERIOUS!" However, her stance sent Grace's amusement over the edge and she continued to laugh with tears streaming down her face as she recognized that pose well! Oliver was struggling as well because he too recognized her stance as his own.

"FINNNNEEE … WHATEVER … ALL … I WANTED WAS for all … all … of … us to be a fam … fam … family," Annie sobbed as she dashed to retrieve the paper and the envelope then ran to the door. Her next statement had the sobering effect she was looking for,as she whispered, "I thought we all deserved it." She then darted out of the room with Sandy hot on her heels; however, Oliver and Grace were so stunned by her revelation their response to follow was delayed.

Like a cold bucket of ice, they both regained their senses and took off after her, however, Annie was quick and they had no idea what direction she took. They both wore stricken faces as they both stopped outside the doorway to determine which direction their 'daughter' went. "OH … OLIVER …"

"I know GRACE …" however their hearts had a jolt of relief when they heard Sandy's bark come from the direction of the lower level. They both bolted for the stairs, and as they descended Grace subconsciously acknowledged the doors to the other girls' rooms opening in her peripheral view. _Oh dear heavens, I can't deal with them right now. I hope someone else attends to their needs. I need to comfort my babbbyyyy. I feel so horrible … oh Lord … I failed her! I'm a horrible 'mother' she may not even want us anymore!_ And with that thought Grace plowed full steam a head down the stairs nearly tumbling down the last flight of stairs as tears clouded her vision.

Luckily Oliver was hot on her heels and reached to steady her as she started to stumble. He cradled Grace in his arms, as despair and misery enveloped both of them. _How could we let our stubbornness, frustration, and insensitivity hurt Annie! I have failed her as HER father in less than 24 hours after we both agreed to become a family! I …_

"GRACE … OLIVER, are you alright," probed William with a slight lilt to his voice as he, Esther, and Ellis (with Willis on his hip) stood at the bottom of the stairs with similar shock, bewildered, and concerned expressions on their faces. Some of the household staff stood in the shadows as well because they too heard the commotion which occurred in the wake of Annie's departure! It was a good thing that Abigail and Ellis had just arrived, and Abigail had the good sense to immediately give chase or Annie would have disappeared easily on the grounds or even worse run away!

Oliver and Grace, hastily pulled out of their comforting embrace to respond to William's query, but were interrupted as everyone's attention flew over their shoulders to the girls.

"Was that Annie?" asked Tessie on a yawn,as she and several of the other girls were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Annie's real fast … and runs away a lot," supplied an equally tired July.

"Yeah, well … she's ne'er been successful … she's always brought back," Pepper added with her usual sarcasm and charm.

"And always gets in trouble," continued Duffy.

"Oh … no … yuh ain't gonna whip her … are yuh? Yuh Highness?!" exclaimed Molly with quivering lips. And with that question all the girls were now fully awake with fear written on their faces in conjunction with their posture which became evident to the recently amused adults in the room (that is, after the highness comment). However, upon recognition of the girls' sudden fear their amusement became a mix of concern and bafflement by their sudden change until recognition of neglect and abuse registered.

Mrs. Greer clucked her tongue and gestured to Cecile, Annette, Jane, and Mabel to follow her up the stairs to attend to the girls, "Nonsense girls, Mr. Warbucks and Grace love Annie! They would never strike her because she was upset, but they are definitely concerned about her whereabouts! No parent wants their child to runaway nor silently hurt alone! Now let's get ready for the day Mrs. Pugh has a wonderful breakfast awaiting all of you!"

"Yuh mean, His Highness, won't whip her'ta teach her a lesson 'bout 'NO CRYIN' is 'loud?" questioned Molly to Cecile as it floated down to the others.

Cecile made watery eye contact with Grace for a brief moment then responded in kind, "No my cherie, Mr. Warbucks and Miss Grace won't punish Annie for something that is natural for children to do when they are upset. And as you can see, Miss Grace and Mr. Warbucks have shed tears themselves this morning. No one is going to punish them for expressing their feelings."

The last statement had all the girls peering back over the railing to spy Oliver and Grace's red rimmed eyes. This silent scrutiny from the girls had Grace's face flaming red as she avoided the natural temptation to duck her head back into Oliver's chest. She in addition to Oliver and the rest of the adults in the room knew this was a good life lesson for girls even if it was a bit humiliating to have their raw emotions on display.

"See Molly, like I told'ya last night, Mr. Warbucks, may look tough and ... is a bit loud but he cares for Annie. After all he, Punjab, the Asp, and Miss Grace chased down Miss Hannigan and her brother'ta save Annie last night," supplied Kate as she crouched down beside Cecile to assist with putting Molly at ease.

"Like a 'teddy bear,' right?" asked Molly,to confirm Kate's statement the night before, using the analogy that 'teddy bears' were tough looking on the outside, to protect their owners from bad dreams, but soft on the inside so their owners can squeeze them for comfort when needed. Cecile, having heard it last night gave a brief nod and smile to reiterate Kate's explanation.

After accepting both girls' hands she looked down toward Oliver and Grace and winked at both of them. She, also, silently communicated to Grace that she would share the story with her later. Cecile in addition knew in her heart these two girls were going to be hers and Jack's, he just didn't know it yet. Also, looking over toward Annette, Mabel, Jane, and Mrs. Greer (as they all attempted sooth the other girls in similar manners) she could tell the other four wouldn't be orphans for much longer either. After all, most of Mr. Warbucks' staff had put their careers ahead of starting a family due to the financial security his employment supplied to them during this hard economic time (however, none of them blamed him it was their choice).

"Dottie, I'm sure you'll find several outfits for the girls to pick from in Annie's room after all per the boys on Sunday we bought enough outfits to cloth an army of girls," added Esther as the women started to herd the girls back to their current rooms to get ready for the day. Grace's eyes had clouded over again as the memories of the night before bombarded her of Annie's requests that her nice clothes be given to her friends because her 'new folks' were to poor. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Oliver's neck as she tried to regain her composure in front of her family. He in response, silently comforted her by attempting to shield her while rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words.

Suddenly, it appeared that Grace had regained her composure as she left the security of Oliver's embrace and attempted to dash down the stairs again, however, Esther quickly stopped her as she grabbed hold of her arm in order to halt her escape. "Grace, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to find Annie …"

"NO … Grace, you and Oliver are going to follow us to the office!" proclaimed Esther in her motherly voice leaving no leeway for those involved to refuse. "Besides, Abigail, took off after her when she darted past Ellis and her upon their arrival. You know as well as the rest of us that she can out run almost anybody so Annie's in good hands. You two on the other hand need some intervention, NOW!"

* * *

A big thanks to all my reviewers again! Hugs, hugs, hugs!

BrittanyLS

TheUnnamedAvatar

Loyal DC Fan

Ani123

Ann

Markaleen


	5. Chapter 5 - 7:25-7:55 am (Garden)

This chapter is between Abigail and Annie. You will see Abigail's POV in italics in this chapter.

_My hats go off again to my beta, Sis21K, for juggling my chapters, as well as, her own stories!_

_Also, I had a great reviewer help keep me in line after the last chapter I posted, so I did make some changes to previous chapters (to indicate that Grace and Abigail were originally from Connecticut before moving in with William and Esther, as well as ,the Irish background being ancestry to avoid confusion). I also wanted to let my readers know that I am adding a lot of angst and uncharacteristic emotions (that were not displayed in the movie) because I figure after 10 years of suppressing their feelings toward one another they were bond to explode. Especially, when what they both want is right in front of their noses but they are both sabotaging their chances, at least up to this point. Like I said before we have no idea what happened between the bridge and the party BUT emotional fireworks would have been interesting!_

_Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!_

_I am posting a day earlier because tomorrow is hectic for me!_

* * *

Chapter 5 – 7:25-7:55 a.m.

7:25 a.m. – Warbucks' Garden

In the meantime, Abigail had circled this particular portion of the large garden which was made up of large shrubbery, hedges, and flower beds for the sixth time.

"Annie … Annie … Annie!" called out Abigail again. _Leapin' lizards, I always imagined the estate's grounds were like the ones in the **Secret Garden**, however, I wish it wasn't hiding Annie! That girl is quick! I know she darted around the bend over there, but when I rounded it she was gone! Ugh, I know she didn't leave the grounds there's no way to get past the guards at the gate, and the fences are to high to climb over I know because I tried when I was younger on a dare from Ellis when we were kids!_

_The estate, has what appears to be a hedge maze, but it's nothing like the Hampton Court maze. It wasn't designed to be a maze per se, but more like divisions between each courtyard or specific garden design. Jack does a great job with the flow of each garden, and obviously Mr. Warbucks enjoys them somewhat. I think Grace has more say in their designs than her 'boss,' but he seems to allow her the liberty to do whatever her heart desires to them especially after their travels together. A great example, is the courtyard near the lake which was changed a few years ago after our first or second trip to Paris to reciprocate Monet's famous gardens._

_Anyway, where could Annie be? Wait … is that … is that a fluffy tail I see?! Oh my goodness I past that hedge at least five times already!_

Abigail slowly approached the hedge in order to not alert Annie of her discovery. She slowly crouched low near Sandy's tail and gently pulled back the shrub's branches. When she peered in she discovered a hidden hideaway filled with a few random items (such as, a broken bench with no legs which Annie currently sat on and an old garden chest).

Sandy's response to Abigail's discovery was to thump his tail in greeting after all he had heard her calling out Annie's name moments ago so no protection was warranted. Abigail patted Sandy in greeting and continued to spy on Annie a bit longer. _Oh dear, Annie has the **New York Times** open! Ellis read it to me this morning while I fixed breakfast this is soooo not good especially with those crocodile tears spilling down her face!_

"Annie … love," coaxed Abigail gently. Annie quickly glanced up as Abigail inched her way closer to her in what could only be described as a duck waddle due to her height. Abigail hastily spread her arms open in an inviting hug and Annie only hesitated for a split second before launching herself into Abigail's comforting embrace. Abigail repositioned herself on the broken bench to better support Annie as she rocked her back and forth while providing soothing murmurs in her ear.

After a few minutes of consoling Annie, Abigail finally broached the topic of her earlier actions and comment toward Esther and William prior to her escape out the front door. "Annie, love, what had you so upset earlier that made you dart from the house as well as yell at William and Esther that 'they turned down being a family?'"

Annie continued to sniffle and almost used her sleeve again to wipe her nose and eyes on, but Abigail quickly grabbed her handkerchief for her to use instead to save her sleeves from total ruin. Annie ducked her head a bit to avoid making eye contact with Abigail then shrugged her shoulder.

"Annie, come on … you know I'm not going to accept a shrug as an answer. I'm too sly for that my friend and you know it too!" teased Abigail as she started to tickle Annie to cheer her up just a bit as well as to get her to open up to her. Her comment and actions were rewarded with a devious yet shy grin along with a snort.

"Abigail, you're not as sly as me!" rebuffed Annie on a soft chortle as she returned the tickle favor until both girls were laughing whole heartedly. However, as Annie started to thrash about to escape Abigail her feet ripped the newspaper causing both girls to abruptly stop their tickle war. Annie, hastily dove for the paper,to rescue it from further damage. She instantly started to smooth out the paper the best she could, but tears of frustration erupted as she realized the picture that badly crinkled and ripped in two was the one with her and her birth parents.

"Oh NO! Now I'll ne'er have anythin' of 'em!" sobbed Annie burying her head in Abigail's neck. Abigail in turn started rocking her back and forth again.

"Annie, hush now there are at least a million copies out there this morning so don't you fret about this one being torn. I can tell you Ellis and I read ours this morning so you can have that one. We haven't utilized it yet for other necessities, today."

Annie's head shot up immediately, "You haven't it used it to 'freshenin' up'? You'd let me have your copy?" Abigail nodded her head in kind as Annie launched herself back into her arms, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You … are … welcome," chuckled Abigail in response, "Boy, I'm sure glad you have this broken bench in here or we would have definitely been on our backs after that massive hug!" Annie joined Abigail in her laughter after visualizing the likelihood if her fort wasn't furnished.

As their laughter died down, Annie cheekily grinned up at Abigail and asked excitedly, "So you like my fort?! No boys 'cept Sandy are 'llowed! I found it on Monday by 'ccident when Jack and I were havin' a mud fight! Boy was moo … I mean Graaa … I mean Miss Farrell …" sniffled Annie but she plowed on, "was upset with us especially when she had'ta help me get mud outta my ear but she ne'er whipped me!"

Abigail tipped Annie's head toward hers, "Annie, we'll get back to this spectacular fort, but what's this stuttering on what to call my sister? I heard you just now slip and start to refer to her as 'mom,' but changed your mind and started to call her Grace. So why did you revert back to Miss Farrell?" Annie attempted to divert her eyes again but Abigail gently maintained eye contact, "Annie?!"

Clouds of tears formed in Annie's eyes as Abigail's concerned eyes steadfastly bore into hers imploring her to share. "'Cause, they both refused'ta ack … ack … acknowledge their love for each other and laughed at my inta … inta … intaventon, which means they don't want'ta be my family!" cried Annie as she crashed back into Abigail as her body racked with sobs. Once, Abigail was able to sooth Annie back under control and encouraged her to share the whole story.

So, Annie proceeded to recap the events of the night before waking up in the morning in Oliver's office and finding him and Grace kissing, then the lost ring adventure, and her chastising both of them with little success. _That sister of mine is going to make my hair turn grey, not Willis! And Mr. Warbucks, if I may, is no saint either in this situation! After Annie's recount I can understand the hilarity, but I can also vouch for Annie's frustration and dying hope during their squabbles. Dear Lord, my sister has a lot to learn about parenthood like when it's appropriate to laugh, and when to hold it in till after the child leaves the room!_

Abigail used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away Annie's tear tracks and proceeded to explain the trials and tribulations of being an adult, "Annie … where do I begin with my sister and Mr. Warbucks … let's start with the easy part first, those two absolutely adore and love you, to them you walk on water! Now … we discussed this in the park on Sunday, Grace and Mr. Warbucks' story is very tragic,mostly because they can't see past their own noses, but because of other circumstances as well. Let's see …" _How do I tell Annie more of their back story and make it child friendly. I am pretty sure that ring …_

"ANNIE, where's the ring now?!"

"It's right here Abigail," Annie pulled out the chain that held her old locket which also bore the ring, "when I ducked inta the fort I feared I would loose it so I placed it with my locket!"

"Good thinking, my dear," added Abigail, "Can I see it?" _Ah, just what I thought this has to be the ring Mr. Warbucks bought years ago after our first trip to Paris. I remember Grace being so upset after that trip especially after she processed the ring's invoice. She thought for sure that Mr. Warbucks had ventured to Madam Bouvier's home, and that the nearness they shared during that trip was due to her absence. I remember being completely baffled by Madam Bouvier's place in Oliver's life until a few years later when Esther explained it too me. I also remember that each year after our trip per Grace, Oliver disappears all day Sunday, and a few days later Grace has to process more jewelry invoices for him. She and I just assumed he found his way to Madam Bouvier's residence and showered her with the trinkets. Hmmm…_

"Annie, you said that you unloaded several drawers from Mr. Warbucks' secret bureau …"

"I probably shouldn't uh told ya!"

"I'm not going to say anything, Annie, cross my heart," added Abigail and then pinky swore with Annie. "I just want to know what other jewelry pieces you saw. I'm trying to solve a mystery, you see, I think one of the reasons your 'mom'," Abigail stated while winking at Annie, "has been resistant to exploring a relationship with your 'daddy' ..." Then tweaked her nose before continuing, "is because she thought he …," _hmmm, how do I put it nicely,_ "had another love."

"So, 'mom'," cheekily supplied Annie, "may know 'bout all those jewelry pieces and thought he gave 'em'ta this other lady?"_ Boy, is this girl smart! Like Grace has said she may not be book smart, but when it comes too life she's a genius._

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion so fast young lady?!" Abigail stated in a voice colored with half shock and half amusement as she proceeded to lightly tickle Annie.

"Well, 'mom' does a lot of work for 'daddy', and half the time I was with her this week she was multitaskin', and one of the things was processin' his spendin' invoices. I know 'cause I saw mom tear up a bit when she filed the invoice for the locket daddy wanted'ta give me. Do ya think he'd still wanta give it'ta me?" asked Annie, with a hopeful look upon her face._ He better! Maybe I should say something to Grace I'm sure if they are having issues with each other right now they'll have the same concerns to not offend or upset Annie as well. I know my sister well enough she won't want to do anything to rock the boat. I'm sure the locket was hidden in a dark corner somewhere after Annie's rejection after all its engraved and can't be returned._

"Hmmm, I'm sure if a 'little birdie told them' that a certain redheaded cherub would like to own it now it would be hers instantly," added Abigail as she gave Annie an eskimo kiss with her nose causing Annie and herself to giggle.

"So, ya, think that all those other pieces of jewelry were all a misunderstandin' too? Boy, adults have messy lives and they think us kids are a hot mess!"

Abigail felt a chuckle immediately burst forth from her belly, "You … know Annie, when it comes to your parents their love story is messy at least for all their spectators!"

"Sooo, ya think, they will both be my parents? And there ya go 'gain usin' those big words what's spec … spectator mean?!"

Abigail softly chuckled again after Annie pointed out the big word she used that she didn't understand as she gave her a supportive hug before answering, "Annie to answer your first question, yes, I know my sister and she would move heaven and earth to be your mother. Why do you think she asked Oliver to adopt you?" Annie nonverbally responded with a puzzled look but before she could verbally inquire about it Abigail silenced her by gesturing her to wait. "I'm sure subconsciously she had the same motive you have to nab Oliver finally as her own in addition to making the three of you an instant family. And to answer your question about what spectators mean as well as subconsciously, spectators mean people watching an event like when you went to the movies you were a spectator."

"Oh like an audience!"

"Yes, like an audience, and subconsciously means to have something like an idea or dream buried deep within you, and it wants to get out but you keep it hidden away instead."

"Oh, I see, like I've always wanted'ta be part of a family, but at the orphanage I needed'ta hide my longin'ta survive and not get made fun of even when I wanted'ta cry out for my parents 'specially when I was scared or lonely?"

"Yes, kind of like that and in my sister's case her hidden dream has been to marry your daddy Warbucks and have a family with him," Abigail stated with a wink. "I'm sure, up until your arrival it was to give him a child of their own, but within the first 12 hours of your stay you had my sister's heart. Like I said, she would move heaven and earth to make sure you were her little girl somehow even if it meant that your daddy Warbucks adopted you and she assisted with your upbringing. You my dear, have opened their eyes this week by making them stop and smell the roses, besides, looking past their noses," finished Abigail as she and Annie shared a conspiring grin together in addition to another eskimo kiss.

"Well, 'Aunt Abigail,'" cheekily started Annie, "the jewelry that I seen that was girlie had similar stones'ta this ring at least one drawer was fulla this blue stone jewelry! He had like … two drawers full of girlie jewelry, and his ears even turned a bright red when I gave him a funny face! 'Cause the other four drawers were full of men's jewelry!" snickered Annie.

"Oh really! I can only imagine your father's embarrassment!" Abigail chuckled back. "You see I have a hunch he's been hoarding all that jewelry subconsciously to give to your mother someday." This earned a big conspiracy grin to blossom on both of their faces.

"So, mom and daddy have been subconsciously doin' lovin' things for each other for years?! That's so sad … or … path … pathetic, no wonder their story has been so … tra … tragggiiiic!" groaned Annie as she shook her head in disproval.

"Hmmm, so I'm guessin' mom thought all that other jewelry was for this other lady?" continued Annie with a thoughtful look on her face as she started to puzzle all the information together just like Abigail. _Yep, this kid is smart! I don't envy my sister one bit! I know Esther and Grace have referred to her limited education, but otherwise she is extremely intelligent for her age. Esther has also indicated that she catches on to new information real quick like a sponge soaking up everything she can, and craving to know more once she's mastered a task._

_A good example was on Sunday night when I was cutting her hair she watched me so intently and never once wiggled like most ten year olds do when I'm trimming their hair. At first, I wasn't pay attention to my 'studious protégé because Grace and I, like most close sisters, were gabbing and giggling like school girls about everything and nothing at all._

_As I think back on it now, it was quite comical because here we were in the fron entry way in order to utilize the large mirror as Annie sat patiently__ on one of the bar stools from the billiard room while Grace sat in a chair nearby. Adjacently to us, in two different rooms, were the women in the family room and the men in the billiard room shooting pool. I remember seeing Mr. Warbucks in the chair nearest the doorway in order__ to eavesdrop and watch Grace through his peripheral view using the mirror's reflection._

_It wasn't until about ten minutes later and our gabbing and giggling died down a bit that we both realized we hadn't heard a peep from Annie since she sat down in the chair. That's when both of our attentions zeroed in on Annie's complete focus on what I was doing to her hair. It was almost like she was studying every move I made in order to memorize them for later use. Finally, I couldn't take her intensity anymore, you could say 'curiosity killed the cat,' and I asked her why she was concentrating so hard. I even teased her and said I would make sure not to give her a 'boy bob' and she responded with a cheeky grin and snicker._

_"Well … Abigail, I'm tryin'ta learn from a lot of people durin' my stay. One day, I'll be one of the bigger girls at the orphanage, and I'll be in charge of cuttin' hair and cookin' too!" I remember Grace's face went ash white, and I'm sure mine matched hers as well. Then in my peripheral view, I recall, seeing Oliver's thoughtful yet shocked expression reflecting back toward us. Almost like he was dumbfounded that yet another person in his life wasn't expecting him to take care of her or coveted him for his money. Immediately, my eyes flicked toward Grace's and when they met we both shared a knowing look that we were both so blessed that Esther and William adopted us after our parents passed._

_Then, I saw that 'Farrell determination' flash in my sister's eyes that's when I knew she was going to fight too keep Annie. I remember exhaling a warning, "Graaaccce." However, my comment caught Annie's attention real fast as she whipped her head around to focus on my sister. Thank goodness, I wasn't cutting her hair or else she would have ended up with a 'boy bob!'_

_"What?! Am I not 'llowed?! I'll stop!" Annie softly exclaimed as fear clouded over her face in addition to her body posture. Grace hastily stood up from her chair as she soothed Annie's fear. Annie's response was immediate relaxing into Grace's affection._

_"No, Annie, you can learn all you want too! Now, what do you mean by cooking too?"_

_I didn't resume cutting Annie's hair until after her explanation since I assumed she would want to resume her studying. She went on to explain that she'd been watching and helping Mrs. Pugh cook so she could learn how to make their mush better. I remember Grace lightly swaying a bit, but I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder to steady and comfort her. Annie was definitely special, here she was trying to match make these two, and also learn as much as she could to take back with her to enrich the other girls' lives. NO ORPHAN BOY nor any other ORPHAN GIRL for that matter would think to learn from this experience in order to better the others he or she left behind! Yes, Annie's natural compassion, gusto for life, and tender heartedness are definitely equivalent to my sister's._

_What a blessing that she was the one Grace picked to bring home! Once, I was done cutting Annie's hair she dashed too the family room to play with Willis, that's when I mentioned my thoughts to Grace. Grace just chuckled as she went on to explain that Annie actually picked her! She told me how Annie charmed her way into her affections while she awaited her punishment in the closet! I could tell Mr. Warbucks was still eavesdropping on our conversation as his grip on his brandy cup tightened and his neck started to bulge in anger in tandem with Grace's explanation. I believe, that's when he started to subconsciously love Annie especially after her earlier announcement that she was going to learn and share as much as she could with her friends after her week with Mr. Warbucks. I can wholeheartedly say she at least had his loyalty and respect after Sunday night!_

Abigail mentally sighed, as Annie started to wave her hand in front of her face to regain her attention, "'Aunt Abigail,' you zoned off on me 'gain, but this time it was much longer than a few seconds! You okay?"

"Yes my clever, witty girl, whose intelligence and observation skills rival Sherlock Holmes himself!" teased Abigail causing Annie to guffaw.

"Only … if you're … my Watson!" Annie teased right back causing Abigail to immediately laugh as well. This started another tickle war which made Annie thrash about again in order to avoid Abigail's overpowering moves which repeated the crinkling and tearing of the newspaper. The sound had the same effect as before causing their war to end as Annie attempted to smooth out the paper again.

"Abigail, do you think you could read the article'ta me? I tried earlier and I think I got the gist of it, but I'd sure like'ta hear it! I know those two reporters are not daddy's favorite! I'm sure he was spittin' nails when he saw those photos too!"

"I'm sure both your 'parents' were 'spitting nails!'" snickered Abigail, "Annie your expressions are priceless!" Annie gave a sweet smile in return after all she had heard that statement a lot this week.

"Are you sure you want me to read it? I'm sure your 'parents' would want to read it with you."

"Nah, I can't wait anymore! I also want'ta see what's in this envelope 'cause it's addressed'ta me! 'Sides, this is a secret fort after all and there are two girls in it so I'd say we use it, my dear Watson," winked Annie with an ornery grin.

"Alright, that sounds like a grand plan, Miss Holmes!" mocked Abigail. So, Abigail proceeded to read the news article to Annie as they both looked at the photographs as well.

Abigail watched as Annie wistfully ran her fingers over the two torn and crinkled photographs of her as a baby. "Abigail … da you think … da you think mom and daddy would be upset if I cut out these two photographs from another newspaper ta keep? Maybe … mom would want a copy of me as a baby … I mean … she didn't have me but maybe …" trailed off a self conscious Annie.

Abigail hastily grabbed Annie's chin as tears started to cloud over in both of their eyes, "I think your mom would love it! I also believe she would be so touched that you even thought to consider her wants and needs when you just discovered the photographs yourself. Miss Anne Marie Mudge soon to be Warbucks you are the most unselfish and considerate child I know. My dear, you may not be my sister's flesh and blood BUT you are the CHILD OF HER HEART, and may I add the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Both girls grinned as their eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Abigail immediately changed the subject back to the fort to avoid shedding more tears. _I'm sure, the little family of three have shed more tears in the last 24 hours then they have in years. I can at least try to divert Annie's emotions from the more melancholy and depressing ones after all I'm the 'big girl' here._

"So … Miss Annie do tell me how you found this lavish fort, and how you managed to decorate it in less than a week?" cheekily asked Abigail.

"Like I was saying 'fore I found it on Monday durin' a doozy of a mud ball fight with Jack! I actually stumbled inta it! He ran past me a few times, and I realized he was unaware of my new hideaway! So … I memorized where it was'ta later come back'ta it! I thought I could be more prepared for the next war with stored ammo! So … I found this broken bench near the trash it was missin' one leg so I knocked off the other. I figured it wouldn't be missed and I would have somethin'ta sit on and I also found this chest by it too! So, I started'ta stash some prized possessions in it for safe keepin'," proudly finished Annie.

"My dear, you've done a splendid job in less than a week. Are your treasures to valuable to share?" questioned Abigail with a tinge of amusement laced in her voice.

"Nah, I can show'ya 'cause you're a girl!" cheekily responded Annie. She slowly started to pull out newspaper clippings from her week spent with Oliver and Grace and then shared them with Abigail. "I like this one the best with me and daddy at the church. I wish I had a real one though! Da ya think Alan would give me one, if I asked? I also have an ol' dictionary mom gave me as well as pencils, paper, and two books mom gave'ta me." Annie, lifted the three books out of the chest to show Abigail. One was the **Swiss Family Robinson** and the other was the **Secret Garden** instantly causing Abigail to chuckle.

"Huh …"

"Oh, Annie, I've always thought your father's garden was like the one in the **Secret Garden**!" explained an amused Abigail.

"That's funny 'cause mom said the same thing!"

However, their amusement stopped when they heard Ellis calling out for them. They both shared a co-conspiracy and ornery look as Abigail hastily dashed out of the fort to detour Ellis from finding it, after all no boys were allowed, leaving Annie to quietly put her treasures back into the chest. She then quickly grabbed the newspaper and envelope as she covertly ran out to meet Ellis and Abigail.

After rounding the corner of the hedge with Sandy hot on her heels she saw both of them about 15 feet away; and, as she grew nearer she heard Abigail explaining to Ellis (with Willis still on his hip) that they were having a heart to heart conversation, and that all was sorted out on their end.

"Abigail … I believe all has been sorted out with your sister and Mr. Warbucks as well."

"Oh really and how do you know this my handsome husband?"

"Well, while you two ladies were out here chumming around Grace and Mr. Warbucks were tried and sentenced in the court of love by one annoyed and fed-up Judge!"

"What?! Ellis what are you talking about?! Have you gone mad," inquired Abigail as she and Annie shared similar perplexed looks.

Ellis, just laughed at his own inside joke as he pointed toward the second floor toward Oliver's office, "Annie, love, why don't you take a look up at that window over there? I think you'll discover something very interesting." Slowly Abigail and Annie turned their gazes toward the window as recognition spread over both of them. _Maybe Miss Holmes and Mrs. Watson's efforts weren't for naught after all!_


	6. Chapter 6 - 7:25-7:55 am (Office)

Alright, this story has definitely taken a life of its own with some of my chapters. The storylines just burst forth and detoured me off my original outline; however, my outline has been my beacon to complete this story instead of leaving it hanging. :-) We are so close to the end of this story. Hold on, the bumpy ride isn't over yet but the course is dead head to clearer horizons!

_Another, huge shout out to my, beta, Sis21K. Hugs, hugs, hugs, her editing and suggestions have assisted the flow as well as my desire to share and complete this work! Anyone that has a beta knows the feeling when you have a good one. Hats off to you Sis21K!_

_Also, thanks for all the reviews and support from my readers (especially, BrittanyLS, markaleen, TheUnnamedAvatar, Loyal DC Fan, Ani123, and Ann). Like I said before reviews are writers' drugs they give us a high to continue our stories (taking a line from Annie "it gives us warm fuzzy feelings!")._

_In italics you will find several POVs from the different characters in this story. Happy reading, thanks again for continuing this literary roller coaster the ride will be ending soon!_

* * *

Chapter 6 – 7:25-7:55 a.m.

7:25 a.m. – Mr. Warbucks' Office

Meanwhile, Esther led the small group of family members into Oliver's office. After Esther's chastising at the bottom of the stairs she took charge as Grace and Oliver followed right behind her with William and Ellis flanking the two of them. It was almost like they were their rear guards escorting the guilty to court in order to receive their punishment. Those still remaining in the hall, such as Drake, the Asp, Punjab, and Mrs. Pugh had the decency to stifle their guffaws due to the picture the procession provided them, that is, a once in a lifetime opportunity to see their tough employer and sweet manager being scolded by Esther. And as a result also witnessing their childlike responses by looking sheepish and chagrined like small offspring being taken to task by their mother. It definitely made it difficult for even the well disciplined Punjab to not erupt into laughter at the hilarity of the situation.

Once the small group reached Oliver's office, Oliver hastily reached for the door because subconsciously his sense of etiquette and common courtesy floated to the surface as he opened the door for the two ladies as well as the other men, before entering himself. Instantly, their olfactory receptors were hit with wonderful aromas of food and coffee causing several stomachs to roll in hunger. However, two occupants in the room were unable to even think about food because of the mornings' emotional upheaval in addition to worrying about their child's welfare.

Esther continued to take control of the situation as she sidled up to the portable two tier serving cart as if she was the hostess. Esther peered into two food chafers (filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast) that sat on top of the first tier along with a pitcher of orange juice, and a pot of coffee. The lower tier held the plates, cups, silverware, napkins, cream, sweeteners, and condiments. " Oliver, how would you like your coffee? Grace, my dear, you still take your coffee with cream?" Esther asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened in the last few hours. _No wonder Annie ran off! Not two minutes ago these two were in a comforting embrace, and now its like they have the Gulf of Mexico in between them! I guess I will have to come out of retirement. I should have intervened before I stopped my services!_

The four other adults in the room all glanced at one another like she had gone mad. William cleared his throat before voicing everyone's concerns, "Uh, Esther, honey, I don't think …" _Ought oh, I know that look of calm casualness, it's the look before Esther takes two of her clients to task. Oh boy, it's been a few years!_

"William, this is my 'courtroom' so I will preside over it the way I want too! I'm not a heartless 'judge' and I am sure both of their throats are a bit parched after all that crying and yelling," Esther supplied, in a calm easygoing voice. _Just as I thought she's coming out of retirement. Leapin' lizards, if her 'courtroom' doesn't help these two love birds get together then nothing ever will!_

"Uh, Mama Esther, what 'courtroom' are you referring too," cracked Ellis, "the last time I checked this was Mr. Warbucks' office." _Somebody's gonna get it, poor Gracie. She's figured it out I can tell by her facial expression she knows Esther's intentions. I know, how she feels because Abigail and I were one of the last couples she had in 'court'! Oh boy, this is gonna be fun!_

"Ellis, I thought my days of being 'Judge Love' were over, my dear, but if I must come out of retirement to help these two, I will," Esther stated, continuing her tete-a-tete with Ellis and William. _You know, the way these two look ... Grace looking like a child about ready to be chastised, and Oliver's mouth opening and closing like a fish, a more inexperienced 'judge' wouldn't be able to hold in the hilarity of the situation! Why, I didn't think of this years ago I don't know after all I intervened with Abigail and Ellis … I swear these two have added at least 100 grey hairs to this head this morning!_

Simultaneously, William and Ellis began to move two chairs in front of Oliver's desk, understanding from past experiences how Esther operated her 'courtroom.' Oliver, being baffled to the Hawthornes' odd behavior turned toward Grace for directions; however, instead of finding what he was looking for he found a mortified and chagrined Grace beside him wringing her hands. _What in the world is going on here! Have these people, who I care about gone daft!_ This did not sit well with the well organized, commanding Oliver. "Esther, what pray tell,are you talking about? 'Judge Love'? And, William, what are you doing rearranging the furniture?" questioned Oliver respectfully, however, with a lilt of bewilderment to his voice. "Grace?" _What is wrong with her? She looks like … I don't know, I've never notice my calm collected Grace look so … what … I don't know how to describe it!_

"Oliver, my dear, you didn't answer me, how do you want your coffee?" continued Esther, as if Oliver's inquiry was never mentioned. _Yes, this is going to be fun!_ "Ellis, dear, head over to the window in order to be our look out for your wife and Annie. I'm sure that will put these two at ease!"

"Black, thank you … Esther? Grace?" Oliver continued as his fluster and exasperation were mounting. Grace finally snapped too as she heard Oliver's voice start to change to his impatient and hysterical tone. _Oh dear, Grace, snap out of it! Oliver, will blow a gasket if I don't explain Esther's intentions soon!_

"OOOOliver …" exhaled Grace as she continued to look meek and resigned to their predicament as she shyly continued, "Esther, use to help those in our neighborhood with marriage issues or any other sort of love drama. She was referred to as 'Judge Love' because her sessions were more conducive to a courtroom than a therapy session. Esther's interventions were so successful they nicknamed her 'Judge Love,' but about five years ago she halted her services stating she was going into retirement." _I can't believe she thinks Oliver and I need her interventions. Are we that bad? Who are you kidding Grace?! We both, just told each other upstairs that we don't deserve each other, and caused Annie to … Annie to …_

"Yes, Oliver, dear, I was sick and tired of dealing with the same idiocracy. Generally, those that found their way to my 'courtroom' were repeat offenders. Now, please have a seat you two. Here are your coffees. If you so desire you may utilize your right to have counsel represent you after all there are two excellent lawyers in your presence," carried on Esther with tinge of sauciness and authority to her statement.

"WHAT?!" a disbelieving Oliver bellowed as he turned to Grace for support, but found Grace looking miserable with unshed tears shining in her eyes. William hastily stepped forward to present her with his handkerchief which she gratefully received and attempted to stifle her sniffle. "Grace …" However, Grace didn't respond to Oliver verbally, but sat down adjacently from the coffee meant for her dejectedly. Oliver for his part followed suit by slowly lowering himself in the chair intended for him with a look of mystification on his face as his watched his stoic Grace loose her resolve and begin to crumble in front of them. _Good heavens, I've never witnessed Grace looking so miserable, maybe …_

"Ellis, dear, do share with the rest of us ... has Abigail located Annie?" asked Esther in her calm manner to try to ease some of Grace's worry. Her inquiry had the effect she intended when both Oliver and Grace's attentions whipped toward Ellis for confirmation.

"No, she's still circling the inner garden, the one with the fountain," stated Ellis but Oliver and Grace's eyes both bugged out with worry, however, Ellis halted their concerns with a hand gesture and continued, "but have no fear Annie, the escape artist, won't get far. I know as well as Abigail that she can't climb the fence, and the guards at the gate won't let her out alone after last night!" After sharing his thoughts, Grace to cracked a knowing grin as she shyly turned to Oliver. Oliver in turn quirked his eyebrow up in a silent query. This only caused Grace's grin to spread into an amused smile. _Dear lord, we do act like and old married couple. Reading each other's looks, good heavens, I may just get what I've always dreamed of having with Oliver …_

"Oliver," softly started Grace, "when I first started to work for you, I had my family over one day when you were out of town on business with your permission of course, and well Ellis dared Abigail to try and climb the fence. Unfortunately, she lost the dare …"

"Boy did she! She had to eat my vegetables for a week which I slipped to her when 'Mama Esther' wasn't looking," interrupted Ellis with a mischievous wink.

"Ellis, I knew about the dare after the first night, and if you recall the rest of the week we had different varieties of vegetable soup! 'Mama Esther' doesn't miss much young man!"

"Golly gee whiz, you're right ... now that I think of it!" laughed Ellis causing baby Willis and William to join him. This caused Oliver and Grace to grin as well. However, after getting lost in the depths of Grace's eyes his resolve to let her go returned. _Oliver, you know what you need to do! Stop this absurd 'courtroom of love' and let her go._

Grace immediately saw Oliver's amusement diminish with his eyes changing from sadness to determination and finally emotionless resolve. Grace quickly turned her attention to Esther silently pleading for help. Esther having assessed the situation at the same time as she too witnessed Oliver's mood transform from amusement to solemness took Grace's hint immediately. _My goodness, this may not be as open and shut as I thought it would be. Oliver is definitely harboring some negative feelings toward himself and his worthiness of Grace's affections. I also know Grace's fears about how society will criticize their union and how it may impact Oliver's future business adventures. I sure hope my skills aren't to rusty. I have a party to continue to plan with Dottie and Helen, but I mustn't digress or loose focus during this session._

"Ellis, please continue to keep a vigilant eye on the garden, I am sure Abigail will locate her soon," instructed Esther with a hint of urgency to her voice causing Ellis and William to turn their focus on Oliver and Grace. Both men understood their roles as William went to Grace's desk to retrieve her bible then placed it down on the desk in between the two coffee cups then proceeded to sit in a chair near Oliver. As Ellis continued to stoically watch out the window for Abigail and Annie while bouncing Willis.

"Thank you William, 'court' is now in session," began Esther, however, Oliver interrupted her before she could proceed.

"Esther, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but this is very absurd and unnecessary …"

"Oliver, this is not absurd," interjected William with an edge of protectiveness to his voice, "and since I feel I am partly to blame for this long over due union I will start," as he placed his hand over the bible. "I solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." _This is ridiculous I can't believe this! These people have gone stalk raving mad! Oliver, fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably as he spied Grace in his peripheral view. Good heavens, she looks miserable yet so beautiful. Why in the world is she going along with this? Unless …_

"Your honor, I fear, I may have stopped the ball rolling in the direction of 'love,'years ago between these two individuals here before your today," stated William, as he stepped behind Grace's chair and leaned against the back as he continued, "You see, party number one, is one of my 'children,'" this statement caused both Esther and Grace's eyes to cloud over again, "I felt, I needed to protect her honor and virtue. I know, I gave reason to party number two to keep their relationship strictly business fearing that he would take advantage of Grace's love for him." Oliver's head quickly whipped toward Grace with a look of astonishment as Grace quickly ducked her head in embarrassment.

"However, I never dreamed that he would continue the 'hands off policy' especially after our first trip to Paris as a family. So, if the court wouldn't mind, I would like to apologize for my actions of overprotectiveness years ago which have caused undo pain to party number one and two," finished Williams as Grace slowly reached for William's hand and brought it toward her face as she kissed it and nuzzled into it to silently accept his apology. Oliver's mouth flapped open and shut in astonishment due to being shocked by William's confession and not knowing how to respond, after all this was all new to him (this family thing).

"Oliver, close your mouth you look like a fish, my dear," Esther admonished with a teasing tone, "Oliver, look at me … we may not be your blood family … BUT you are family. We've only wanted what was best for you, over the years. It's just a pity our overprotectiveness for Grace has caused both of you unjust heartache and loneliness for so many years. That was never our intention so please accept our apologies before we tackle your issues that are still needing ironed out!"

Oliver was unable to respond verbally, however, the brightness to his eyes, and slight nod confirmed his acceptance. Grace always the compassionate one hastily grabbed his hand in hers during Esther's monologue and quickly squeezed it in support; however, toward the end of Esther's speech she quickly yet hesitantly released his hand when the memories of their earlier argument flooded her memory recalling how he didn't want her. She resolutely ducked her head again in order to steel herself for the biggest let down of her life. While Oliver looked forlornly at her knowing he may not only loose his love but his best employee too during his noble ploy.

Both individuals had that 'orphan look' written all over their faces as their attentions were drawn back up to Grace's exclamation, "Good heavens, you two! You would think … you were BOTH about ready to receive a life sentence … WAIT …," as Esther's keen eyes detected the underlining issues with NOT only Grace but with Oliver too, "Oliver quit being so NOBLE and Grace get over what society may think!"

"WHAT?!" both parties bellowed in astonishment as their mouths hung open in surprise then quickly closed as their expressions turned chagrined again, like children being reprimanded after their parents found out they stole cookies from the cookie jar. However, like children, their curiosity about each others' reasons caused both of them to turn their focus toward the other.

"Noble gesture?", "What about society?" they both questioned at the same time. "You first," they both responded at the same time, "OLIVER", "GRACE!" Their squabbling caused baby Willis to start giggling which broke the heated spell. And, again, both parties' stubborn postures immediately deflated into sheepishness for having had an audience.

"Okay, that's a good start, and quite entertaining as well, HOWEVER, I believe we need to address a more urgent matter, first!" Esther admonished, causing both parties to sit straight in their chair with their interests peeked, "Pray tell me, why Annie ran out of the house like a banshee was chasing her claiming you two refused to be her family?!" _Holy cow, 'Mama Esther' didn't hold anything back with that wallop! I'm glad I'm not in the hot seat right now!_

"Your honor, I object, you just went for the jugular!" interjected William as Grace crumbled right in front of them immediately causing Oliver to leave his seat in order to kneel in front of her and grasp her hands in comfort and support. Over their heads, William and Esther shared a knowing look as they continued to their silent tete-a-tete. _Damn, that woman of mine is good! She's still got it!_ As William gave her wink.

In the meantime, Ellis, continued to stand by the window dividing his focus between the office and the garden. Five minutes prior to Esther's epiphany he watched his wife disappear from view; but, he didn't have the heart to interrupt Esther's 'courtroom.' After all, Abigail hadn't emerged from that area which was a good sign that she had found Annie hiding among the garden's many bushes, flowers, decoration, etc.

After, regaining strength from each other,Oliver looked up to address Esther as respectfully as he could muster, "Esther … I agree with William's objection …"

"Oh really, what part do you object too? The part where you're being noble, Grace being worried about your image, or Annie's declaration?" interjected Esther resulting with another round of speechlessness from Oliver, and Grace remaining silent after another round of chastising from her. "For Pete's sake, didn't you see the pictures of the three of you in the newspaper? If that's not proof enough that the three of you belong together as a family, I don't know what is?"

"The NEWSPAPER!" exclaimed Oliver and Grace together as their eyes connected with dread and fear when they both quickly recalled that Annie dashed out of Oliver's room with the newspaper and envelope in her hands. They also knew that Annie would most likely attempt to read the article on her own discovering alone the contents of the article as well as the pictures they were both trying to protect her from. Immediately, they reacted as any overprotective parents would by tabling their own issues, and abruptly putting their child's needs before their own. In their hast to leave the office their noggins connected eliciting 'oofs' and 'ughs,' but that didn't stop them from attempting to escape the confines of the office to save their daughter from further heartache; however, Esther, quickly interjected her objections to their leaving.

"GRACE, OLIVER! SIT BACK DOWN! Ellis, tell these two what you've discovered so far as our look out!"

"Yes ma'am, Abigail has located Annie," stated Ellis. Oliver and Grace halted their pursuit of the office's door after hearing Ellis' declaration, and simultaneously attempted to reroute their destination toward the window but their efforts were quickly halted by Esther.

"No, you two, leave the look out to Ellis and come back here and sit down we are not done here!" continued Esther with her authoritative voice. _These two are exhausting!_ Oliver and Grace quickly returned to their seats with a mixture of annoyance and apprehension to their postures and faces.

It was Grace this time that attempted to halt the session, "Esther, please … Annie …" _Esther, please, I need to cuddle Annie because she's to curious for her own good sometimes. I just know, she's discovered those heart wrenching photographs, and even though her reading skills are limited she'll figure it out!_

"Grace, Annie, is fine! Abigail is with her. We need to focus on you two before you can mend the fences with your daughter. Do you not have faith in your sister?"

"It's not that … I do have faith … but I … I mean we should be there to comfort her. Plus, she's … she's … she's Oliver's daughter …" sobbed Grace, while untwisting William's handkerchief in her hands to utilize it again. Oliver hastily placed his hand a top of hers to still her fidgeting and her sobs in addition to drawing her attention back toward him again.

"GRACE, you're every bit her mother as I am her father. After all, you're the one she seeks affection from the most as well as reassurance and love," soothed Oliver while maintaining Grace's attention with his steadfast gaze reducing her sobs to sniffles as he continued to demonstrate his determination and resolve to console and provide Grace supporting evidence for her rightful place in Annie's life; however, she started to open her mouth in an attempt to refute his statement, but he silently negated her effort as he continued his argument.

"And, yes, I know, the last few days leading to the day I got the papers signed … and she … and she …," Oliver paused due to the tightness in his throat; therefore, he tried to take deep cleansing breathes attempting to regain control over his emotions causing Grace to affectionately squeeze his hand in support and encouragement. So, when he finally felt they were in check he continued, "Anyway … I know she started to come around me more often sharing her experiences and affection with me before the fiasco ... of the last 48 hours … but your bond was immediate. I know, I saw it first hand several nights in a row when you helped her to bed …," trailed of Oliver as the tops of his ears flamed red with embarrassment once he realized he let the cat out of the bag; but, he quickly pushed on to deflect Grace's silent query after noticing her surprised look by placing the spotlight back on her! "PLUS, YOU PROMISED to help take care of her the day I went to get the papers signed!" adamantly finished Oliver.

"Yes … Oliver I promised to help take care of her, but that's different from being her legal mother," slyly responded Grace with a spark of hope growing in her eyes. _Oliver, what are really saying?_ _Why would you want me to pretend to be her mother ... when you know that in the court of law it wouldn't stand. Unless …_

"How?! That honor would be well deserved ... especially since you would be taking care of her and being her primary female caregiver," stated Oliver,avoiding the other detail of being his wife effectively squashing Grace's hope and knowing it too. _Please, Grace, you deserve so much more than me. No more crying just accept that you are too good for me._

"HOGWASH! OLIVER!" interrupted Esther causing Oliver and Grace to both turn their gazes on Esther. "Now, I want you to place your right hand on this bible then once you've taken your oath I want you to explain to us why you are avoiding the real issue here!"

Oliver had a defiant look on his face after being taken to task by Esther again, however, Esther had mastered the 'mother stink eye' years ago just daring him to to refuse. William and Ellis, both started to hedge toward Oliver as a united force to silently support the females in their family in addition to 'encouraging' Oliver to participate in Esther's 'courtroom.' Grace, mentally shivered, at the nonverbal ploy the boys were doing to intimidate Oliver as well as suddenly feeling a tingle of warm fuzzy feelings all over her body due the amount of love and support she felt from her family. She then met Oliver's eyes and silently pleaded with him to continue which quickly stole his breath away when he realized her heart was in her eyes.

Oliver audibly swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached his right hand toward the bible. _I haven't been this nervous and terrified with my heart in my throat and sweaty palms since discovering Davey's lifeless body! It's the same feelings of unbridled hope and dread mixed together that somehow my wishes will come true even though the odds are stacked against them; but, instead of shuffling slowly to toward his bed, I'm in my office with my adopted family and the love of my life waiting for me to bare my soul and provide my reasons as to why I don't deserve Grace and I should set her free. Lord give me strength …_

Oliver, cleared his throat, as he placed his right hand on the bible, "Okay … I'll go along with this for now … I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." He stated as he watched Grace visibly relax in his peripheral view.

"Good, now Oliver," started Esther,as she steepled her fingers together while leaning thoughtfully forward on the desk, "we'll start with the easy questions first. Do you want Annie as you daughter?"

"Yes, I told her last night after the chief of police and the medics left. Grace was my witness," Oliver answered to pacify the Hawthornes but still thinking these proceedings were ridiculous.

"Excellent, now did Annie tell a lie this morning when she announced that you declared your love for her and Grace?" continued to question Esther.

"Not exactly … why … yes … I did," Oliver awkwardly replied, " but …"

"Oliver, just answer yes or no."

"No, she did not tell a lie."

"Then, why, pray tell me, are you being so noble? Please, enlighten the court as to why you would deny yourself happiness?" Esther added with a twist of pique.

Oliver's mouth instantly went dry so he reached for the coffee mug and gulped down his now lukewarm coffee to sooth his parched throat as well as bide himself sometime to think of a good response. Grace immediately let out an insolent snort when Oliver took a gulp of his coffee knowing this move all to well as one of his stall tactics. This unwittingly caused Oliver to tilt his head toward her in response with a tinge of shock radiating off him due to her brazenness as well as the Hawthornes. However, during Oliver and Grace's silent exchange Esther quickly recognized the growing spark of Irish disdain and ire from Grace, and intervened before both of them went back to their earlier squabbles derailing the proceedings inadvertently.

"Grace, if you have something to add please place your right hand on the bible," shot back Esther. Grace in response squinted her eyes in defiance, but relented when Esther reciprocated the look, so with a huff of her own Grace placed her right hand on the bible._ No, I take that back these two have added at least a 1000 grey hairs to my head this morning!_

"I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God," uttered Grace with a slight eye roll.

"Grace, I saw that! Don't get impertinent with me!" Esther stated with feigned disgruntlement.

Grace, sighed, and muttered, "Sorry."

"Mmm hmmm, I'll let it slip just this once, Grace. Now, do you want to verify Annie's statement that you too declared your love for Oliver and Annie this morning?" questioned Esther with a lilt of bravado to her tone that all but Oliver detected.

Grace took a deep cleansing breath before responding, "Yes, I did state that I loved both of them but …"

"Thank you," interrupted Esther, "that will be all for the moment."

"But …"

"Grace, dear, be patient …"

"No, Esther, please I … I mean," Grace interjected as she caught and held Oliver's eye and continued, "we have our reasons to not …," as she fought past the lump in her throat, "to pursue a romantic relationship … so we should just drop the subject … and … and … concentrate on Annie," finished Grace as a lone tear escaped and trailed down her face. _Yes, whatever reasons Oliver has to not pursue a relationship together solidifies my reasons as well. That a union together is not in the deck of cards for us._

Oliver, noticing the tear quickly used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. Both parties continued to stare miserably at each other, but also silently consented to their mutual sacrifice. So, with their agreement a silent resolve settled over them that the others immediately acknowledged; however, Esther, wasn't the successful 'Judge Love' by allowing couples to take the easy way out. _After this I may need Abigail to start dying my hair! However, I haven't used all my bag of tricks yet, after all, I didn't have a 95% success rate by giving up so easily due to noble gestures. Let's see, reverse psychology may work well here._

"Hmm, that's fine dear you're entitled to your own misery, but since you both have silently agreed to halt a romantic avenue, why not share with each other your reasons? After all, I think Oliver would understand your reason, Grace, of being hesitant of marriage due to what society may think about your union and how it may impact his image," Esther flippantly said, however, she looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. After all, her off handed comment had the result she was looking for jolting Grace into instant shock and mortification causing her mouth to gape openly toward Esther. While Oliver's response was instant rage causing his face to grow a few shades redder and the vein in his neck to bulge a bit.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Oliver attempted to fully comprehend Grace's reasons. "GRACE …," fumed a dismayed Oliver, but his tone only miffed Grace off because she's worked so hard on correcting his image over the years. _That pigheaded man! I'm surprised I don't have more grey hairs because of his audacity and nonchalance toward his public image. Even though he has a loud bark toward almost everyone, he hardly ever bites those he truly cares about that includes my family and his staff. I mean, I know, most of his employees are aware of how lucky they are to be under his employment, and that, generally, his reprimands are very soft-shelled rather than the inhumane and harsh ones which are portrayed and expected by society. After all, to them he's a tyrant and that's what you would expect from the Republican Dictator also known as THE OLIVER WARBUCKS!_

"OLIVER, I HAVE WORKED TOO HARD OVER THE YEARS REVERSING YOUR PUBLIC IMAGE TO DAMAGE IT NOW! Yes, your way of getting everyone's immediate attention is to bellow orders and your opinions, however, I like, most of your staff, my family, and Annie … it's like Annie has said … behind these closed doors your bark is far worse than your bite!" proclaimed Grace but was interrupted by Oliver.

"Graaaace …"

"No, don't Grace me, I'm not finished yet," Grace emphatically exclaimed again punctuating her meaning with her pointer finger, "AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO KISS ME," this caused Esther, William, and Ellis' eyebrows to shoot up in silent shock and query, "TO TRY AND DERAIL ME, AGAIN! Oliver, you are infuriating sometimes … or should I say the majority of the time with your continued indifference toward or giving a hoot about your image. WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, I DO CARE!"

_Wow, this has definitely become very interesting the Farrell passion has taken over! I have to say that I've only had one other case this intense, and it turned out soooo well! After all, I have a grandson from it! Yes, I think these two will live a long, passionate, and loving life together!_

_Grace, definitely has Oliver perplexed and a bit stunned his face says it all. I'm sure because she's good at keeping her ire concealed around him. Abigail and Cecile, have said on numerous occasions that the more steamed Grace is toward Oliver's actions and/or orders the more aggressive she is on the tennis court. Hmmm … back to the action._

"OOOOliver, you may project yourself … at least to the outside world as this mean, brash, loud tyrant of a man, but I know differently, and that's what I'm trying to sell to the rest of the world. I know you ... you let others assume that you are this cruel, heartless capitalist who deliberately does whatever it takes to gain more power and money, but I've had the privilege of seeing the other side of you … a number of times over the years ... No look at me I'm not done," ordered Grace as Oliver tried to silently rebuke and shrug off her observations, "you're kindhearted … you, also, demonstrate a silent yet strong affection toward people you care about, plus deep down you harbor a desire to help others and see them succeed, even if it is insignificant to you or Warbucks, International. A good example would be … would be," continued Grace, as she forced down the sob that wanted to erupt, "when Annie turned you down because she already had parents … instead of sending her back to the orphanage, and that horrid woman … you promised to help her find them. Not only did you prove that you would move heaven and earth for her, but I can't name one business associate of yours that would take the time or put forth the effort you did for a penniless little orphan they'd barely known a week. SO YOU SEE THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T PURSUE A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP!"

"Graaaace, I appreciate your words … but I don't understand how those would be inauspicious enough to warrant your concerns," added a still perplexed but humbled Oliver. _She actually, sees me like that? Maybe … no Oliver, she deserves better than you!_

"OOOOliver, don't you see … you pursuing or even marrying your secretary would be a detriment to your image within many of society's social circles in addition to those 'news maggots,' you so fondling call the media, would have a field day with your reputation using it to tarnish your great name! No … no good would common of a union between us …," sadly stated Grace, as her bravado slowly lost steam.

"Grace, I've never cared about what society thought of me they're not my people. I'm not one of the Rockefellers or Carnegies, who were born into wealth and continue to maintain it by associating themselves with other stuffed shirts who fawn all over them and kiss their feet to stay in their good grace's for their own financial gain.

"I, on the other hand, started off as a poor cabin boy and built my wealth with my own brains and bare hands! Plus, if any of those men or women have an issue with who I pursue romantically and/or marry better think twice because most of them wouldn't survive without my financial association," Oliver emphatically stated as he grasped Grace's hand in order to maintain her attention. _Oh Oliver, if only … maybe marriage isn't so far fetched after all especially if that's how you feel about society and their reactions. I sure …_

"However …," started Oliver, as he cleared his throat in nervousness, "Grace, you are too good for me ...," Grace attempted to interject but Oliver silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. "No, you had your turn its mine now … anyway, you of all people know all my faults, and even though you stated some wonderful things I am still brash, loud, temperamental and … and too old for you," added Oliver with a bittersweet smile. "You are an amazing, sweet, intelligent, compassionate person who's absolutely breath taking. I'm pretty sure, your oblivious to your own beauty which makes you even more alluring, giving just cause for William and Esther's protectiveness. Grace, you could have your pick of many men; men far better and younger than I. THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO LET YOU GO!" bellowed Oliver as he quickly stalked toward the window to lick his own inflicted wounds causing Ellis to evacuate the area hastily. _You, know, I think I'm just going to take my little tyke out to the garden and hunt for the girls myself, now!_

"WHAT?!" exhaled Grace, as she watched Oliver stalk off and then quickly turned her attention back to Esther for motherly support and reassurance. Self consciously she bit her lower lip in contemplation as Esther gave her a knowing grin and a wink of encouragement to go after her man and dreams. Not wanting to over think it Grace hastily bounced out of her chair to pursue her love and future, "Oliver, you are not too old for me, and as you've noticed I have a temper that rivals your own! As for other men … I can tell you, none of them hold a candle to you …," paused Grace, as she placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder to draw his attention back toward her before continuing her plea for their future, "besides, my heart has been yours for years, and I don't think it …"

Before she could continue her plea, Oliver cupped her face in his hands as his eyes searched the depths of hers imploring any doubt to her years of harbored feelings toward him. _Grace ... how long, I wonder, have we both been denying ourselves love and happiness? Years? Because of our noble crusades. Dear God, let her feelings mirror my own …_

"Grace," he softly questioned as she answered his silent inquiry by nuzzling her right cheek into his hand as she released the floodgates of her own pent up emotions and heart's desires allowing him to view them as they sprung forth radiating and shining for him to see. "Are you sure? I mean …," however, Grace silenced his last shred of doubt as she placed her finger on his lips.

"Oliver, more than you'll ever know even before my employment … all I've ever wanted was you. You could say my school girl crush never fizzled but blossomed into my heart's desire," softly added Grace toward the end of her statement she attempted to duck her head, but Oliver held fast to stop her movement never breaking eye contact. Grace seeing the love, amazement, and something else in his eyes, which she couldn't name, attempted to continue past the lump in her throat, "And, you …" _Please … Lord, let that be desire or devotion or something tantalizing in his eyes … please … Oliver, love me like I love you, and be strong enough not to resent me for my station in life. Lord, please, don't let this euphoric fog around us be temporary brought on by our little whirlwind who's opened our hearts and minds to the possibility of a future together as a family of three._

Reading her like a book, Oliver quickly closed the distance between their lips and placed a loving kiss to her lips to silence her doubts about her station and society's opinion about them. After, their gentle kiss ended Oliver added, "Grace, I would never,resent you nor do I care what society thinks of us. Those that matter to us will support us, and those that have a problem with us can …," Grace stopped his monologue before it became to brash by drawing him to her and planting her lips on his again. Instantly, they both sought to deepen it to 'seal the deal' as their little redhead would say, however, they were quickly interrupted as the doors to the office suddenly flew open banging against the wall as their little ball of energy crashed into them.


	7. Chapter 7 - 7:55-8:30 am (Office)

The end is close but we still have some wrinkles to iron out! I do not own the 1982 characters just the Hawthornes and a few others. This chapter has a few POVs in italics from several people.

_I want to continue to thank my beta, Sis21K, for proofing and okaying my plot's twists and turns. She keeps me honest and makes sure I don't derail to much from the characters (just adding more depth and layers to their personalities, due to being over stressed, tired, and emotional which, to me, started during the time span in the movie from Annie's rejection to her recovery at the bridge). I also appreciate markaleen's previews. Both of their words of encouragement and appraisal are wonderful to read before publishing for the rest of my viewers and reviewers. :) Thanks so much!_

_Also, I'd like to give shout outs to my reviewers who continue to bring smiles to my face for their continued written support: TheUnnamedAvatar, Loyal DC Fan, markaleen, Ann, Ann123, and BrittanyLS (hugs, hugs, hugs)_

Hope you enjoy this chapter it answers several questions!

* * *

Chapter 7 – 7:55-8:30 a.m.

7:55 a.m. – Around Warbucks' Office

Amid the flurry also known as Annie's sudden burst through the office door, William and Esther silently agreed to slip out of the office to provide them with some much needed quality time to reunite as a family of three. Just as they approached the doors William was able to catch Sandy by the collar to detour him from adding himself to the small party, earning a soft guffaw from Esther, who stifled it quickly. Slowly, they both reached for the drawing doors in order to quietly shut them during their departure; but, just before they closed them they peered in the office and saw that Oliver and Grace had both fallen to their knees and were showering Annie with kisses.

Once the doors were closed William cheekily whispered, "Esther, my dear, I would say that was another successful 'court session!' Well done my dear!" Then punctuating his sentiments with a earth shattering kiss with a slight dip to it. Shortly after the dip, a throat clearing off to their right halted their kiss from getting more heated causing them to slowly pull apart; however, unlike the younger couples around them, they'd grown accustom to being interrupted by 'their children' so blushes of embarrassment to their open displays of affection were long gone from their repertoire of responses. Nevertheless, 'their children's' responses to their open affection were quite the opposite with blooming red faces eliciting immediate teasing from Esther.

"My goodness you two, stop being such prudes, it's not like I'm kissing my boyfriend with such passion with my parents in the other room," saucily responded Esther eliciting deeper blushes from Abigail and Ellis and a hearty chuckle from William. However, William's response immediately received Esther's hand over his mouth to stifle it! This caused Abigail and Ellis to grin like the cheshire cat.

"Alright, enough of this lingering outside the office. We don't want the three in there getting any ideas about asking us to mediate their problems, anymore today. Let's head down to the library, I'm going to need assistance from all three of you. There's also the couch in there which you can let Willis sleep on, Ellis," instructed Esther.

"'Mama Esther,' pray tell, what do you have up your sleeve now?" cheekily asked Ellis.

"ELLIS, you are such as 'ham' you can stop referring to me as your 'Mama Esther' don't think I wasn't onto to you in there. You love to play the coy boy when other's are getting reprimanded instead of you!" playfully scolded Esther as she affectionately patted his cheek like she would a five year old. "Besides, you know I detest that nickname it makes me sound so so so …" trailed of Esther as she led the smaller procession toward the library.

"Old?" sassed Abigail.

"Ridiculous?" added William.

"Silly?" continued Ellis.

"Alright you three! You know what I mean! I also know you do it in jest Ellis, but that's just it …," trailed of Esther as a slight tremor of anguish laced into her tone, but she hastily attempted to hide it by picking up her pace.

Abigail hastily grabbed Esther's arm and whipped her around to gain her full attention. Immediately, Abigail engulfed her in a hug after seeing the slight hurt in her eyes. "Esther …," started Abigail as she gulped past the lump in her throat, before proceeding further, as she slowly pulled back to meet Esther in the eyes, "Esther, I never dreamed … I never would have dreamed that our 'Mama Esther' and 'Papa William' would sting while we tease you two." Off in her peripheral view Abigail could see that Ellis was giving William a side hug in support and sorrow. "I guess … I guess, we should have realized especially after Willis that the titles are an honor that all parent are given by their children. I hope you know that we love both of you … YOU ARE OUR PARENTS … if … if you want we can start calling you mom and dad?""

"Oh Abigail and Ellis … I guess the last few days' events … have had our emotions everywhere. We know that all of you including Grace love us as 'parents,'" clarified Esther as she pulled William and Ellis into a loose group hug because all of them were being mindful of the now sleeping Willis, "but we agreed years ago that we would not pressure any of you to call us by those titles ..."

"It's an honor in itself that you allow Willis to call us Grandma and Grandpa," William finished the sentiment but all in the group were a bit misty eyed by then.

"Well, I can't speak for Gracie but Ellis and I have often talked about how fortunate we were that you claimed us as your own. Even after giving you several grey hairs," added Abigail to lighten the mood and succeeded, however, the family,affirmed their love for one another by giving each respective child and parent an affectionate kiss to his or her temple.

"Alright, enough of this melancholy and somber mood we need to finish preparing for tomorrow's surprise '4th of July and Adoption Combo Party,' and book all the different performers, caterers, guests, etc.!" exclaimed Esther.

"'Mama Esther,' whose bright idea was this? And whose paying for this?" fondly teased Ellis.

"ELLIS, do I need to take you across my knee?!" saucily retorted Esther.

"ESTHER, you never once took that boy across your knee when he was little," piped in William.

"William, my dear, BUTT out! It's never to late for a 'mother' to take her child across her knee," Esther continued with her tongue in cheek. "But, to answer you question, Ellis, Oliver will be paying for it. Haven't you learned anything over this last week, 'us women,' love to spend money that our men earn!"

"But Oliver isn't your man, my dear," cracked William.

"Yes, I know this dear," as she affectionately patted him on butt,as they all continued to head down the stairs, "but he would never refuse his 'mother-in-law,'" cheekily responded Esther.

"You two … are worse than children sometimes! Anyway, did you retrieve Gracie's rolodex of all the caterers and performers she's used before like I suggested?" questioned Abigail to get the family back on the topic, as they continued their journey down to the library.

"Yes, I did dear, however, Dottie suggested that we hire some circus performers to entertain the children. Saunders said he would locate a group for us … he said something about having connections before I left the kitchen to see about Grace earlier. Helen, of course, said that she would attend to the food but would make it simple … she said something about barbecue food. On a side note, I am sure the only important guests Annie will want to have are Mr. and Mrs. Roosevelt so that should be easy ... of course in addition to her friends from the orphanage, all of us, and the Oliver's staff. Now, come along my loves we have work to be done," punctuated Esther as William opened the door to the library, to allow the women, and then Ellis to enter the library to continue their party planning.

* * *

Chapter 5 – 7:55-8:30 a.m.

7:55 a.m. – Warbucks' Office

Meanwhile, Oliver and Grace quickly came up for air after their earth shattering kiss as they realized the force that plowed into them was Annie. Immediately, after regaining her equilibrium Grace fell to her knees gathering Annie into her arms as she peppered her with kisses. Oliver wasn't far behind her and hastily embraced both his girls in a tight hug as he too started to shower Annie's other cheek with kisses. Annie for her part basked in the love of her parents as she reciprocated their actions with her own wet kisses.

_I guess this is what people call 'happy/sad,' when you feel all these mixed up emotions causing tears that you can't explain if they are happy or sad! We are a mess … Mr. ... no … well I hope … I think … daddy Warbucks and … and mom._ Annie, bit her lip lower lip to keep it from trembling due to her self consciousness about her place in Oliver and Grace's live and wondering if she ruined things with them or not. _Golly Ned, I know 'Aunt Abigail' said that they both wanted me but I still coulda ruined everythin'! Alright scaredy cat, you're not gonna know until you ask!_

Annie hesitantly pulled back from the onslaught of kisses from Oliver and Grace with eyes pleading as she shyly asked, "So … this still means … you want me?!"

Both, Oliver and Grace, visibly reeled back like they had been slapped after Annie's question; however, Grace found her voice first and quickly soothed Annie's worries away, "Darling, like your father said last night absolutely, positively, without a doubt do we want you as our daughter." Annie then fell into their arms again as sobs overtook her.

"Even … even if … even if I … looked at the … newspaper?" mumbled Annie into Oliver's shoulder as her doubt still lingered. Grace and Oliver shared a misty eyed yet knowing look over her head. After all, their fears evidently came true that without their supervision their precocious child would indeed attempt to read the newspaper.

"Even if you read the newspaper without waiting for us," Oliver declared reaffirming Grace's sentiments, then to lighten Annie's mood he started to tickle her. This caused her sniffles to turn into snorts of laughter immediately eliciting chuckles from Grace and himself as well.

"I saved the envelope'ta share with ya, if it's any con … con … consultation!" supplied Annie through her laughter as she held it up for her parents to see.

"Consolation, dear … oh and how thoughtful of you to save the envelope I'm sure it will make your father especially excited that its delivery was ordered straight from his favorite DEMOCRAT," teased Grace as she tweaked Annie's nose. However, noticing Oliver shifting on his knees as well as the discomfort from her own Grace quickly suggested, "Annie, dear, my knees need a break let's continue this over on the couch."

"Okay," responded Annie as she quickly scrambled to her feet then attempted to assist Oliver to his feet, and once he regained his footing he assisted Grace to her feet. Then Annie dashed to the couch, the very one they all cuddled on earlier, with her precious cargo in her hands. Oliver and Grace followed quickly after her as Oliver guided Grace over with his hand on the small of her back.

He then motioned for Annie to stand back up, "Annie, wait just a minute," as he indicated for Grace to sit down then he sat down beside her as he wrapped his arm around her leaving a perplexed child behind; however, the confusion quickly vanished as he gestured for her to sit on his lap.

"Gently," Grace encouraged softy to rein in some of Annie's gusto, and also save Oliver from some unwanted pain due to her exuberance. Annie mindfully listened and cautiously clambered onto Oliver's lap with Grace's tender touch assisting her into a more comfortable position for all three of them.

Once all three of them were comfortable and snuggling together Oliver initiated the much needed dialogue about the contents of the newspaper, "Annie, before we get to the envelope, do you have any questions or concerns about the newspaper?" Grace hastily snaked her left arm around Annie to grasp Oliver's right hand in support and comfort as they awaited her reply. She also bit her lip in consternation knowing she had not had the privilege of knowing what was in the article.

"No … no … not that I can think of … Abigail read it'ta me," meekly answered Annie.

"Well, if you two don't mind I haven't had the chance to peruse the article so shall I do it silently or shall we do it together? You know, iff we do it together we'll be making it one of the first activities we do as a reunited family." slyly proposed Grace.

Quietly, Oliver and Annie mulled the choices over in their heads, and simultaneously said, "together."

Annie hastily cleared her throat and shyly replied not meeting Grace's eyes, "Well … uhm … you'll find … uhm … probably some of it … uhm … disturbin' and I accidently ripped page 11C … BUT Abigail said I could have their copy so I coulda ..."

Grace quickly released Oliver's hand as she tilted Annie's head up to meet her eyes, "Annie, what is it?" Her query caused Annie's eyes to cloud over again, however, she initially didn't respond causing Grace to continue her probing, "Annie …"

"Well … there's … there's some pictures … on that page of my real parents and I," finally clarified Annie as she again diverted her eyes from Grace's.

"Annie, your mother and I have already viewed those together earlier when you went to the restroom," interjected Oliver causing Annie to whip her head around toward him. "They're why I kept the newspaper in my possession earlier. We wanted to be with you to a … to a …" stuttered Oliver as he looked toward Grace for some help.

"What your father is trying to say is we wanted to be there with you to help ease any pain the article or the pictures may have caused you. Those photographs of you and your birth parents should never have been released to the newspaper especially since you have never laid eyes on them yourself. Your father and I were quite upset ourselves when we saw them so we can't imagine how you are feeling or felt when you discovered them," continued Grace as she lovingly cupped Annie's face and brushed away a few of her stray tears with her thumbs.

"Oh … well … I … well … I was ... I mean I'm stilla bit upset. I mean you two have been amazin' and I've been … well I guess the pictures caught me off guard … and … well … and … well … I …," rambled Annie as her eyes darted around avoiding eye contact once again even as Grace continued to cup her face. _How do I ask my new parents if its okay'ta cut out and keep the picture of my ol' parents. And, do I call them mom and daddy? I mean, Grace … I mean mom … I don't know what's appro … appro … appropriate or not. Will they be upset if I want'ta still remember and keep a mo … memo … memento of my other parents and how should I refer'ta them? My 'parents,' my 'first parents' ..._

However, Grace silenced her vocal and silent ramblings as she brushed her thumb over her lips, then pecked her forehead, and implored, "Anne Marie look at me." Nevertheless, Annie still attempted to dodge her eyes causing Grace and Oliver to glance toward each other briskly sharing the same worried gaze.

Oliver then slightly jiggled Annie in his lap in support as well as getting her to respond to Grace. "Annie, your mother …"

"Well … that's the ... thing," stuttered Annie as she really tried to avoid eye contact this time on top of attempting to squirm off their laps, but Oliver and Grace were adamant about keeping her there by gently holding her still, together. Finally, Annie gave up physically, and sighed in defeat as Grace gently guided her face toward hers again silently searching for answers about her discomfort.

"Annie, what's the thing?" inquired Oliver as Grace saw the answer in Annie's eyes, and now somewhat understood how Esther and William must have felt over the years. _Oh dear, she's not sure how to refer to us now most likely due to seeing those pictures! How did we go from mom and daddy to the unknown and uncomfortable. Maybe I should start referring to William and Esther as dad and mom. It may help Annie feel more comfortable with the transition._

_I know we have always teased them with the tiles of 'Papa William' and 'Mama Esther,' but now I can only imagine the slight hurt they've experienced over the years because we've never used them in any other context ... at least not until Annie uttered 'mom' earlier. I never thought of the honor and the humble feelings that wash over a person when another being articulates that simple title to her. I don't know if I could ever bear her not calling me 'mom' again._

"Annie … you know we love you and nothing could ever change that, you are our daughter, blood or not, you are the child of our hearts," Grace emphatically stated resulting with a slow cheeky grin blossoming across Annie's face.

"Abigail said somethin' like that earlier," responded Annie, "so … ugh … so how should I refer'ta 'em and'ta you two as well? Is it … is it … do ya think they'd mind me callin' ya guys mom and daddy, seein' how they're in heaven and all? Or, should I …"

Oliver and Grace shared a silent conversation over Annie's head before Oliver responded due to Grace getting choked up again, "Annie, to answer your first question you could definitely call the real Mudges your 'first parents,' your 'real parents,' but generally most people use the term 'birth parents' when there's an adoption especially if the child didn't or doesn't really know them."

"Okay, but," hesitantly glancing toward Grace as she continued, "you don't …"

Grace knowing where this was leading again cupped Annie's face in her hand and pushed past the lump in het throat, "No … I don't call William and Esther dad and mom … but I do think of them as my parents; however, I had a strong relationship with my parents … Rebecca and Elmer so calling them … my 'birth parents' wouldn't suit them, but calling them my 'first parents' would be better. Does that help any?" _Oh God, please, say that helped._

"Yessss, I guess, but you've never thought to call Esther and William mom and dad?" inquired Annie persistently.

"Not until recently, I guess you could say I felt awkward about calling them mom and dad because in a way I didn't want to dishonor my parents."

"Hmmm … okay … but I really didn't know my parents. I didn't even know how ol' I was when they gave me up just that I was a baby but now with the pictures I can kinda guess. So, you don't think me callin' ya mom and daddy would upset 'em since I didn't really know 'em? That I could call 'em my 'birth parents' or my 'first parents' when I'm talkin' about 'em? Don't cry mom, daddy tell mom not'ta cry, okay ya don't both have to cry," stated Annie as silent tears escaped down Grace's cheeks as well as Oliver's which Annie spied when she turned her head for his assistance.

"Oh Annie," Grace started through her half chuckle and half sniffle, "these are happy tears. Your father and I are honored that you would want to call us mom and daddy. We love you very much." Grace sealed that sentiment with butterfly kisses all over Annie's face again as Oliver gave her a big bear hug eliciting giggles from Annie.

"Okay, good, 'cause I love you two just as much!" exclaimed Annie but after their gaiety died down Annie's mood quickly turned somber again.

"Now, what baby girl?" queried Grace.

"Well, Abigail thought it wouldn't be a problem … but ... would it be okay … if I maybe … cut out the picture of my 'birth parents' and placed it in a frame … like a keep sake?" asked Annie as she self consciously picked at a stain on her dress, "And, maybe ya'd like the one where it's just me as a baby … I mean … ya didn't have me … but I thought maybe ya'd like it anyway." During her rambling Oliver and Grace wordlessly shared the same thought. _How lucky are we to have this caring and compassionate child as our own?_ "Leapin' lizards, I don't have'ta have the picture mom and daddy," proclaimed Annie as she mistook their silence, astonishment, and clouded eyes as a negative.

"Oh, Annie, I think your mother would love the photograph of you as a baby in a frame as well as me. Like your mother said before you are the child of our hearts, and we would never deny you a keep sake of your 'birth parents.' If it were not for them we wouldn't have you or each other. You my dear have caused us to reevaluate what we want in life and each other. Am I right, Grace?" finished Oliver,as Grace nodded vigorously in response as she gave him a peck on his lips over Annie.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Grace added after releasing their kiss eliciting a giddy giggle from Annie. She then placed a chaste kiss on Annie's nose earning more snickers from her. "Now, what do you say we read this article together? The 'curiosity has definitely killed the cat' already!" jested Grace, as Annie with the help of Oliver turned to the _**New York Times'** _front page. Oliver then proceeded to read the article, in his baritone, as his girls cuddled into him. He paused every once in awhile when Grace or Annie commented on one of the different photographs which correlated with the different parts of the story.

Once, Oliver completed the story they all turned to the ripped and wrinkle page, 11C, which held the photographs of Annie and her 'birth parents.' "Sorry, 'Aunt Abigail' and I got inta a tickle war causin' my foot'ta rip and crinkle the paper. Like I said 'fore she stated they haven't used theirs'ta freshen up yet so I can have it."

"Annie, no need to apologize, however, my question for you is ... did you win the war?" jested Oliver as he casually began to tickle Annie who started to twitch on her parents' laps while attempting to not snort as she realized her 'daddy Warbucks' was starting another tickle war with her. Annie's struggle to not burst out laughing only lasted for a split second as Oliver's onslaught elicited not only her guffaws but Grace's belly laugh as well. Then Annie began to really start to thrash about to avoid his assault when he started to attack her under the arm pits. However, Oliver quickly stopped his onslaught when he felt a knobby elbow lightly graze his pelvic bone which was a bit too close for his own comfort. _Whoa, that was a little too close ... to the family jewels!_

Grace also realizing how close Annie's elbow came to that area assisted with calming the little girl down as well, "Annie, I think your father is living vicariously through you because his silly bone has definitely been released since your arrival …" _Oh, I shouldn't have used 'vicariously through you' there's those questioning eyes again. She's to inquisitive for her own good sometimes and mine as well._

"Huh …," Grace gently placed her finger on her lips to silence her questions so she could continue.

"Oh, Annie," chuckled Grace, "your never ending curiosity and yearning to learn is refreshing yet exhausting sometimes as well. 'Vicariously through you' means your father is reliving his childhood through you," teased Grace with a wink toward Annie as Oliver reached for her left hand to squeeze it with affection. "Nevertheless, I think even if Abigail and Ellis had used their newspaper we could have easily acquired another one," as she tenderly ran her hand through Annie's unruly curls earning not only an affectionate smile from Annie but Oliver too. Oliver quickly pulled both his girls in for a tight bear hug causing more giggles from them. _I could get use to this, and Grace is right I love looking at life through Annie's eyes! My associates would think I've gone stalk raving mad if they could see this heartless tyrant cuddling his two ladies._

The crinkling of the envelope jolted the three of them out of their embrace as Annie hastily smoothed it out the best she could. Oliver promptly assisted Annie to avoid any more tears. "Hmm, this envelope appears to be thicker than just a note from our lovely president. I wonder what could be in it?" questioned Oliver as he took it out of Annie's hands and started to jiggle it in front of her evoking another round of giggles from her. As he turned it over both he and Grace gasped as the implications slammed into them when their eyes landed on the **_New York Times_** stamp embedded on the seal. Their eyes immediately connected as they shared one of those silent 'adult-conversations.' However, Annie being the precocious child that she was picked up on their sudden shock piquing her curiosity resulting with her quick scan of the envelope herself and soon saw the stamp as well.

"It's from the **_New York Times_**!" excitedly exclaimed Annie. "Daddy Warbucks, do ya think its some of the pictures Alan took this week? I've wanted a copy of the one with us both wishin'ta leave for the cry room instead of doin' all the kneelin', standin', and sittin' durin' the mass Sunday!"

"Is that what that look was all about?!" teased Grace as she tried to ease her and Oliver's nerves. _Oh good heavens … I'm shaking I may actually get the real copy of Annie as a baby, but I shouldn't get my hopes up Annie could be right, it could be all the photographs Alan took this week. Annie's naivety in this situation is so precious because it means not all her innocence has been taken from her._ "Annie, dear, why don't you open it and see what's in it," implored Grace mirroring Oliver's impatience and hope.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry now, do you think we could stop and have some breakfast?" asked Annie causing Grace and Oliver to pause and recalculate their immediate wants and needs in addition to Annie's.

Just as they silently agreed to move off the couch to head toward the serving cart, Oliver caught the sly impish grin Annie wore. "YOU LITTLE MINX!" exclaimed Oliver as he proceeded to grab Annie in another bear hug and plaster raspberries all over her cheek.

"Daaadddddyyyyyy, I waaaas oooonly kidddin'!" squealed Annie in delight.

"ANNE MARIE," mocked Grace in a stern voice, "I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

"MOOOOOM, help meeeeee, pleeease!" pleaded Annie in between guffaws.

"I'm not sure I should Annie after all it seems like a fair punishment too me," countered Grace nonchalantly. "I also think you were right we should feed our stomachs first before we proceed with opening the envelope."

"Nooooooo … mooooom, I was just kiddin' I want'ta find out what's in envelope!" seriously exclaimed Annie as she grabbed Grace's hand to plead with her once Oliver stopped his onslaught of raspberries.

"Oh, I don't know, I think your mother is right after our emotional morning I think food would definitely refuel our souls and energy," Oliver said piggybacking onto Grace's ruse, then added to his sentiments with the slight act of attempting to get up off the couch. Annie quickly twisted her body around to place her hand on his shoulders to try and push him back down, however, she immediately picked up on his jesting when she saw his 'tongue in cheek' look.

"Daaaaddy and moooom!" admonished Annie.

"Just giving you a dose of your own medicine, Anne Marie," quipped Oliver resulting with a big huff from Annie that turned into a chuckle that her bluff was called.

"I guess I gotta learn'ta bluff better, huh, daddy?" responded Annie with her own 'tongue in cheek' look.

"OLIVER, you will not teach OUR DAUGHTER how to play _Poker_ you hear me? You too young lady!" reprimanded Grace.

"BUT MOM!", "BUT GRACE!" whined and pouted Annie and Oliver at the same time.

"YOU TWO will not gang up on me! Like I told you earlier this week _Poker_ is not a game for young girls to learn! We can teach you how to play _Rummy_ or _Bridge_ but not _Poker_!" firmly stated Grace, however, Oliver and Annie shared a knowing look that Annie already knew how to play the game and was actually beating Oliver for those two hours in the elevator.

"Okay, Grace, no more _Poker_ lessons," stated Oliver and Annie agreed nonverbally by nodding her head up and down.

"Alright, now Miss Annie would you please do the honor of opening that envelope?" requested Grace on an exasperated sigh knowing that _Poker_ was probably not out of Annie's future.

"Yes!" exuberantly exclaimed Annie as she tried to tear the seal off the top of the envelope unfortunately she struggled with it and handed it over to Oliver to try his hand at it. "It's tough daddy can ya get it? I don't want'ta mess up what's inside of it! Oh … please and thank you!"

"I will do my best, my dear," responded Oliver,as his effort was unsuccessful,as well. "Annie, it's times like this that it's best to let the pro handle this," stated Oliver as he handed the envelope over to Grace to open. Grace's nimble fingers flourishingly opened the envelope with her first attempt awing Annie immediately.

"BOY, mom, you are a pro!"

"Yes, I don't know what I would have done without her these past 10 years," agreed Oliver.

"Soooo, you'll let mom be pro … pro … proressive when you get married like Abigail?" questioned Annie, however, not only did she pronounce the word wrong, she also opened another can worms of unfinished business among her parents that had yet to be ironed out before her arrival.

"Progressive, dear," corrected Grace uncomfortably and redirected their attention back toward the envelope, "let's see what's in the envelope first, shall we?" Her redirection had somewhat of effect she wanted at least with Annie because she started to reach inside the envelope while Grace held it; however, Oliver used his free hand to direct Grace's face toward his and gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then mouthed, "we'll continue to iron out our future after this." Grace responded with a shy grin. Their attentions were soon drawn back to Annie when she started pulling out photographs from the envelope.

"Look I was right! These are all the pictures taken of us this week daddy! Oh, well I guess some of them are from last night too!" exclaimed Annie as she swiftly started to flip through them looking for the one with her and Oliver at the church. Grace looking over her shoulder hastily halting her shuffling when the photograph she craved to hold and own was flipped to the back of the stack.

"Annie, slow down!" requested Grace.

"But, mom, I want the one of me and daddy!" exclaimed Annie.

"I know sweetie but you are barely glancing at the photographs before discarding them to the bottom of the pile. It's making me quite dizzy!" explained Grace. "Besides, if its not there I am sure we can personally ask Alan for a copy," slyly added Grace.

"Oh, I guess you're right mom," responded Annie as she slowly started to resume her perusal of the photographs but slower this time; however, Grace not wanting to look at the photographs on top of the pile swiftly took a deep cleansing breath to settle her impatience. This evoked a chuckle from Oliver because he too saw the photograph Grace wanted to view and hold be flipped under the pile by Annie earlier. This caused both the girls to whip their heads toward him.

"Annie, what your mother was trying to tactfully do without asking straight out was to get you to flip back to the photographs you already shuffled to the bottom of the pile," answered Oliver to Annie's silent query.

"Oh, okay, why didn't ya just say somethin' mom? I woulda gone back," supplied Annie.

"Annie …," started Grace as she pointedly glared at Oliver then returning her attention back toward Annie, "well … I guess … well, I guess I'm use to taking a backseat ... waiting for my turn … or for what I want."

"Oh, okay, what picture did ya see that ya wanted?" questioned Annie as she slowly started to shuffle the photographs from the bottom to the top. Then the picture Grace wanted to see so badly appeared on top and Annie instantly knew which one Grace wanted without looking up at her. She herself scanned it carefully before handing it over to Grace, stating "Here mom it looks pretty good'ta me, and it said on the back I was four somethin', probably four months ol'."

"It sure does, baby," sniffled Grace as she tenderly stroked Annie's cheek before planting a kiss on it. She then examined it thoroughly memorizing every detail of the chubby baby who was now this spunky little girl calling her 'mom'. Grace, felt Oliver's temple rest against the top of her head alerting her to his scrutiny too.

Their fixation was interrupted by Annie's exclamation, "Here it is daddy! Can I frame this too!" As she held the picture of the two of them out in addition to the one of her in the park with her 'birth parents' for Oliver and Grace to see.

"Yes, I think that is definitely a good one of you and I. It will look excellent in a frame on your night stand as well as the photograph of you and your 'birth parents'," agreed Oliver.

"Mom, do ya think there's a picture of us in here too? Or maybe daddy and ya?" questioned Annie causing Grace's eyes to bug out a bit.

"I'm not sure Annie, Alan, probably only took pictures of you and your father …," trailed off Grace as Annie lifted up a picture of her and Oliver in the garden (probably about the time she said she'd like to kiss him). They had playful yet affectionate expressions on their faces that were openly displayed in the photograph for anyone to see. It was quite mesmerizing not only to Annie but her parents as well.

"Leapin' lizards, I'm surprised they didn't print this photograph in the society page," Oliver stated with a hint of incredulous to it. "I mean, Ms. Anderson would have loved to sink her claws into this photograph, I'm sure!"

"I'm not sure what you're talkin' about daddy, but there was some words on the back … but it's cursive and I can't read cursive yet," answered Annie who flipped the picture over and holding up for Oliver to read.

_**Dear Warbucks Family,**_

_**I hope you see what the camera captured! It's been a pleasure getting to know all of you. Especially having a front row seat to view the great transformation of your cold and dreary mansion evolving into an enchanting and endearing home; particularly, when a young sprite sprinkled her fairy dust all over the palace bringing laughter and love to all around her. The Brothers Grimm would have loved to have captured this tale on paper!**_

_**Please see my note for the juicy details of the whiplashing Ethel and Russel received from our boss!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alan Rogers (PR photographer)**_

"Who's, the Brothers Grimm, I've never heard of 'em?" questioned Annie but not waiting for a reply as she started to pull out the three letters still residing in the envelope not noticing the shared looks her parents wore of awe and disbelieving. She saw the familiar scroll of Alan's hand writing and handed it over to Grace this time to continue reading, "I wanna hear the whiplashin' mom!"

_**Dear Warbucks family,**_

_**I hope you don't mind me calling you that, as I have come to call you fondly in my head, since having the pleasure of capturing PR photographs this past week of Annie's stay. Like I said on the photograph, I have had the pleasure of watching everyone in the mansion morph into happy beings due to Annie's nonstop display of gusto for life and love for everyone in it! She is a rare gem, and you are lucky to have her (please don't think I'm crazy but she reminds me of my little sister Sarah).**_

_**Anyway, I didn't mean to capture an intimate moment that morning before the Bert Healy Show I was just snapping away like I always do (Ethel likes to say I waste a lot of film but I've gotten a lot of great shots in the past just clicking away). Anyway, once I developed all the pictures that night I saw the results of the photograph from the patio and was shocked to say the least. I didn't have the heart to present it to Ethel because I didn't want to add more salt to already open wounds! So, I stashed the photograph and its proof in the bottom drawer of my desk under several documents. I may be a little pion employed by the New York Times, but I hope to aid your image in the future with better PR stories.**_

_**Now, on to the whiplashing from our boss early this AM. Ethel, Russel, and I were called back into the office after our late night around 6 a.m. by our furious boss. It seems that President Roosevelt's cousin lives here in New York, who read the article early this morning and of course saw all the photographs including the two of Annie as a baby. Anyway, this cousin immediately called the President to personally tell him about the article depicting his new friend's harrowing experience as well as the photographs. To say he was irate about the article, photographs, and also the early wake up call is putting it mildly.**_

_**Anyway, Ethel and Russel got their ears boxed in by our editor in addition to receiving direct orders from the President to release all the photographs into Annie's possession. Besides the photographs, the President highly suggested that Ethel and Russel write apology letters to the three of you for releasing the baby pictures to world before Annie had the chance to view and hold them.**_

_**You will notice that there are more photographs in the bundle including several intimate ones that my camera snapped, but were not published for the public to view. Their proofs are also amidst the documents in the envelope so no one else has the ability to use them for their own professional gain.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alan Rogers**_

_**(PR photographer)**_

(knock, knock)

Someone knocking on the office's door interrupted any further reflections of Alan's words as Annie hastily jumped off Oliver's lap and skipped to the door to answer it. "Annie, open it gently," encouraged Grace to ensure her gusto didn't throw it open and bang it up against the wall again as she too rose to greet the person on the other side (old habits die hard).

"Right!" responded Annie as she slowly cracked open the door to reveal Cecile standing awkwardly on the other side: one, because Mrs. Pugh sent her on a mission to find out if the food and coffee were cold; and, two, shielding a shy yet terrified Molly behind her legs who insisted on checking on Annie before she ate her breakfast. "Hiya, Cecile, what can we do for ya?" asked Annie, however, before Cecile could respond Molly darted around her then threw herself into Annie for a huge bear hug.

"Annie, we was worried 'bout ya! His Highness didn't whip ya did he?" questioned Molly seriously.

"Huh, His Highness, whose this Highness your talkin' 'bout?" inquired Annie just as seriously, however, the adults around them attempted to stifle their amusement while Molly looked all over Annie to make sure she was alright as they continued their tete-a-tete.

"Mr. Warbucks, Miss Farrell, as you can see Molly wanted to check on Annie and she refused to eat until she saw that she was safe and sound. I hope you don't mind. And since I was headed up here with her, Mrs. Pugh asked that I check to see if the food and coffee were still hot or not. If not she'll send up a new round of food and coffee," stated Cecile as she and Grace both headed over toward the serving cart. Oliver, meanwhile, rose from the couch and headed over toward Annie and Molly to hear more of their tete-a-tete.

"No, Molly, like I told ya, he's not His Highness he's just a normal man … and NO I'm not a princess now! I tell ya, I'm not a princess! I will not wear one of those silly things in my hair like queens wear, I can barely keep a ribbon in it!" emphatically argued Annie as she spied Oliver sauntering over toward them. "Daddy, will ya please tell Molly and the other girls that you're just an normal person and not a King or somethin'? Molly watcha ya doin'?" asked Annie as Molly darted behind her once Oliver stood over them.

"He's scary and loud, Annie," whispered Molly.

"Daddy Warbucks is really loud, I'm not gonna lie, but once ya get past all that he's sweet and kind. Ya know like I've said 'bout Pepper, she's gruff and also a sour puss most of the time, but on the inside she's a softy for those that she cares 'bout. After all me and her have never fought but look at how many times we've teamed up'ta fight or intimidate some of the other mean girls in the orphanage …especially if they picked on someone one in our room. He's the same way, just bald, but he picks on adults instead!" answered Annie with her head turned toward Molly so she was unable to see the adults' responses which were quite comical (Oliver appeared to be a fish out of water, and Grace and Cecile turned their complete bodies around as they struggled to stifle their laughter).

"Are you sure?" continued to question Molly.

"I'm positive, have I ever lied'ta ya?" asked Annie.

"Nope," responded Molly and to solidify her belief in Annie she ran over to Oliver and threw her little body around him for a hug, "thanks for not whippin' Annie, Mr. Warbucks, sorry for thinkin' ya was a king!"

During Molly's hug, Annie had retrieved the ring off her chain to give to Oliver. She then ran over to Grace pulled her head down to whisper in her ear, "mom, all that girlie jewelry daddy has in his room is for ya not that other lady. Abigail told me what ya both thought for years, but after I described the different pieces she said that ya both were mistaken. He's only been in love with ya for years." Annie punctuated her sentiments with a giant bear hug then dashed to retrieve Molly's hand.

"Daddy here's the ring, I fetched it while ya and mom were havin' your spat. I'm gonna make sure Molly gets her food and I have'ta go 'freshen up' again. It would be a good time'ta propose'ta mom, and make an honest woman outta her," cheekily ordered Annie as she dragged Molly out the door behind her with a red faced Cecile close behind them.

Once the door closed a flabbergasted Oliver turned toward a very embarrassed Grace and asked, "What just happened?"

"I believe our little whirlwind just gave us our first dose of embarrassment and humiliation that all parents experience from their children especially when intimate information or actions are announced in front of others," replied Grace as they both gazed back toward the door to recover from Annie's wake. However, their silence quickly turned into snorts then full fledged laughter which had been stifled since Cecile and Molly's arrival.


	8. Chapter 8 - 8:30-9:10 am

I do not own the 1982 characters and I have had a great time writing my own story with twists and turns to it! It may not be exactly like the original plot line from the play but what I've read/heard, the 1982 movie didn't follow the plot as well as the 1999 movie. I hope most of you have enjoyed my Annie universe. I have started a sequel but won't start posting until it's about 80% complete. Thanks again for your time and support!

In this chapter I wanted to justify Oliver's reasons as to why he's not a womanizer. I have a medical background so I did some extensive research and in the 1900s when Oliver was a child medicine for STDs was not what it is today.

_The italics in this chapter are a mixture of Grace and Oliver's POVs._

_Again, thanks to my beta, Sis21K, your continued support is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Chapter 8 – 8:30 – 9:10 a.m.

8:30 a.m. – Warbucks' Office

Oliver and Grace continued to laugh until tears and snorts simultaneously occurred causing their balance to teeter requiring them to embrace each other for stability. It wasn't until they both started to regain control of their faculties and hold each other's gazes that their gaiety slowly died down. Their subconsciousnesses reminded them of their unfinished business which had quite a sobering effect. In spite of their knee jerk reaction to flee and put a gulf of space between them, they both remained stoically yet stiffly in each others' arms as their eyes never wavered from the other.

"Grace," "Oliver," both exhaled at the same time resulting with slight grins. "You first," they continued in unison which elicited giggles and snorts. It also thankfully released some of their tension as they both slowly relaxed in each others' arms in a loose embrace as they rested their foreheads together.

Oliver took a deep breath in then let it out on a long sigh, "You know, long ago, I accepted the reality that I would never marry or have a family … no wait Grace," requested Oliver as he felt Grace tense up and start to pull away, "let me explain." Grace didn't relax but remained in his arms and nodded her head against his chest.

"I know you have wondered … I mean … I know the gossip mill around here works quickly … anyway … well I heard some of … well … no that's not true … I heard all of what Annie attempted to whisper to you before she ran out of the office," stuttered Oliver as well as cleared his throat several times while pulling at his collar.

"OLIVER JUST SPIT IT OUT," half yelled Grace in exasperation and jest.

"Well, I know you know about Adrienne," started Oliver which caused Grace to really start to push away from him, "No wait Grace, please listen!" The desperation and pleading tone he had caused her to stop her fleeing attempt; however, she did cross her arms in front of her in a self preservation stance, and also shook off his attempt to embrace her again. This mystified Oliver a bit. _I guess, I deserve this but at least she's still here. I mean men and women are very different. In most circles of wealth at least among the men, mistresses are well accepted or known about but are a hush hush topic out in the open. Nevertheless, a well refined Christian woman like Grace would never accept or understand the purpose of that kind of association …_

"Yes, I know about Madam Bouvier," Grace responded softly but with edge to it as she held her head low to hide her embarrassment.

"Grace, look at me," gently commanded Oliver. It took every ounce of courage for Grace to look at him but she did. "I want to explain my association with Adrienne and when it ended, please," asked Oliver and after 30 seconds Grace slowly gave a slight head nod for him to continue. _So, it has ended … thank the good Lord, but when I wonder? I hope around the time Esther insinuated earlier._

Before starting Oliver cleared his throat, "Like I said before I never expected to marry or have a family of my own. You could say I made that decision after I made my first million. You know what they say about me being a ruthless tyrant definitely has some merit especially for my earlier years," attempted to joke Oliver to ease the tension but only received a quirked eyebrow instead. "Well … well … I also figured out quickly that some women were only out for one thing, money. I had already experienced enough heartache in my life, I didn't want to get wrapped up into all the melodrama a 'Gold Digger' might have brung ..." Grace's mouth hung open in surprise at Oliver's comment in addition to the possible implications that he may think she's one of those women, but he hastily saw her misunderstanding and put her worry to rest.

"GRACE I WOULD NEVER CATEGORIZE YOU AS A 'GOLD DIGGER'. You are my angel … I may never have articulated it before but you have been such a blessing to me over the years. You've owned my heart since May 11th 1922," Oliver stated emphatically as Grace slowly shook her head as her eyes started to cloud over. Oliver quickly brushed her renegade tear away as he continued, "Grace, you have to know how exceptional you are and I am completely humbled that you would love me so unconditionally. Like our daughter just said to Molly I'm just a normal person, and can't believe you, who could have your pick from the cream of the crop, would choose me. I want to shout it off the roof top that you love me as much as I love you!

"You have proven yourself to me time and time again professionally without preamble; and, now just recently on a more personal level at least more openly to me. Where I can now fully comprehend and appreciate your thoughtful gestures for what they truly are. I guess all those small acts of kindness and compassion over the years also included unconditional love ... am I right?" inquired Oliver as he tilted Grace's head back up after she ducked it to hide the blush his query elicited. He then tenderly cupped it and brushed his thumb over her lips. In return she boldly kissed it as she nuzzled into his palm.

"Well, Oliver Warbucks, if we are coming clean then I must tell you that I have loved you much longer than May 11th 1922, but I'm glad to know that I made a great impression on you that fateful night in William's office," shyly yet cheekily responded Grace, "and, yes, I have loved you as a 'normal person' and not for your money for over a decade! Now, back to Madam Bouvier before I loose my nerve about hearing about your past with her."

"Graaaace," exhaled Oliver, "I want you to know that I've only ever been with her prior to you." This caught Grace off guard as her eyes bugged out a bit and she couldn't stop her protest.

"What?! Oliiiver that's absurd …" started Grace.

"No … this is a bit embarrassing I hope you know," Oliver replied as he pulled at his collar again. "Well, I guess you could say I was very focused as an adolescent trying to grow my fortune. Plus … I learned at an early age … that life can be cruel to young shipmates but I was fortunate enough to have old Johnny Briar looking out for me at the time. Yes, that is why he lives in the cottage next door to Jack and Cecile," answered Oliver to Grace's silent epiphany to his last statement as he silenced her verbal response with his thumb over her lips, "You'll understand in a minute why my gratitude attributes to his comfortable retirement. Well … umm … I don't want to well … anyway … okay … I won't go into what can happen to young boys on ships but well ..." stuttered Oliver, however, Grace silently nodded her comprehension of the horrific possibilities that could have occurred to him as a child and slowly embraced him again in support and comfort. _Oh, Oliver, I wish … I can't hardly imagine what could have happened to you as a child, not much older than Annie. I would say we were both blessed as children … being cared for by caring adults that weren't our own flesh and blood. I'll have to make sure that Annie and I join you when you go to visit him. I never knew that rickety old man had such an impact on your life. I just figured he was once the caretaker and you felt obligated to see him through his old age. We'll have to amend my errors and make sure he knows his place in our family … oh a girl can only hope we will be a family soon._

"Well … like I said I was fortunate to have had Johnny take me under his wing and protect me from those encounters. Later I learned I reminded him of his son who died of pneumonia just like my brother Davey. I guess you could say we had a special bond due to our common loss. Well, anyway he taught me life lessons that occurred among sailors and one lesson involved a sailor we worked with whose nickname became 'Lumpy Nix'. You see 'Lumpy' liked to frolic with … with who … with whores in every port when he was a young man but his fun caught up with him. He caught Syphilis and within two years he went from being a handsome rogue, to a man with a rash, and then unfortunately a freak covered with tumors from head to toe. I only knew him as 'Lumpy' and he died six months after I joined the crew, he was found in his bunk. His death was due to suffocation from one of the tumors near his airway. When he was found dead Johnny didn't sugar coat his death for me. He saw it as a learning experience, it was just an example of how he never hid anything from me even at a young age, he wanted me to learn from everyone else's mistakes.

"Anyway, he told me the wisest thing I could do was stick with one woman, no matter how tempted I was at the time that I should always remember 'Lumpy's' fate due to his stupidity and thinking with the wrong head!" continued Oliver as Grace turned a nice shade of red when she realized what anatomy he was referring too but her gaze never wavered, "You see Johnny was married to his Janice for 40 years until she passed away eight years ago. And, yes I see your little mind going, I paid for her funeral and she is buried not far from here. Yes, again, to your next question, I asked Jack a few years ago to take Johnny to her grave once a week especially when he was no longer able to drive himself … I think Annie's inquisitive and astute mind comes from you my dear," cheekily responded Oliver with Grace responding with a mischievous grin but it soon fell serious.

"So, you took his advice …," trailed off Grace as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes I did, 'Lumpy Nix' was a freak and died a lonely life due to everyone's fear of catching Syphilis from him. It wasn't catching unless there was … well … you know the birds and the bees … but ignorance can be cruel. He was a hard worker and that's why the captain kept him on board, but he was the butt of many jokes. I only passed him in the morning and the evening because he worked the night shift. I just remember feeling sorry for him when we passed each other. I also remember he removed himself from the main bunk area at some point, most likely to avoid the continued harassment and teasing from the others, but I remember Johnny always being kind to him but made sure we kept our distance.

"Anyway, back to Adrienne … I met her in France when I was 18 years old. She was 10 years my senior and she was married to Sebastian Bouvier, who I thought was a wonderful man. The three of us often chummed around when I was in port. However, he had a bad habit of gambling, and he eventually squandered her family's fortune away along with his life when he could not pay the greedy collectors off in time. This left Adrienne destitute and scrambling to pay of his debt and funeral by hocking of her remaining jewelry and finer possessions that Sebastian hadn't already used; but, fortunately not for long because I sailed into port two weeks later. Of course I had no idea this had all transpired but I paid off the debt. By then I was on my way to earning my first million, so I had her pack up her things as well as her two faithful employees to head back to New York with me.

"After all the trouble she had with the debt collectors and their harassment, her nerves were shot and she was jumpy the whole trip back to New York especially when one of the other men passed by or came close to her. She eventually just stayed in my cabin and didn't venture out until we reached port. One evening, I finally asked her if anything transpired between her and one of the collectors to make her jumpy especially around men. She said nearly but she was saved in the knick of time due to her faithful butler's arrival. Once, we docked in the harbor I located her a town house. Her butler and maid stayed with her until their deaths a few years later. After their deaths I hired a maid and cook for her, who also happen to be related to Mrs. Pugh.

"Unfortunately, Adrienne never recovered from the harassment and near assault; and, once she entered her town house she refused to leave its sanctuary. Her only contacts with the world were from her servants, the newspaper, the radio I purchased for her, and me …" trailed off Oliver as he attempted to find the right way to address their long affair with the love of his life. _How do I explain this delicately to Grace that our affair was due to the need of two lonely people requiring something from each other that was primal as well as enjoying each other's intellectual company. However, once my heart belonged to Grace I could no longer participate in the primal act any longer because my heart desired more … and only with her._

Oliver cleared his throat before continuing his verbal dialogue. "Well … I … well our affair started right after … right after I earned my first million," stuttered Oliver as he rubbed his neck in nervousness, "I went to her town house to celebrate the milestone … I mean other than William, Esther, and Johnny … I would say Adrienne was the closest friend and definitely confidante back then. One thing lead to another and we ended up having our first tryst that night. Adrienne was never ashamed of our encounter and requested that we not end it there. She knew that marriage would require her to come out of hiding and live in the public so … well … she declined the offer. Adrienne, also, knew the cruel world of society and the requirements they would expect of her to produce the Warbucks heir which she could not provide. Our affair was purely based on two lonely people needing physical companionship in addition to intellectual stimulation from a person each of us respected and cared about deeply. You see even though her husband, Sebastian, squander her fortune away her love would always belong to him. They had what Esther and William have as well as Abigail and Ellis do now.

"I am sure you heard through the grapevine either today or years ago that I called off the physical portion of our relationship about the time I subconsciously gave my heart to you. And, yes, Adrienne was not too pleased at first, but she came around once she realized how I felt for you. Or I should say once I told her how I felt for you … that it was the same way she felt for Sebastian … well, that's when she knew that a continued physical affair would be like cheating on you. Now … I have continued to visit and talk with her over the years, but it has been completely platonic since you entered those front doors," finished Oliver bashfully with red tipped ears. Once, Grace knew he had finished his explanation she pulled him tighter to her and planted a very heated kiss on his lips. Initially, Oliver was a bit stunned by her reaction but soon he reciprocated her gesture. The kiss only ended when they both required air.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for? I figured you would have been beating me over the head after I recounted my affair with Adrienne," commented a slightly perplexed Oliver.

"Well, in a manner of speaking, I am a bit jealous and upset, but at the same time ... it occurred … well it occurred before you … well before you had feelings for me. Oh … Oliver all those years of wasted time!" cried Grace in exasperation with herself and Oliver's apparent mutual denial and sabotage of their own personal relationship together, "We are quite the pair! Here I've been in love with you since I was a mere teenager … yet you never once looked at me … I mean really looked at me when you visited Esther and William until that fateful night in 1922. I remember my hands were shaking so bad when I was typing up your dictation, and I also recall having a giddy smile plastered on my face the whole entire time as well.

"You see Oliver, like I told Annie earlier this week, I wanted to impress you so much as a teen because of my crush … that … well I decided I wanted to be your associate … so I made up my mind to major in business management in addition to minoring in Spanish and French. I'm not sure when my crush blossomed into love, but the only man I have ever wanted to be with is you my handsome 'teddy bear,'" cheekily stated Grace as she gave Oliver an eskimo kiss.

"So, I was willing to have you anyway I could and if that meant just being your secretary then that's what I was willing to be. And, yes when I thought about the possibility of us being together, especially during our trips to Paris … well I would start to panic about how the vultures would destroy your image if you married your private secretary. So, when we returned and I thought you went to buy trinkets for Madam Bouvier each year … well I just thought it was best to remain professional. I thought … that our trips to Paris were a glimpse of something special but …," trailed of Grace as Oliver silenced her with a kiss.

"Oh Grace … we have been such fools haven't we? Ugh … well," started Oliver as he started to rub his neck again in nervousness, but Grace slowly reached up to entwine her hand with his to steady his nervousness, "Well, that Sunday after our first trip to Paris … I did go to Tiffany's to purchase jewelry to add to my private collection. You know for a fact how much I dread that task … but I digress … anyway, I went with the intention of purchasing an item for you. Unfortunately, there was a wreck on my way home and by the time I got home you had already retired."

"And on Monday and Tuesday … I … I avoided you," finished Grace as she diverted her eyes from him, "I thought … I thought you had gone to be with Madam Bouvier. I mean, you do slip away a few times a week by yourself without Punjab and the Asp, like the day Annie arrived here … well …"

"Grace let me stop you there so there's no more misunderstandings before our little firecracker interrupts us again. I do venture out a few times a week and a few of them a month are to visit Adrienne; but, the majority of the time is to visit Johnny or to take Johnny to visit his daughter Annabelle. You've actually met Annabelle on several occasions during the annual Labor Day staff picnic," commented Oliver.

"I have? Oh my goodness, she's Christian's wife!" exclaimed Grace.

"Yes, she's Christian's wife, my first and most trusted accountant. How do you think they met?" questioned Oliver teasingly.

"Annabelle … Annabelle … oh my … oh my ... that's why …" trailed off Grace as Oliver finished her thought for her.

"Yes, that's why I actually appear to have fun at the picnic because I have family there to keep me grounded?!" teased Oliver.

"Well … I would say … well yes you do appear to be more relaxed during that weekend, almost giddy," chimed in Grace with her own jesting, "I must say Mr. Warbucks you are full of surprises!"

"I've got to keep you on your toes for at least the next 30 years," Oliver answered as he gave his own eskimo kiss to Grace.

"You've got yourself a deal if you make it at least 50 years," replied Grace teasingly but with a hint of seriousness. _You better not think you only have 30 years left on this planet mister!_ Oliver agreed with a slight nod to his head as he noted her seriousness and silent message. He then sealed the deal with a heady kiss that rendered both of them light headed when they pulled up for air.

Once Grace collected her wits she placed her forehead against his then guided their thoughts back to Oliver's original explanation before they got sidetracked, "So … you visit Johnny or … you take him to see Annabelle?"

"Yes, I do. Most of the time I just need a break to regroup and gain some perspective that he can provide … I suppose in a fatherly manner. He generally just cuts to the chase with no sugar coating but there are rare occasions that he knows I just need to sit and think with a good stiff drink and cigar. However, recently I've been accompany Annabelle and Johnny to the doctor. He's not fairing well and unfortunately he's ready to join Janice. Of course this upsets Annabelle and angers me … that's why I came barreling and bellowing in the front door during Annie's first day. We had just returned from a fourth doctor giving us the same report that his heart isn't fairing well and it was … it was … it was … only a matter of time," stated Oliver but choking out the last part past the lump in his throat.

Grace immediately went into her 'mother hen' mode and collected his head down into the crook of her neck as she rubbed his head and placed feather kisses all over his face. "Oh Oliver, I wish you would have shared this with me! No one deserves to grieve or hurt alone."

"Grace, there is plenty of time to go over that more later, but I need to get back to the time after our first trip to Paris when I went to Tiffany's initially …" Oliver trailed off in surprise as the door flew open again banging against the office wall startling both of them and interrupting his speech; and, if the sound didn't surprise them then the redheaded spitfire barreling into them did as she nearly knocked them all down in the process. However, Annie's bright grin, enthusiasm, and unconditional love had both of them instantly biting their tongues with the chastising comments about her entrances and their lack of etiquette (not to mention the dents in the walls).

"What'd I miss? Did'ya do it? Boy, I'm famished I could eat a horse! Did'ya know that Esther, Abigail, Mrs. Greer, and Mrs. Pugh are plannin' a party?! They wanna combine my adoption with 4th of July! Do'ya think we could get fireworks? I've never seen fireworks! Can we eat now?" rapidly rambled on Annie as she headed over to the serving cart. Grace quickly followed her with Oliver in tow. _Damn! I think Grace is right, locking the doors would do wonders especially during times like now when I would have pulled that damn ring out of my pocket and proposed! Ugh!_

"Annie, darling, let me get your food while you set daddy's small table over there," supplied Grace pulling Oliver from that line of thinking and sent him into another. _Wow, 'daddy' who would have thought?! I am so blessed ... and to think just over a week ago I had neither of these girls' affection and love in my life. It seems like decades ago that I felt like I had a huge hole in my heart that these two ladies have now filled. I can't imagine life without them … and wow … just wow … 'daddy' … with Grace casually using 'daddy' just now in her redirection to Annie … it felt so natural like it's been an everyday occurrence for years … it's so surreal. I'm a 'daddy' now and if all goes well we'll be a family of three soon with her being …_

"Oliver, Oliver, earth to Oliver," chuckled Grace as she snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him out of his reverie. "Where were you just a minute ago?"

"Yeah, daddy Warbucks? You had a goofy grin on your face!" supplied Annie after retrieving her plate from Grace and sitting down to eat. After her comment she hastily dug into her eggs.

"Annie, wait for your daddy and I to join you for breakfast," softly chastised Grace as she had been working on Annie's table etiquette (that is, waiting on others before starting or receiving their permission to go ahead and eat without them).

"Sorry," stated Annie covering her mouth with her hand to talk around the food in an attempt to use some etiquette during her response.

"Now, Oliver like I was asking, do you want your usual for breakfast?" questioned Grace before being interrupted again by Annie.

"Mom and daddy can I eat now?" Annie pleaded sweetly earning shared grins from her parents.

"Yes, you may start," answered Oliver, "and yes my dear I would love my usual and would you like some orange juice to go along with your tea?" This caused Grace to pause with her ministrations and look up at Oliver with a perplexed facial expression. "Don't look at me like I've grown two heads. I know for a fact that you enjoy your hot tea with two sugars and a splash of cream, and occasionally you will drink orange juice with it in the morning. You also usually eat a bowl of fresh fruit and scrambled eggs in the summer and in the winter you enjoy a bowl of oatmeal with toast since fresh fruit is hard to come by," finished Oliver with a wink.

A slow giddy grin spread crossed Grace's face, "You've noticed what I like and don't like to eat and drink?"

"Why yes I've noticed a lot of things about you over the years," responded Oliver with a silly grin on his face too. They continued to stare at each other over the serving cart with Grace still holding a plate of food and Oliver grasping the pitcher of orange juice.

Neither of them were paying attention to Annie during Oliver's revelation. Therefore, Annie was able to sneak up and surprise both of them when she stealthily grabbed Grace's left hand and cheekily stated, "And I've noticed mom's lackin' a ring on her finger!"

* * *

_**Again hugs and thank yous to all my past reviewers!**_

_BrittanyLS_

_TheUnnamedAvatar_

_Loyal DC Fan_

_Ani123_

_Ann_

_Markaleen_


	9. Chapter 9 - 9:10-9:45 am

This is it the last chapter! I posted a day early for all my loyal reviewers, readers, and followers!

Thank you all for reading this story between the bridge and party which we didn't see in the 1982 movie. I plan to continue with a sequel entitled _Mothers and Daughters_, it will answer more questions leading up to the wedding. I'm hoping to start posting the sequel no later than June, it's still in it's infancy (so stay tuned). :-) Also, I have some ideas for one-shots that may appear here and there utilizing this Annie universe as well! ;-)

_A Big Thanks to my beta Sis21K again for editing and supporting my story throughout this whole process! I also want to give a big shout out to markaleen for previewing each chapter for me! You two have been wonderful through this journey with your support and suggestions. :-)_

* * *

Chapter 9 - 9:10-9:45 a.m.

9:10 am - Oliver's Office

"You ... you … what?" questioned a flabbergasted Oliver.

"Daaaaddyyyy Warbucks, I sssssaaaaaid I've noticed mom's lackin' a ring on her finger!" repeated Annie with slight annoyance and humor to her tone, "I thought I gave you plenty of time to 'seal the deal'! What happened?!"

"What happened?! What happened?! This ball of energy came barging into us before I could 'seal the deal' thank you very much!" replied Oliver with his own mock of annoyance as he tweaked Annie's nose.

"Well, that 'ball of energy' was mighty hungry and missed'ya too!" cheekily responded Annie. Grace and Oliver shared shy yet happy grins with her and with each other. Oliver then nonverbally signaled for his two ladies to join him at the small table as he pushed the serving cart toward it for easier access.

"Soooooo, what's the hold up? You both love each other? Is it 'cause of the other lady? Aunt Abigail said, out in the garden, that mom thought all that girlie jewelry in your drawers were for that other lady. But, once I told her what I saw she figured that you were subcontinently buyin'em for mom. Is that right? And, that ring was for mom especially when I told Aunt Abigail what it looked like. She said mom pro … pro … processed its in … in … invoid or something like that and she thought it was for that other lady, but must have been wrong. Am I right?" rambled on Annie not letting either of her parents answer until she ran out of steam.

"First off, it's subconsciousness and invoice," corrected Oliver with a soft tone, "and secondly yes I purchased all of that jewelry with your mother in mind. BUT, I also want you to understand why I have all that jewelry in those secret compartments …" Annie responded with a head nod after taking another bite of her eggs.

"It's a way of redistributing or diversitizing my wealth so that if something happened like the Stock Market Crash again the deflation of the dollar won't hurt us like it may others," continued Oliver.

"Oh … okay, so are you gonna get on your knee and propose'ta mom now?" questioned Annie.

"Did you not listen to what I just said?!" questioned an exasperated Oliver. Grace stifled her laughter as she witnessed their little tete-a-tete because it appeared like both parties had forgotten that she was even in the room.

"No, I heard'ya daddy but I don't understand those big words and I'd rather have you propose'ta mom than have another word lesson right now," nonchalantly answered Annie. This did cause Grace to erupt into giggles.

"Grace, this is not funny," stated Oliver seriously increasing Grace's giggles to full out laughter.

"MOOOM, daddy Warbucks is soooo right! It is a very serious matter!" reverberated Annie. "If you guys get married by tomorrow night we can have a … a … a double party, I think that's what you would call it … for my adoption and your marriage. Grandpa William said that if you wanted'ta you could drive across the state line and get hitched in Jersey, but Grandma Esther turned a deep color red and said no such thing would happen on her watch! I thought it was a swell idea, but I guess not 'cause Aunt Abigail also said she vetoed the idea as well. Whatever that means!"

"Oh really! What party are you talking about Miss Annie? I was unaware of a party," stated Grace as she attempted to control her mirth at the situation yet continued to hold onto hope that Oliver would definitely 'seal the deal' as Annie put it.

"MOOOOM, you're delaying the proposal with all your questions, good heavens! Okay, Grandma Esther, Mrs. Greer, and Mrs. Pugh ... I guess this morning in the kitchen ... they thought it would be a great idea'ta combine 4th of July and my adoption by throwin' one grand party tomorrow! I thought we could make it a weddin' party too until Grandma Esther shot down my idea of you two goin'ta Jersey'ta ... what's the word … antelope? But I'd settle for an engagement party!" joyfully stated Annie as she looked at her parents expectantly. Grace and Oliver both shared humorous grins at Annie's continued attempts to use words that were not quite what she was looking for during her statements.

"Elopement, dear," quietly corrected Grace with a hint of humor to it. She then turned a deep red as she shyly looked toward Oliver and stated, "I'm sure if your father wanted to 'seal the deal' he would find no objections from me. However, we shouldn't pressure him if he's not ready." _Oh please, how I hope he gets down on one knee soon … _Just then Oliver cleared his throat and tugged at his collar again as a sudden thought came to him. This immediately stopped Grace's train of thought as she watched the color drain from his face a bit.

"I will be right back I need to do something. Why don't you two beautiful ladies continue without me," stated Oliver as he quickly rose from his seat and briskly walked toward the door leaving two perplexed ladies behind without explaining the purpose of his departure._ I need to talk to William. If I want to do this properly … well it just dawned on me … I mean ... I NOW have a daughter myself … and I would hope that one day her suitor would ask me for her hand in marriage before proposing to her. Geez, William and Esther deserve that respect and honor as well._

"Mom what just happened?" questioned Annie as she quickly turned toward her mother for answers. "He hasn't changed his mind has he?"

Grace attempted to conceal her dread and heartache from Annie as she too was mystified by Oliver's departure, "I don't know Annie."

"Do'ya think I pushed'ta hard?!" continued Annie with more trepidation in her voice, " I didn't mean'ta push him. I really wantcha two'ta get tagether, but I also wanta go'ta Coney Island."

The Coney Island comment threw Grace for a loop derailing her worry and heartache for a moment. "What's this about Coney Island Annie?"

"Well'ya see I wanted'ta earn my keep 'round here, even though you said I didn't need'ta. Sooooo, I decided I would secretly earn it by helpin' daddy Warbucks with his image and getcha two tagether before I went back'ta the orphanage. Aunt Abigail and I made a bet on Sunday in the park before shoppin' that if I gotcha two tagether during my stay she'd take me'ta Coney Island, but if I lost I had'ta stay with her and Ellis for a week'ta change Willis' diapers. On Sunday, I thought it was a win-win situation 'cause I'd get outta the orphanage either way," finished Annie with a half shrug but worry still etched on her face.

"I see … it appears I will need to have a similar discussion with my sister … one which I just had with your father about encouraging your gambling habits whether it be with cards or with life, won't I?" Grace asked while giving Annie an eskimo kiss in an attempt to lighten her mood. "I also think I need to definitely teach you, sooner rather than later, a few other card games to expand your repertoire to end you tendency to bet."

"Ah moooooom …" trailed of Annie as the door to the office opened revealing not only Oliver but William and Esther as well.

"Annie, come here for a moment," instructed Oliver with a serious tone and face while he beckoned her with his finger. Annie immediately looked toward her mother for reassurance and Grace briskly nodded to her to follow Oliver's request, however, not without her own trepidation seeping into her body. During their silent conversation William and Esther entered the room walking toward the small table to join Grace with serious expressions on their faces. Grace noted their looks with anguish but hastily turned her attention back toward Annie silently watching as she joined Oliver. She attempted to catch Oliver's eye but he refused to look at her not wanting to sway her decision or give away his own emotions on the current situation.

When Oliver closed the door behind Annie and himself Grace let out a soft gasp of dread as she continued to stare at the closed door silently beckoning her two loves to return to her pronto. _Oliver …_ Esther hastily placed her hand on top of Grace's to draw her attention back to them. Once Grace tore her eyes off the door and turned her full attention toward her 'parents' they both gasped themselves due to their shock when her shiny tormented eyes met theirs. "Grace, dear, what's with the sudden tears?!" questioned a concerned Esther once she found her voice.

"What's with all the unshed tears? Are you jesting?! You're here to tell me that Oliver doesn't want meeee!" protested Grace as silent tears burst forth coursing down her cheeks.

"WHAT?! No, leapin' lizards, YOU TWO are pieces of work, I think Annie's on to something about adults, at least you two, you are more complicated than kids right now!" William stated adamantly as he tried to sooth Grace.

"Then why are you here?!" wailed Grace as she wiped away her tears with her handkerchief.

"Well, my dear, we came to see how you feel about Oliver. So, my dear, how do you feel about Oliver?" inquired Esther as she prolonged Grace's agony a bit. _Oh my! Oliver! These two are pieces of work! He must not have told Grace the purpose of his departure! Hmmm, do I prolong her agony or do I tell her ... No, it's every mother's right to torture her child, just a bit, for the fun of it as pay back for all the grey hairs she's caused over the years, right!? Awe, my dear William has figured it out too. And, if the slight twinkle in his eyes weren't enough of an indication that he's all for prolonging her torment then forty years of marriage and mastering our silent communicaton would!_

"HOW DO I FEEL ABOUT OLIVER?! Are you kidding me?!" Grace questioned with an edge of surrealism to her voice.

"Grace, do not talk to your 'mother' like that! Now, humor us, how do you feel about Oliver?" continued William.

Grace glared at both of them before responding through gritted teeth while her eyes flashed with her Irish ire, "I am absolutely, positively in love with him and I know you are very aware of these feelings!"

"Thank you for confirming what we are already know, we just wanted to double check. Now, how do you want things to proceed with Oliver?" continued Esther.

"What do you mean?! I would think HE as well as YOU TWO would be fully aware of how I want things to 'PROCEED!'" stated Grace as she used air quotes around proceed.

"So, even if society makes comments about your relationship you will be able to ignore them and look past their evilness?" questioned Esther getting to the heart of Grace's earlier fears.

"Yes, I would definitely be able to look past their sinister comments … all I need is Oliver and Annie reciprocating my unconditional love to quickly look past their snooty opinions. Oliver even stated that he doesn't give a 'damn' about what they think about him or us!" confidently rebutted Grace.

"Well, that's good because Oliver asked for your hand in marriage a few minutes ago. However, I requested that we talk with you prior to his proposal so we would know exactly how you felt, even though we had a pretty good idea before hand. We also had a chat with Oliver before giving him our blessings. You see we wanted to make sure that he will always treat you like his queen by giving you his unconditional love, loyalty, and trust which you deserve for the next 50 years. I said 30 years but he corrected me and stated at least 50 years," finished a slightly perplexed William and ending their ruse.

During his recount of their previous encounter with Oliver, Grace slowly shook her head in disbelief as giddy tears rolled down her face. When William talked about the 30 versus 50 years Grace let out a full out snort. She soon cheekily shared the inside joke with Esther and William, "Oliver made a comment earlier about the next 30 years and I told him he better make that 50 years at least." This caused all three of them to chuckle.

"Now I understand why he was so adamant about 50 years, and yes we gave him our blessings. Grace, dear, I just want you to be happy and as your … your 'father' I also want to make sure this is what you truly want," choked out William for the last time.

"Yes, all I've ever wanted was Oliver and now I want Annie too! I couldn't imagine life any other way now," emphatically stated Grace as she reached out to clasp both Esther and William's hands then squeezed them with affection.

"Good, now I believe we've let Oliver stew enough outside. We will also make sure a little person, also known as Annie, will give him at least five minutes to propose before bursting back into the office for confirmation that you've 'sealed the deal," boldly finished Esther which caused all three of them to burst out into laughter again knowing full well that's exactly what she would do.

"Good luck with containing our little fire cracker," jested Grace as she too rose from the table with Esther and William but halted the procession near the sofa. Esther and William both placed chaste kisses on her cheek in addition to giving her hugs of support before resuming their original destination toward the door.

Esther turned prior to reaching the door to blow a kiss toward Grace and nonchalantly added, "Oh, Helen, Dottie, and I nearly have tomorrow's party planned out and booked so you needn't worry about it, just enjoy and bask in the love of your newly built family. The party will be spectacular and to all your liking, to not only commemorate 4th of July, but Annie's adoption in addition to the celebration of your upcoming nuptials. Also, I'm sure you already heard I've vetoed the notion of an elopement, besides you wouldn't want to rob any of us the joy of planning and watching your wedding. After all, I have complete faith that we will have everything ready by next weekend." Esther threw over her shoulder with a wink just as William opened the door for her. He then gestured for Oliver to enter while blocking Annie from following behind her father.

As the door closed Grace and Oliver both heard Annie's protest to Esther and William about their denial of her entrance. This caused both her parents to erupt into guffaws as they pictured their daughter's attempt to negotiate her entrance while imitating her father's mannerisms. Just as their laughs were dying down they heard through the door, "you've got five minutes daddy 'fore I come in there!" This caused another round of laughter for not only her parents but also Esther and William on the other side of the door.

Once they both regained a semblance of their wits and they looked toward each other to finally 'seal the deal' they felt awkwardness start to creep back into the room. Grace ducked her head as Oliver cleared his throat but he quickly reached for her hand. He then tugged her gently over to the sofa to sit with him.

Once they were both seated, Oliver cleared his throat again to start his dialogue, but Grace placed her index finger on his lips as she steadily looked at him with a spark of fiery in her eyes, "Oliver, before you say anything, I want you to know … that I never want you to scare me like that again especially when it comes to my heart! Do I make myself clear?!"

"What … what in the world are you talking about Grace?!" Oliver squawked back flabbergasted by her chastising again.

Once more Grace emphasized her response by pairing the poking of her index finger into Oliver's chest when she replied, "I mean you left Annie and I without a word of your intentions and as noble as it may have been it left us completely confused and … and … and my heart was in my throat again. Do you understand me now?!"

"Well … well … well that wasn't my intention at all …" stammered Oliver as the door cracked open revealing Annie's head.

"Golly Ned, it's been five minutes already and you two HAVE YET to 'seal the deal' and I'm still hungry!" supplied Annie before a hand pulled her back out the door. Oliver and Grace both stifled laughs as they attempted to refocus their attention back on the other, however, their shared mirth unleashed another round of laughter.

Once their laughter was under control and they also shared a knowing look that their daughter would soon burst into the room whether they 'sealed the deal' or not, Oliver finished his earlier explanation, "Grace I never meant to scare you. Just … well … it dawned on me that … well I would hope … one day Annie's beau would ask for her hand in marriage and well … well … I figured I better do it too out of respect and love for you as well as William and Esther." When Oliver finished the last part he started to pull at his collar again as nervousness started to take over; however, Grace set him at ease quickly when she cupped his face between her hands then placed a searing kiss to his lips as a means of agreement toward his earlier actions.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Oliver or Grace during their kiss the door slowly cracked open so the others waiting out in the hall could have full disclosure to the upcoming proposal. Three bodies stood in an embrace with William standing behind Esther as she held onto Annie in anticipation. The three had a perfect view of Grace and Oliver as they utilized the decorative mirror on the back wall to watch the _**'Grace and Oliver Proposal Show.'**_

Annie slowly inhaled a frustrated sigh but softly exhaled it as Esther squeezed her to nonverbally tell her to be still; and just as she started to divert her eyes from the mirror to question Esther's gesture she saw her daddy Warbucks slowly slide off the sofa onto his knee. She nearly squealed with excitement but Esther gently squeezed her again to hush her.

* * *

After releasing their lips from the searing kiss as well as requiring air both parties rested their foreheads together in contentment enjoying the peace that enveloped them. Oliver then affectionately pecked Grace's lips three more times before taking in a deep breath while holding Grace's gaze. _Alright Oliver old boy! It's time to 'seal the deal!'_

Then slowly Oliver pulled away from Grace as he slide from his spot onto the floor as he fumbled in his pocket for the ring. During his descent, tears of joy sprung into Grace's eyes and when he pulled out the ring she gasped as everything seemed to come full circle. _Oh, he's finally going to 'seal the deal!' I'm finally going to have everything I've every wanted! Oh my, the ring is so lovely, it's description years ago didn't justify it's tranquility and elegance! Focus Grace, even though you can barely see through unshed tears!_

"Grace, I purchased this ring after our first trip to Paris. I was so elated that the rumors about you having a beau were false in addition to the closeness I felt for you, I subconsciously agreed to go to Tiffany's with the sole purpose of purchasing you a ring to 'seal the deal.' When I saw this ring I knew it was the one, not only because of it's elegance but because the center stone reminded me so much of your mesmerizing eyes. I am just sorry my proposal is six years later … and if I am being honest a decade later because you have had my heart for over 10 years now. So … I guess what I am trying to say is … well would you do me the greatest honor and agree to becoming my wife?" continued Oliver as he fought past the lump of elated emotions in his throat toward the end of his proposal.

Grace answered, "yes!" as she raised her shaky left hand toward him to place the ring on her finger. Once the ring was securely on her finger she slowly slid into Oliver's arms sealing her pledge with a toe curling kiss. They broke apart only for air and as they rested their foreheads together an ecstatic girlish squeals penetrated their euphoric brains. Then slowly knowing grins blossomed on their faces when thunderous footfalls were heard heading toward the stairs paired with a bellowing announcement, "AUNT ABIGAIL, I WON, WE'RE GOIN'TA CONEY ISLAND!"

THE END

* * *

_**Like I said before, my reviewers have kept my creative juices going and I am glad you all enjoyed my "Annie universe." You all deserve another round of hugs and thank yous!**_

_BrittanyLS_

_TheUnnamedAvatar_

_Loyal DC Fan_

_Ani123_

_Ann_

_Markaleen_

* * *

_Also remember that a link to Grace's ring is on my profile! :-)_


End file.
